More Than a Shadow
by Toothless-Nightfury96
Summary: Hector Haddock, better known as Hiccup by his peers, is an outcast. Shunned by his classmates at school. He is alone, the only things keeping him afloat are his passion for art, and a black cat. Modern AU. *Trigger Warning - Deals with Depression and Thoughts of Suicide*
1. At Least it's Friday

**Well this is my first Fan Fiction!**

**I hope you enjoy it, and I am really looking forward to hearing some reviews.**

**I want to know what you guys think, and if I could improve.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

The sun is just cresting over the horizon, and shining directly in Hector's bedroom. Hector, better known as Hiccup by his classmates, debated on getting up out of bed. After some lengthy, mental debate, Hector drags himself out of bed. At least it's Friday. "One more day" he mutters to himself, "One more damn day". Hector lived in the Tiny Town of Berk, (small enough it could be considered a village), situated in the middle of nowhere. Why the founding fathers decided to start a town in the middle of a field is anyone's guess; why anyone was born here is an even bigger mystery. Hector slumps downstairs to the empty kitchen, a note is the only occupant.

Hector picks up the note, it reads: "_Son, help yourself to whatever you can find in the pantry. I will be getting groceries tomorrow. Love, Your Father Stoick._"

"At least my Viking of a father isn't home, too busy being a mayor to care about his own son," mutters Hector as he crumples the note and throws it in the recycling.

* * *

Hector steps out of the front door. The sun is shining above his head as he is walking to school. The only school in town, the Berk Academy, is a mere 10 minute walk from his home. He walks down back lanes and side streets, almost doubling the time it takes him to get to school. As long as he can sneak in the back door and get to class unnoticed, he would be in the clear. That would be _too_ easy though, wouldn't it? Hector sprints across the school field and swings through the back door. His first class, Biology, was the second door on the right. He was almost there, and he would have made it too, had it not been for a foot to trip him from around the corner of the door. Hector stops the fall with his hands, and hears a mocking laugh from behind him. "Great," he thought "Just fucking great".

"Going somewhere _Hiccup_?" says the jock and captain of the Junior Varsity hockey team, Shaun Jorgenson. Shaun had an _incident_ a few years ago; he sneezed and everything that was in his nose was now everywhere on his desk, thus earning him the name of Snotlout. He promised to injure anyone who would _dare_ to call him Snotlout again.

"Yeah, class. Why else would I be here, Shaun? Even an idiot could've figured that one out." Some of the fellow students who witnessed the tripping started to "Oooohh" at the obvious jab towards Shaun's lack of intelligence.

"Why you little runt!" yelled Shaun, grabbing Hector by the shirt collar and throws him into the lockers. Shaun was twice Hector's size and weight so it wasn't a challenge for Shaun to throw him across the hallway. Hector slams into the locker and falls to the floor. "Get up!" orders Shaun. Hector obeys, just to be pushed into the same locker. "Nobody insults me, even an idiot could've known that," mocks Shaun as he walks away. Several students began to laugh and point at Hector, who was still picking himself off the ground, and saying things like "What was he thinking?" and "What an idiot!" Hector slowly walks into his first class of the day, and is the last one to arrive.

"It's about time Mr. Haddock, get to your seat so we can begin the lesson," says Mr. Jorgenson, Hector's biology teacher, and yes, Shaun's father. Hector just walks quietly to his seat, keeping his head down. Some students were silently giggling at his demise.

* * *

By noon, the high school cafeteria was filled with students ranging from Freshmans to Seniors. Just like everyone else, Hector stood in line for his food; today was spaghetti and meatball day. "Great, the sloppiest meal ever, I wonder what humiliating thing will happen to me today?" wonders Hector to himself. He liked the cafeteria lady Gothi, mainly because she's mute and the only one who cannot insult him. Grabbing his tray with 'slightly better than prison' food on it, he makes his way to the 'Loners Table' as some students would call it. It's nice and small, and compacted into a corner at the far end of the room so no one would really need to walk past it for any reason, other than to insult the table's occupants. Sitting down, Hector starts to eat his food and looks out the window of the building. The sun is shining and the birds are chirping. "Can this day just end already?" he muttered to himself.

* * *

Finishing his meal, Hector pulls out his art book. If there is one thing in this world that he is good at, it would be drawing. He opens the book and finds a blank page. The book is filled with a variety of images, ranging from portraits of people and landscapes, to hideous drawings of Shaun. With a concept of a beach during a sunset in mind, he starts outlining and shading away. He wants to visit places like Miami and Honolulu for the beaches. It's a hell of a lot better than the wasteland called Berk. Putting the finishing touches on his drawing, Hector doesn't realise what happens next. A meatball, covered in tomato sauce and a small piece of spaghetti lands dead centre of the page. Looking up, he looks at who threw it. Shaun and his friends were laughing at Hector's misery. "Hey Hiccup!" Shaun yells so mostly everyone can hear him, "I heard you like big, meaty balls in your mouth. I hope that you enjoy it, _loser_." If there was one word in the world that Hector could not stand, it was loser. He was called that since grade 4, the title still has not worn off. The entire cafeteria erupts into laughter, some even pointing towards Hector. The only one not laughing was Gothi, she was holding her head in her hand and shaking it. She might have been mute, but deaf? Not so much. Hector grabs the meatball and throws it into the garbage next to him. He then rips out his quick masterpiece and crunches it in a ball and throws it in the garbage as well. Grabbing his things, he runs out of the cafeteria with his tail between his legs and his face more red than a cherry.

* * *

"Last class of the day," Hector thought to himself. It was Chemistry, and he had got to class remarkably early so he would not have to deal with the constant bullying that he was the main target off. While he enjoyed the material, he hated the class itself. His class contained _all _of the people who make his life a living hell: Shaun 'Snotlout' Jorgenson, Franklin 'Fishlegs' Ingerman, Rachel 'Ruffnut' Thorston and her twin brother Thomas or 'Tuffnut', and finally Astrid Hofferson. Frank was the least of Hector's problems; he is just a backstabbing son of a bitch who would rather be popular, than to be friends with Hector back in grade 3. Rachel and Thomas were dumber than a sack of hammers but they still knew how to get on Hector's nerve. Why they wanted to be called Ruffnut and Tuffnut still remains a mystery. As for Franklin, his obsession of fish got the better of him, and people started to call him Fishlegs for whatever reason. Finally there was Astrid; she was too smart to be given an offensive nickname. That or she intimidates everyone in the school. She was slender, blond and had eyes as blue as the ocean. Hector always wanted to talk to her, but she would most likely shove him into a locker. Even if he could get the courage to get up to her, she is being guarded by Shaun like he is a pit-bull. Shaun has been trying to get with Astrid for a couple years now, and still to no avail.

* * *

Class went without any problems. Hector was the first one in, last one out; just how he liked it. In 30 seconds he would be out the door and on his way home. Walking out of the classroom, he was bumped into by Astrid, knocking both of their books to the floor. Students just stared ominously without saying a word as the toughest girl in the school ran into the _runt _of the school.

"I-I'm sorry Astrid, I didn't mean to..." stammered Hector. Astrid just responded with a glare.

"Who the fuck do you think you are pushing around a girl?" asked Shaun who grabbed Hector's shirt by the collar.

"I-I didn't push her Shaun!" Hector whined.

"Bullshit Hiccup, how about I pulverize you into next week for hurting _my girl_?" retorted Shaun.

"Knuckleheads knock it off, Principal Sven is coming." Hissed Astrid. Shaun drops Hector and gets down to 'help' Hector pick up his things.

"What is going here?" demanded Sven.

"Nothing Mr. Sven, Hector just bumped into Astrid and dropped his things." Said Shaun sweetly. Principal Sven raised an eyebrow.

"Well thank you Shaun for helping Mr. Haddock pick up his belongings. Have yourself a good weekend everyone!" Sven walks away down the hall and some students nod to Shaun that the coast is clear.

"Fucking ass kisser," Hector thinks to himself. Shaun gets up and walks away, putting his arm around Astrid.

"Did you like the way I defended you?" asks Shaun.

"First off, I am NOT _your_ girl. Second, you smell like a barn…" Retorts Astrid before being too far way for Hector to hear. The herd of students walk away from the 'accident', eager to get home to start the weekend. Hector just picks up his things and walks to the door, keeping his head down the entire time.

* * *

Hector unlocks the front door to his home and walks inside. Dropping his bag on the leather sofa, he walks to the kitchen where his father is preparing dinner.

"Hey son, how was school?" asks Stoick in his 'louder than it needs to be' voice.

Hector responds with the same answer he has been giving his father since he became a victim of bullying in grade 2: "It was good." Stoick looks at his son walk towards the bathroom and sighs, turning back to the meal.

* * *

Hector spent the rest of the evening in his room, sitting at his desk and drawing in his art book. It was what kept him calm during these hard times. While the idea was still fresh in his brain, he re-draws the image that Snotlout destroyed. Shortly after completing his masterpiece, he hangs it up right next to the drawing of the neighbourhood black cat that he sees almost daily.


	2. Falling Down Like the Rain Outside

**So Chapter 2. Yeah I guess you could say I was on a writing roll. Don't expect Chapter 3 to come out so quickly. I am still thinking of ideas.**

**Anyway, a big Thank You to everyone who favourited and followed my story, I was not expecting this many people.**

**I have a couple notes to add before you begin reading this chapter:**

**First thing, I am Canadian and I will use the Canadian spelling of words (Colour, Neighbour, Favourite, etc)**

**Secondly, this story will contain material that some people might find offensive, hence the Mature rating. The story is set in a High School, and as a recent graduate from high school, I have experienced some of the problems such as racism, and homophobia. I want to keep this story as accurate to the real world problems of High School, so even though I dreaded writing some material (Meaty balls in your mouth), I put it in there because I feel like people will have more emotions towards Hector in the story. In no way shape or form am I actually Racist, Homophobic, Sexist, or any other view of discrimination. I love everyone. :) **

**So now that I said everything I wanted to, enjoy Chapter 2. You guys are Awesome!**

* * *

"Only 15 more minutes, then I can go home and rest," Astrid thought to herself. She was a cashier at Bucket o' Mulch, Berk's gardening store. Why they chose such a stupid name for a store, she would never know. It was Saturday, and Astrid absolutely hated working on Saturdays, especially in the morning. Berk had lowered its minimum age to work from 16 to 15 so that more of its citizens can work to keep the town alive. Berk was labelled as a tourist town, and most citizens are clueless as to what tourists would want to get out of Berk. What is there to see? The rocks in many different shades of grey?

"This is stupid," muttered Astrid. "Who wants to go gardening on a day like today? It's pouring rain outside."

* * *

Hector was also working, although in the machine shop for Berk's Public Transportation Union. He couldn't do any of the actual machine work since he was unqualified, so instead he swept the floors, cleaned the offices, and organized files. It was a simple and lonely job, but he liked it. His dad's friend got him the job. Hector liked Gordon; he thought he was a funny guy.

"What are you still doing here lad? Your shift ended 45 minutes ago," said Gordon.

"Oh shit, sorry Gordon I lost track of time," replied Hector.

"You're not getting paid overtime, I hope you know that. Also call me Gobber; it's what my friends called me back home in Scotland. You get used to your hideous nickname after a while," chuckled Gobber.

"Oh really now?" smirked Hector.

"Yeah really. Now go home, enjoy the rest of this miserable day," says Gobber in his thick Scottish accent.

"Thanks, take care _Gobber_!" yelled Hiccup as he left the workshop.

* * *

After getting off the bus, Hector walked towards his house. Walking inside, Hector picks up the note on the table: "_Son, if you're reading this, it means I'm still shopping for groceries. I shouldn't be too much longer. Love, Stoick._" "Why does my dad love notes so much?" wondered Hector to himself. Hector walks upstairs to his room, and changes into clothes much more comfortable than the dirty old overalls he uses for work. Sitting down at his desk, he looks at the beach landscape from yesterday. He remembered some things Shaun said to him yesterday: "_I heard you like meaty balls." "Who the fuck do you think you are pushing around a girl?" "How about I pulverize you into next week"_

"Hector!" boomed Stoick who was standing next to Hector.

Hector jumped out of his chair. "Dad! How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough Son."

"Sorry Dad, my mind was elsewhere."

"I can see that. Hector, is there something on your mind that you want to tell me?" questioned Stoick with some worry in his voice.

"No, there is nothing wrong Dad," replied Hector with some caution in his voice. He was lying through his teeth.

"You're lying Hector. What is the problem? Out with it!" demanded Stoick.

"Since when did you care about me all of the sudden?" asked Hector with some frustration in his voice.

"Hector! How dare you say something like that to me? I have always cared about you, I am your father!" yelled Stoick.

"Like hell you do! I have spent all of my days in my room, separating myself from you because you don't care about me! If you truly cared, you would have asked this question years ago. But no, you spend all your time at work, and when you come home you don't even greet me personally, you just yell from the bottom of the stairs. Maybe that's why Mom left you, because she saw the careless man you are, boasting around because you're the mayor of Berk, a god forsaken wasteland that is _hopeless!_" Yelled Hector.

"Son…" whispered Stoick.

"You don't care about your family; your job is the most important thing in the world to you. How about I just leave, it will make both of our lives that much easier!" continued Hector. He grabs his sweater, pushes past his father and starts running down the stairs to the front door.

"Hector, stop," says Stoick from the top of the stairs.

Hector turns around and looks his father dead in the eye. "Go to hell, Dad! You know what? You don't even deserve the title of Father!" With that, Hector storms out the front door and slams it behind him, shaking the house. Stoick falls back and ends up sitting in the middle of the staircase. He feels like he was just shot in the chest; his only son has disowned him. He feels empty inside and starts to cry tears, straight from his broken soul.

* * *

Astrid sits in front of the family's computer, searching up Fail Compilations on YouTube. The rain is falling quite hard so relaxing outside is not an option. She could do homework and have the rest of the weekend to do whatever she pleases. She decides her homework can wait till tomorrow and focuses her attention to her computer monitor. She has been home for about three hours after leaving Bucket o' Mulch and can no longer find other peoples' humility to amuse her. She leaves the desk and walks up the stairs to her kitchen. As she grabs the carton of chocolate milk from the refrigerator, she hears her mom, Julia, mutter something.

"What was that Mom?" asks Astrid.

"Oh nothing honey, just asking questions to the universe," responds Julia. Intrigued, Astrid leaves the kitchen and walks to where her Mom was standing in the living room, looking out the front window. In front of her yard is one of many bus stops scattered around Berk. Sitting at this bus stop is an auburn haired boy who was drenched from the pouring rain. Astrid recognizes the boy as Hector from her chemistry class. "He has been sitting there for two hours, waving past bus after bus even though there is only one bus route around town," comments Julia.

"Aren't you going to do something about it?" asks Astrid.

"Are you crazy? I'm not going to talk to him; he is the mayor's son. I don't want to make the news," exclaims Julia.

"Mom, we get the newspaper once a week. I'd hate to tell you, we don't get news here in Berk," responds Astrid.

"Sure, but on Monday when the newspaper comes to our door, there better not be a headline like 'Over Protective Mom Speaks to Mayor Haddock's Son'. Astrid since you know the boy, do you mind if you speak to him? He is going to get sick if he stays out there too long."

Astrid looks at Julia with her 'Are you fucking kidding me?' face. "Mom, do I have to? He _hates _me."

Julia responds with the 'Yes because I am your mom' face. "What do you think sweetie?"

"Fine!" deadpans Astrid. She walks to the front door and puts on her rain jacket and walks out, greeting the cold rain head on.

Hector is sitting on the wooden bench, soaked to his underwear. He is emotionless, looking back on the argument with his father. "I'm such a fucking idiot!" he mutters to himself, the rain muting the sound of his voice. Hector is cold, no, he is freezing. He doesn't care, no one does. He wants to be alone; it would be easier for everyone if he just _disappeared._ The rain is loud enough that he does not hear the footsteps coming from behind him.

"Hey Hector." Hector turns to see who said his name other than his father. The blond haired, blue eyed girl that everyone feared at his school was walking towards him. Astrid was surprised that she said _Hector_. She thought she forgot his actual name; it was a depressing thought that he was only a Hiccup to everyone.

"Hi Astrid," says Hector in such a depressing tone.

"What are you doing here?" asks Astrid.

"Did your Mom send you out here to talk to me?" asks Hector, completely blowing off Astrid's question.

"Yeah. She uh, did," says Astrid. Why is she more nervous than Hector? Would he start tattle tailing her to everyone at school? That she was a softie? No, no one would listen to him. Why is she making such a big deal out of this?

Hector scoffs with a slight smirk on his face. Looking down at the ground again, his face returns to sadness. "Of course she did," he replies.

"She wants you to go home and get inside, you'll get a cold," says Astrid with a slight worry in her voice. "Crap" she thought. "Why do I care so much about if he is inside or not? I could care less about him."

"That's the point Astrid," he deadpans to her.

"Why?" questions Astrid.

Hector gets up and walks towards Astrid. He stops maybe three feet in front of her, looks her straight in the eyes and says "So I don't have to go to school and see the likes of you!" There was subtle ferocity in his voice. Astrid for once, was speechless. She stared into his emerald green eyes and she could feel her heart sink with guilt. His eyes were not full of life, or even broken. They were lifeless, _dead._ Hector turns on his heels and walks away, leaving Astrid standing in the rain. She felt _bad _for him. She occasionally insulted him over the last few years, but Shaun was his biggest kryptonite. She realized the damage done to Hector; years of torment and humiliation have taken someone that could have been full of life, and brought him down to nothing. She could tell by looking into his eyes. They were just broken mirrors, with no story to tell. He felt no love or compassion and spent his entire life running; running from people like _her._ Astrid walks back to her house, feeling like her very soul was ripped from her body. Walking through the door, she steps into the living room where there are Hofferson family pictures hanging around the room, taken annually at Christmas time since she was born. 14 pictures hang around the room, all but the latest two have 4 people proudly bearing the Hofferson name. This year another portrait will be added; adding to the trend of only 3 people bearing the Hofferson name. With emotions and tears flooding her eyes, Astrid drops to the ground, only to be grabbed and embraced by her mother. Astrid squeezes against Julia, whimpering into her shoulder. Julia holds her daughter, telling her it will be alright. She is wondering what the hell just happened outside of her door.

* * *

"What does she know, why does she care?" were the only things Hector could think of after leaving Astrid in the rain. Hector is walking home from the bus stop. It was the closest one to his house which was only a block away. He stands at the crosswalk, waiting for the light to turn. Hector feels a light pressure against his left leg. He looks down to find a black cat, rubbing itself against his leg. "Oh, it's you!" says Hector with some joy in his voice. He bends down and picks up the cat. It has piercing green eyes which have some resemblance to Hector's. "You're soaking wet buddy. How about I take you back home and get you dried up?" asks Hector to the animal. It wears no collar or tags, it could be a stray. The cat rests against his shoulder "I take that as a yes." Both walk across the street. "Who knows what he will think, he probably hates me right now. I don't know what he thinks about cats, but we're about to find out now aren't we?" Hector unlocks the door to his house and walks inside. Stoick is sitting on the sofa. He looks up to see a drenched Hector and cat companion.

"Hector, where have you been?" asks Stoick with concern.

"I was just across the street. Listen Dad, I am really sorry about earlier. I guess I had a lot of built up frustration," says Hector quietly.

"It's okay son, we all do things we're ashamed of. I am sorry too, for not being so father like," says Stoick apologetically.

"You're forgiven. Besides no matter what I say, you are still the best father ever," says Hector.

Stoick's face brightens up at the complement. "What are you going to do about him?" he asks, referring to the cat.

"I was going to dry him off and keep him warm. If all goes well with you, maybe I could… adopt him," says Hector. Stoick's eyes turn to concern. "Now before you say anything, just hear me out. You're always working, so when I am home alone I could at least have a companion. He doesn't have any tags or anything like that, he is just a stray. I have money, I could get him some toys, a scratching post, food, kitty litter, the whole bit. He will be my responsibility Dad. So what do you think?"

Stoick pauses for a moment to think about the offer. He looks at Hector. "He will be _your_ responsibility?" he asks.

"Yes"

"Then he is all yours," says Stoick. Hector runs over and lightly hugs his dad as to not crush the cat, still being held by Hector. The cat purrs loudly and both father and son chuckle quietly.

* * *

"Now what to name you?" asks Hector to the cat who is lying down on desk. The cat opens one eye and gets up to stretch and yawn. Hector had spent the remainder of the afternoon at the local pet store, getting accessories for a cat he just 'adopted' a couple hours ago.

The left side of the cat's face was missing some teeth. Some of the gums have scaring and bruises from some sort of accident. "Huh, the left side of your face is toothless bud. I wonder what happened to you?" says Hector with his voice drifting off. The cat lies down on the desk again. "How about Gummy?" he asks. The cat hissed slightly and then closes its eyes. "Okay, not what I had in mind. How about Scarface?" The cat opens one eye and glares at Hector. "Didn't like that one huh?" He ponders for a few seconds. "How about Toothless?" The cat closes its eye and purrs quietly. Hector gives a small smile "So Toothless it is."

* * *

**So that is Chapter 2, what did everyone think? I would love to read some reviews from you.**

**See everyone in the next chapter! You are Awesome! :)**


	3. Caged Inside a Dream

**Holy Dialogue! Yeah there is A LOT of dialogue in this chapter.**

**Fun Fact: This chapter was never supposed to exist. The ending was supposed to be the beginning of what will be Chapter 4. I felt like Astrid deserves a bit more history in my story, so here you go.**

**This is the 'Dream Chapter' and it takes place slightly more than 2 years before the start of the actual story.**

**It was hard writing this Chapter, I just couldn't be satisfied with the first attempts I did. Let me tell you it is HARD trying to write about a loving family of four when you, as the writer, are an only child and have parents that are not as connected. I want to make it believable and I hope I accomplished that, but only one way to find out.**

**Oh well, enough rambling. I hope you guys enjoy this Chapter!**

**You are Awesome! :)**

**P.S. Thank you to the four of you who wrote a review for Chapter 2, I wanted to cry I was so happy! :') I will take into consideration what each of you wrote to me and try your suggestions.**

**Author's Note: Just in case you are unfamiliar with how to pronounce ****Jürgen's name, it is pronounced Yurg-in. Hopefully that helps :)**

**Author's Note 2: Yes, Jürgen was at one time used as a Nordic name, just like Astrid. Now Jürgen is a common German name.**

* * *

"Astrid," mutters a soft voice. "Time to wake up Astrid."

Astrid rubs open her eyes after a long night's sleep and turns to her side. Sitting in a chair next to her bedside is an older teenage boy wearing a stupid pointed hat. "What is this?" she asks sheepishly.

"Happy Birthday!" exclaims the boy.

"Jürgen, cut it out," whines Astrid. She grabs one of her pillows and throws it at him.

Jürgen catches the pillow and throws it back at Astrid. "Today is the day my little sister becomes a teenager, and by the looks of it, you already have it mastered. "

"What are you talking about? Just let me sleep."

"My point exactly, teenagers love sleep more than anything."

"That's good, now let me sleep," mutters Astrid. "And get that stupid birthday hat off your head."

Jürgen chuckles quietly, "Which leads me to my next point, getting one out of bed is harder than waking one up." Jürgen puts his arms under his sister and lifts her up with ease. Astrid squirms as she is removed from her warm bed.

"I wasn't this annoying for _your _birthday," huffs Astrid.

"Yeah but that was my 17th birthday, nothing special. However a 13th birthday is something to bug my little sister about," chuckles Jürgen. He carries Astrid downstairs where Julia and their father, Anthony, are waiting in the living room. The house is decorated with streamers and ribbons, all to celebrate her birthday. Astrid scoffs at the sight of all the decorations, before cuddling up against her brother for warmth. Jürgen is significantly larger than Astrid, even though she was still growing as a result of puberty. He stands tallest in the family at 6 feet, 4 inches tall, making Anthony feel short at only 6 feet tall. Jürgen and Astrid look very similar, despite having a massive height difference and a 4 year age gap. Their facial features and hair colour are similar; however Jürgen has dark grey eyes, unlike his ocean eyed sister.

"Was it hard getting her out of bed?" jokes Anthony.

"You have no idea," retorted Jürgen. Astrid glares at her brother as her parents laugh. He puts Astrid down on the sofa and moves a strand of hair out of her face. "Mom, Dad and I were thinking of taking you north to the forest and creeks for a barbeque lunch and some exploration before we head home for a nice steak dinner. Then you can relax all you want before your party tomorrow. What do you think, sis?"

"Sounds good Jürgen, but on one condition."

"And what might that be Astrid?"

Astrid lifts her arms in the air. "Carry me to my bed and let me sleep for 30 more minutes." The rest of her family laughs.

"Told you she was a pain in the ass to get out of bed," muttered Jürgen to his parents.

* * *

The Hofferson family was in their small sedan, travelling down the highway towards the national forest and campground. They spent many weekends during the summer camping, fishing, and just being a family together. It's the first Saturday of July and the temperature alone could set records. The windows of the car are rolled all the way down to let some fresh air in. "You doing okay Jürgen?" asks Astrid.

"Oh yeah, I'm doing excellent. I just have to contort myself so I can fit in the car. I swear if I were any taller, we would have to cut a hole in the roof so I can fit," says Jürgen sarcastically. Astrid laughs at his dry humour, and slight misfortune.

"I asked you before we left if you wanted to sit in the front, but no you wanted to sit beside your sister," mocks Julia who was sitting in the front passenger seat.

"Don't worry Jürgen, we're almost there," says Anthony.

"Finally. If I have to hear Astrid go 'are we there yet?' one more time, I think I'll lose it," scoffs Jürgen. He can feel Astrid glaring into his soul.

"So whose idea was it to do this?" asks Astrid.

"It was Jürgen's idea honey," says Julia. "Don't you have the best brother ever?"

"Yeah. I guess I do," replies Astrid who gives a small smile to her older brother, who returns the favour.

* * *

"We're here," says Anthony.

"Finally!" says Astrid excitedly, unbuckling her seatbelt and leaving the car before it stops. Anthony parks the car at the campsite and both he and Julia get out of the car.

"We should take a picture," suggested Julia.

"Sounds like a good idea," replies Anthony.

"Well now, just wait a couple minutes. I still need to unfold myself," laughs Jürgen as he struggles to get out of the car. "Dad, did you have to put the seat all the way back while you drive?"

"Of course I had I too, I need my leg room too," jokes Anthony.

"Oh ha ha," says Jürgen sarcastically who has to crawl out of the car to free himself. "We need a bigger car."

"If we had more money, we would. But we have to work with what we have," replies Anthony.

"Are you two done? We've been standing here forever waiting for you two to get over here so we can take the picture," exclaims Astrid standing next to Julia in front of a large oak tree. Her impatience is showing.

"Just give me a minute, I need to get the camera and tripod," says Jürgen while walking back to the car.

* * *

"Wow these hamburgers are delicious Jürgen, you should do the cooking from now on!" says Astrid excitedly. Julia and Anthony look at her with disgust. "S-Sorry, I didn't mean it that way." Her tone changed at the thought of insulting her parents and their cooking.

"No Astrid, it's okay. We understand that you were just complimenting your brother," says Julia with some cheer in her voice.

"If you think these are good, you should try his eggnog come Christmas time," suggests Anthony. "If you don't chicken out this time."

"I didn't chicken out, I just don't like eggs," says Astrid. "Well maybe this year I will give it a try."

"Thank you," says Jürgen. "I was starting to worry that my cooking was revolting."

"What? I never said it was revolting! I just don't like eggs," exclaims Astrid trying to defend herself from her family teasing her.

"We're just kidding around Astrid, no need to worry," smiles Jürgen. The family finishes their barbeque lunch. Anthony and Julia start cleaning up the condiments and portable barbeque. "Come on Astrid, let's go for a walk."

"Sure, where are we going Jürgen?"

"Just down to the creek," says Jürgen to Astrid. He calls to his parents. "Astrid and I are just going for a walk to the creek."

"Okay, be careful you two," they say simultaneously. The siblings start walking down the trail towards the creek. They don't say much during their short hike down to the water's edge.

"I always love coming down here, it's more interesting than Berk," states Astrid.

"I know what you mean. But on the other hand, Berk is our home. We should cherish it," replies Jürgen. "Speaking of Berk, we should probably head back. Our dinner reservations at the steakhouse is at 5:00."

"Sounds good to me," says Astrid. She walks up to and hugs her brother from behind. "Thanks for taking me out here Jürgen, its better than the pampering that happens during most birthdays."

"You're welcome, Astrid."

"You're amazing Jürgen. I couldn't ask for a better brother. I love you." She buries her head into his back, squeezing him tightly.

"I love you too Astrid. I couldn't ask for a better sister." She squeezes him a little tighter before letting go and both siblings walk up the hill towards the camp site.

* * *

"So Jürgen, how was your friend doing this year? Hector or whatever his name is," asks Julia. The Hoffersons are at the steakhouse waiting for their meals, discussing the previous school year.

"I believe Hector is doing okay now, he was still getting pushed around like a rag doll but it usually stopped when I was around. At least its summer break so he doesn't have to worry about anything right now. Still, he doesn't deserve to be treated like that, no one does," says Jürgen.

"Why doesn't he talk to someone about it?" asks Anthony.

"I don't know, he thinks that no one will listen to him."

"Are you kidding me? He's the mayor's son. Stoick can write up the school or something because no one will do anything about it," states Julia.

"It's kind of complicated, besides I don't see him that often anymore," says Jürgen.

Astrid is tuning out the conversation. She knows who they're talking about, that little runt who is just trying to be nice to her.

_"__What are you getting at Hiccup?" asks Astrid._

_"__N-Nothing, I'm just trying to be friendly," says Hector._

_"__Well go be friendly somewhere else, no one wants you here," says Astrid aggressively._

"Astrid!" hisses Jürgen. Astrid snaps out of her daydream trance.

"Sorry. What were we talking about?" she asks.

"I was asking if you noticed how Hector was doing during your classes with him," says Jürgen.

"Oh Hector was doing fine," says Astrid in a way that she wanted to avoid answering the question.

"Well that's good," says Jürgen suspiciously. The waitress walks up to the table with four steaming plates of food. "Good! I'm starving"

* * *

Driving home from steakhouse, the family is unusually quiet. Jürgen breaks the silence. "Was something wrong with Hector, Astrid? You didn't seem okay saying that he was _fine_."

"Shaun was just being an asshole to him, I feel bad. Plus Shaun kept trying to hit on me all year, it was awkward," lies Astrid to hide that in fact it was _her_ insulting her brother's friend.

"Well in September when I see him, I'll make sure he stays away from you and Hector."

Astrid gives a small smile. "Thanks Jürgen, you're the best."

The remainder of the drive home was quiet. It was well past sundown, and Astrid was quite tired from a long birthday. At least she could see all her friends tomorrow for her birthday party. The small sedan was crossing an intersection when Astrid notices a small ray of light in her peripheral vision and she looks to her left. "DAD, LOOK OUT!"

And the world went black.

* * *

Astrid doesn't remember the collision. She doesn't remember being in a car that rolled over. She doesn't remember her parents crawling out of the car. The world through her eyes is blurry, her ears are deaf but some sound is still making its way into her brain. A siren, a car alarm, her parents screaming her name…

"ASTRID!" Astrid jolts awake hearing her parents' voices trying to get her to wake up. The car window is cracked but not broken and it is the only thing separating her from the safety of her parents. Astrid is still in her seatbelt, hanging upside down in the crushed sedan. Sitting next to her is Jürgen. His window shattered completely as the collision happened on the driver's side of the car. The entire side is buckled inwards.

"Jürgen?" asks Astrid weakly. "Hey Jürgen, wake up." Jürgen is not responding. Astrid reaches over to shake her brother. "Jürgen, Wake Up!" No response. He isn't breathing and blood is spilling out of his skull, staining his short blond hair. Astrid realizes that the worst is happening. "Jürgen? Jürgen?! Jürgen Wake UP!" screams Astrid with alarm in her voice. Tears are rolling up her forehead. A loud crunch is heard and the giant hydraulic claw nicknamed the 'Jaws of Life' rips Astrid's door off of its hinges. Two first responders reach into the car, one holding Astrid, the other cutting her seatbelt. Astrid is resisting rescue. "NO! LET ME GO! YOU HAVE TO SAVE MY BROTHER!" Astrid is screaming at the top of her lungs. The first responders carry her to her parents who are cut up and bruised from the collision. It was amazing that she had no devastating injuries; just some cuts from Jürgen's window flying through the car. Astrid can see the extent of the collision first hand. A large, black pick-up truck had slammed into the side of her family's car, right behind the driver's door. Jürgen had taken the full force of the impact. Police had the pick-up driver in handcuffs. He was driving while under the influence of alcohol and passed out at the wheel.

Two first responders managed to separate the two vehicles to get access to Jürgen's door. Doing the same procedure they performed on Astrid's door, they remove Jürgen from the vehicle. For Astrid, Julia, and Anthony, the next few seconds would feel like hours. The family holds their breath as they watch the paramedics try to resuscitate the boy. 10 seconds felt like an eternity for Astrid, but after that short moment, the paramedics shake their heads and stand up, covering Jürgen with a white sheet. Astrid's worst nightmare had become a reality. She drops to her knees, eyes filling up with tears. "JÜRGEN!" she screams, filling the quiet streets of Berk with sounds of her grief.

* * *

**Well that was Chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**I want to know what you thought about this chapter, I would love to hear a review from you.**

**Like I said earlier, this chapter was difficult to write. I felt like there wasn't as much emotion in this chapter as I wanted, but maybe I'm wrong. I'm hoping that I _am_ wrong and that there was emotional context in here. **

**Anyway, stay tuned for Chapter 4!**

**Once again, thank you for reading my fan fiction, I never expected how much attention this is getting compared to my expectations.**

**You Guys Are Awesome! :)**


	4. Following the Storm

**So Chapter 4, Longest Chapter yet.**

**I am excited for what is coming after this chapter, but I'm also worried because I don't know where to begin.**

**Anyway, Thank you for the reviews everyone :')**

**I shall respond to a few.**

**Storyspinnerbah: Thanks for the compliment, I shall :)**

**bigmike33321: Thanks for the misleading compliment :)**

**Dragonbow117: Thank you so much for your reviews. They are well detailed and have both comments and criticisms. I tried to not rush in this chapter. I guess when I did rush, it was because I was excited to upload the next chapter. As for Jürgen being the 'perfect' brother, well he isn't. There are some parts in this chapter regarding more history of him. I am planning for one or two more 'Dream Chapters' and make Jürgen not as perfect as he was in the previous chapter.**

**HicxAst (Guest): You're right, this isn't a Disney film whereas everything will end up just fine. Hector won't be as accepting as if it were a movie, but he is not going to be cold either. I still want him to be likeable.**

**I was listening to A LOT of the first movie's soundtrack before writing this chapter, and I will admit that the first 50 seconds of 'New Tail' (Track 9?) was the inspiration for the paragraph where Hector draws Toothless. (Sorry for the spoilers)**

**Again thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoy the chapter. I will have some things to say after it though.**

**You Are Awesome :)**

* * *

Astrid wakes up, practically jumping out of her bed. Her room is dark, with some light coming from the moon. Her clock reads 3:12 A.M. She is panting heavily and sweating profusely. "It was just a dream, just a bad dream," she pants to herself. Astrid tries to resist some tears forming in her eyes. The nightmare was reoccurring ever since that night; the night Jürgen died at the hands of a drunken asshole who thought it was intelligent to drive home from the bar. Astrid grabs her phone and calls Jürgen's cell phone. Astrid had been paying his cell phone bill every month, just so she could hear his voice from his voicemail message.

"_You have reached the voicemail box of Jürgen Hofferson. Sorry I can't get to the phone right now but if you leave your name, number and a brief message, I will get back to you at my earliest convenience. Have a good day," _says Jürgen's message. The technology had slightly distorted the sound but Astrid could still hear her late brother's deep, baritone voice. Tears fill her eyes; she misses him with all of her heart. This year would be the third Christmas without him. Astrid tries to fall back asleep, but the crash keeps replaying in her mind. She gets out of bed and heads toward the kitchen.

Astrid walks down the stairs and into the kitchen. A candle is lit on the kitchen table and Anthony is sitting in his chair, laying his head into his crossed arms. "Dad?" asks Astrid. He looks up. "What are you doing up?"

"I should be asking you the same question young lady."

"I… I can't sleep," mumbles Astrid.

"You're not the only one sweetie," he replies. Astrid sits down next to her father. "If only I didn't have to go to the bathroom, none of this would have ever happened." His voice is soft, but weak. A quiet tremor is noticeable in his voice; he tries to fight back tears.

"Dad, none of this was _your_ fault. It was that drunk asshole," replies Astrid. A lone tear slides down her face. The entire family have had the same nightmare occurring frequently for over two years now. If someone is awake in the kitchen at 3 in the morning, chances are it was that nightmare that woke them up.

"I just miss him, I miss my boy," whimpers Anthony. His hand is moving across the cover of a photo album that was on the table in front of him, he feels too emotional to look at pictures from Jürgen's youth. The album was custom made by a family friend. The deep green cover had a granite-like design in it. The gold lettering across the cover said: 'In Memory of Jürgen Hofferson'. 'May 4, 1991 – July 7, 2008'. Finally with some courage, he opened the photo album. Inside were pictures of Jürgen through every step of his life; from birth and early birthdays, to his last Christmas and Astrid's 13th birthday. Anthony flips through the book and finds a photo of Jürgen holding Astrid for the first time after she was born. A horrible look was plastered on his face. "He looked so pissed," laughs Anthony. "For the first year of your life, Jürgen hated you Astrid. He did not want to be around you; ah it was cute."

Astrid laughs at some of the pictures of young Jürgen and Astrid. She flips to a picture of her, smiling and being covered in cheesecake, Jürgen standing behind her with the biggest scowl on his face. "I remember that, Jürgen had to go to the washroom and you just took his cheesecake when we weren't looking. He came back horrified, almost crying so the waitress came with another piece of cheesecake. He really did not like you at all at the time. Eventually he started growing up and realizing he is stuck with you, whether he liked it or not," continued Anthony. Astrid noticed how these early photos made him so happy, he was smiling even though there was the odd tear sliding down his cheek.

Anthony and Astrid continue going through the photo album, laughing quietly as to not wake Julia. Eventually, Anthony flips to the back of the book where the last picture of Jürgen was taken. The family of four, standing in front of a majestic oak tree, were celebrating Astrid's 13th birthday. She was sitting on her brother's shoulders, and their parents stood on either side of them, smiling proudly. It was one of the few pictures they had where both Jürgen and Astrid were smiling with joy, and not fighting like siblings do. Astrid and Anthony couldn't help but cry. They hugged and embraced each other, letting all of their emotions out over the fact that Jürgen was gone.

* * *

Hector woke up feeling like he was tossed into a meat tenderizer. He had developed a nasty cold; sitting in the rain for two hours yesterday wasn't the best idea. At least he wouldn't be going to school for the next couple days, so his plan worked. He sits up and can't help sneezing and coughing like he was dying. It was painful sure, but less painful than being at school. Hector can hear heavy footsteps coming up the stairs and towards his bedroom. "Hector?" asks Stoick while walking in. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, I have a pretty nasty cold," replies Hector. He had little colour in his face and looked like he belonged in the hospital.

"Oh son, why did you go outside for so long yesterday?" asks Stoick in a passive aggressive type of voice.

"I needed to cool off after our argument," replies Hector with some dry humour.

"I hope you didn't mean that literally."

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. You will never know," jokes Hector.

"This is serious son. Get some rest, I'll get some soup cooking soon." Stoick notices Toothless on Hector's desk. "Have you named him yet?"

"Yeah I did, sorry I didn't tell you yesterday," responds Hector. He starts motioning with his hands, introducing the two for the first time formally. "Dad, Toothless. Toothless, Dad." Toothless meows quietly in recognition.

"Why in Thor's name is his name Toothless?" asks Stoick.

Hector rubs his hand against his face. "You've been watching too many Viking movies again haven't you?" Stoick nods, accepting his guilty addiction for Viking movies and lore. "He was in an accident of some sort; some of the teeth on the left side of his face are missing."

"I'll take your word for it son. Anyway, get some rest. I will get you in a couple hours when the soup is ready."

"Thanks Dad." Stoick leaves Hectors room, leaving Hector and Toothless inside. Toothless gets off of the desk and climbs up onto the bed, resting near Hector's legs. Hector lies back down and falls asleep almost instantaneously when his head hits the pillow.

* * *

Astrid walks into school on Monday morning. Walking through the main foyer, she starts to walk towards the High School portion of the large, complex building. She passes by the large trophy case in the main hallway of the high school wing. Inside are mementos to past celebrations and nominations for the school. In most of the awards, one name is present: Jürgen Hofferson. Sure she had her name in there as well, but not as much as her brother. He was part of almost everything in the school. Being involved in sports and achieving academic excellence, to being an artist and playing the Baritone Saxophone in the school's concert and jazz bands. He was a recipient of the Kyoto award, an achievement that is awarded to a group of three students in high school every four years who have built the best mock city that can run off of renewable energy. This year was her chance to win it, and start to catch up to her almost perfect brother. She was envious of him; almost perfect grades in everything and yet she can't compete with him. She continues to walk past the trophy case. "Get out of my head Jürgen," she mutters to herself. "You're starting to be more annoying than a fly on the wall."

"There you are babe, I was looking all over for you," says Shaun running up to her. He catches up and puts his large, sweaty arm around her shoulder.

Astrid shakes his arm free. "I am not your _babe_ Shaun, we aren't even dating. Go find someone else."

"Can't hurt to try though right?" boasts Shaun. Astrid scoffs.

"Just go to class Shaun, I'll see you at lunch."

"Whatever you say babe," replies Shaun, winking at Astrid. She almost vomits in her mouth.

* * *

Astrid is walking to her first class: Band. She decided after some hesitation to follow in her brothers footsteps and play some music. That was before the accident but now she does it to honour him. She could never play the Baritone Sax though; damn thing was almost her height and was a battering ram when the instrument was in its case. She opted for the smaller Alto Sax. She passes by the Art room which is right next to the band room. Mrs. Harrison, the Art teacher, is hanging a beautiful painting of the school. She stops and admires it. It is an aerial painting of the school in all its glory. Everything was painted to the finest of detail; even the bricks were individually separated. The painting looked like a photograph. The grass was deep green, and the pathways were clean of litter. There were things the real school didn't have: an outdoor patio with picnic tables and a courtyard for kids to play in. It looked like the perfect school.

"It's quite fascinating isn't it?" remarks Mrs. Harrison.

"Yeah, it's beautiful. It looks so realistic," replies Astrid.

"I know what you mean. I don't know how he does it, but he does and it's amazing!" Mrs. Harrison was admiring the masterpiece more than Astrid was.

"Who painted this?" asks Astrid.

"Hector Haddock did. He is such an amazing artist," says the teacher proudly. Astrid glances at the bottom right corner of the painting where the artist's signature was and sure enough, it was Hector's. "He is the best student I have ever had, hands down. It's no doubt he will be getting a 100% for Art on his report card if he continues this up," continues Mrs. Harrison. Astrid felt like she was just shot in the heart. Jürgen also had Mrs. Harrison for Art a few years ago. At the end of the year, he had a 98% for his final grade. Here was Hector, someone who she hated, and he managed to do _better_ than Jürgen at something before she ever could. This infuriated Astrid; she turned on her heels and stormed to her Band class before the bell rang.

* * *

"Earth to Astrid!" hisses Franklin.

"I'm listening Frank, I'm just not saying much," replies Astrid. It was lunch time, and the cafeteria was packed as usual. Astrid, Frank, Rachel and Thomas were sitting at their favourite table. Shaun was still in line to get his food.

"You haven't said _anything_ since you walked in. Is something on your mind?" asks Frank with concern.

"No nothing is on my mind Frank," says Astrid as she fake yawns. "I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night, that's all." She lied.

"Alright then," mutters Franklin.

"What was keeping you up all night then Astrid?" asks Rachel.

"Just a nightmare Rachel," says Astrid. Rachel coughs forcefully. "Sorry _Ruffnut_. Like I said just a nightmare, like it always is."

"Always? Like you mean it's the same dream over and over again?" asks Tuffnut with excitement. Everyone looks at him like he has been living under a rock for the last few years.

"Yes Tuff, same nightmare almost every night," scoffs Astrid in annoyance.

"That's cool! I wish I could get nightmares every night."

"No, not cool Tuffnut. I barely get a full night's sleep, I'm lucky if I don't have that nightmare when I sleep."

"What nightmare is exactly?" asks Tuffnut with confusion.

"The accident…" mutters Astrid.

"Oh…" says Tuffnut. He leans over to his twin sister and whispers. "There was an accident?" Astrid glares at him like he is a dumb sack of hammers.

The twins continue to bicker when Shaun comes to the table. "Move it _Fishy_, I want to sit next to my girl." Frank moves to the other side of the table where the twins are. Astrid scoffs. "Babe, is there something on your mind? It better be me," gloats Shaun in his narcissistic tone.

Astrid almost throws up in her mouth for the second time today. "No Shaun, nothing is on my mind!" she snaps.

Shaun looks horrified while Frank looks confused. "Astrid, I don't want to pester you but there _is_ something on your mind. We're all friends here, you can tell us," says Frank.

Astrid lets out a long sigh. "Okay so I was going to class this morning and I walked by the Art room and Mrs. Harrison was boasting over this painting Hector did and how he was her best student and all." Franklin quickly understands and nods.

"Sorry, who's painting?" asks Shaun.

"_Hiccup's_" replies Astrid distastefully.

"Ah, that's better. Speaking of the runt, where is he? I didn't see him today," says Shaun aggressively while looking towards the Loner's Table. There are no occupants.

"He's probably skipping, you scared him I guess," lies Astrid. She doesn't want any of them to know she spoke to him over the weekend. She knew he was probably sick as all hell.

"He deserved to shit his pants; no one wants him here so I just did the school a favour," boasts Shaun. Astrid's gut twisted a little bit. She wanted to do the right thing. She wanted to stand up for him. But she remained silent. Who was she kidding; she would only stand up for him because he was friends with her brother. "Anyway, why was his painting on your mind exactly?" interrogates Shaun. Astrid opens her mouth to speak but Franklin interrupts her.

"If Mrs. Harrison is saying that Hiccup is the best student she ever had, that would mean he would be better than Astrid's brother at something," states Frank.

"Why does it matter if Hiccup is better than Astrid's brother?" asks Tuffnut.

"Because Jürgen is without a doubt the best student this school has ever seen. Astrid is the only person in the school that can rival him," continues Frank. This boosts Astrid's pride significantly, giving her confidence. It wasn't true however, Hector was very intelligent at his classes; sure he wasn't very physical but he was alongside Astrid for highest marks for each of their academic classes.

"So what if that runt is better than your brother at _one_ thing? You are better than Hiccup at everything else; he's probably failing gym," says Shaun to Astrid. Shaun, Ruffnut and Tuffnut are laughing carelessly. Astrid and Frank on the other hand are forcing laughs. "Besides, as far as I'm concerned, you'll be better than your brother in a few years since you will actually reach your 18th birthday," boasts Shaun, with tears streaming down his face. The rest of the table falls silent, and glares at him like he was the Anti-Christ. Astrid looks like she will murder Shaun in the middle of the cafeteria. "What?" he asks, completely unaware of what he said.

"Dude, Ruff and I are fucked up, don't get me wrong. But that was a low blow, even low for us. You don't say something like that, especially about a sibling who passed away," states Tuffnut. He too has anger in his voice. He never really knew Jürgen, but he cares deeply about Astrid.

Astrid's face is red with anger; a couple tears are rolling down her cheeks. Without hesitation, she slaps Shaun across his face. "Fuck you _Snotlout_! I wish you would just burn in hell!" hissed Astrid loud enough for some nearby tables to quiet down and look towards her. She gets up and storms out of the cafeteria. Frank and Ruffnut get up and chase after her in hopes to support her, while Tuffnut gets up and finds a new table to eat at. No one wants to eat with a scumbag like Shaun.

* * *

"'ello?" rings a Scottish accent on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Gobber," says Hector while coughing hoarsely. "I'm sorry I can't come into work today. I'm pretty sick."

"You sound like hell lad, get some rest Hector. You better be healthy on Thursday," says Gobber.

"I should be better by then," says Hector. "Hey Gobber?" he asks.

"Yes lad?"

"I think I'm going to try your advice; the whole hideous nickname thing. You can call me Hiccup if you like."

Gobber laughs quietly on the other end of the line. "Alright _Hiccup_ whatever you say. Get well soon." Hector hangs up the phone. It was Tuesday morning, and Hector had spent all of Monday sleeping or eating soup. He didn't care that he was missing too much school. He didn't want to be there anymore, he had no friends left. Hector wanted to get his homework done so he would be caught up when he got back to class. He gets up and strolls to his desk. Toothless is sleeping, and purring quietly. Hector didn't want to start homework right away, he just wanted to draw. Get his mind off of some things.

He wanted to draw Toothless for once, not that he hasn't done so before, but the animal has never been this close to him. Hector looks to his collection of art for inspiration. He couldn't find anything that was suitable. He wanted to try something new. He looks to his right, where a bookshelf is adjacent to the desk. The bookshelf is filled with everything Hector enjoyed: Fiction novels, science and art books, and mythology; everything from Cyclops to the Loch Ness Monster. Hector reaches over and grabs a black, hard cover book and pulls it out. Dragon mythology was the subject; Hector's favourite of them all. He found his inspiration, as he was going to draw Toothless in the form of a dragon. He began drawing the outlines of the wings.

* * *

Astrid is walking down the halls towards her Physics class. An arm goes around her shoulder. "Hey babe, I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie tonight?" asks Shaun, seeming completely oblivious about what happened yesterday.

"No Shaun, I don't want to go see a movie with you. Quite frankly I don't want to see you _at all._ Are you so thick skulled that you think I can just brush off what you said yesterday like it was no big deal. Well it was. Stop calling me babe and to set the record straight, I am NOT your girl. Hector was right, you are a fucking idiot and you're blissfully unaware of it," says Astrid bluntly. She said Hector was right. Those three words, in a row, in the same sentence, in a serious way. What was he doing to her mind?

"What are you saying Astrid?" whimpers Shaun.

"Fuck you, Asshole!" hisses Astrid with fire burning in her eyes. She turns and walks away, heading towards her class. She felt accomplished for telling someone so ignorant to fuck off. It was so simple for her, why was it such a challenge for Hector? Thoughts of Hector's abused life at school flooded her mind. She felt guilty, but at the same time, relieved. She shut Hector's biggest threat down. Maybe Shaun will go easy on him. Maybe Hector could actually have a day at school without having to look behind him every 30 seconds. "Why am I having these thoughts?" she asks to herself.

* * *

"Oh Stoick, my old friend, how have you been?" asks Gobber.

"I'm good. I'm not great, but I'm not horrible either," laughs Stoick. Gobber and Stoick were in the local bar after a long day's work. "So why did you drag me down here Gobber? You know you could've just called me."

"It's about your son, Stoick."

"Oh boy, what now Gobber?"

"He called me this morning; he said he wasn't feeling great. But that's nothing weird, the kid sounded like shit. The reason I called you down here is because of his nickname."

"His nickname?" asks Stoick.

"He said he wanted me to call him Hiccup, Stoick."

"And? What's the problem?"

"Stoick, friends don't call their friends Hiccup, even if it's an inside joke. I'm asking you to suggest for him to find better friends."

"Gobber, I don't think he really has any friends anymore. Ever since that Hofferson kid died a couple years ago, Hector hasn't left the house other than for school and work."

"What are you saying Stoick?"

"I'm saying there is a good chance he's a victim of harassment."

"That's a good point. Or it's because he's weird Stoick. Your kid is… different."

Stoick laughs. "Good point. But I think I will talk to him after work tomorrow and see what's going on."

"Sounds good to me Stoick," says Gobber. The pair of old friends continue to talk about work, life, and the waitress who kept bringing them beer.

* * *

Hector wakes up on Wednesday morning feeling mostly better. He slept in through most of his classes so going to school was not an option. He sits up and admires his masterpiece from yesterday. Toothless was drawn as a dragon, a black dragon Hector coined as a Night Fury. He was proud of it; probably his best work of the black cat. Hector decided that he had to take matters into his own hands and see if he can convince his classmates to send him the homework he missed. Logging on to his laptop, he opens up Facebook. Unfortunately for Hector, it had become a dumping ground for hate towards him.

The site was loaded with statuses and comments of hate; hate of Hector. _"Hector is such a loser." "I only act nice around him because it's not ladylike to be mean to someone." He can't lift weights, he can't swing a bat, and he can't even through a ball! Never be on the same team as Hector in gym. You're guaranteed to lose" "He should just kill himself; make life easier for us all." _How was this possible, all this hate; for the quietest kid in the school. One comment stands out above the rest. "_I will fucking kill him because he keeps fucking around with my girl!" _Shaun's status hurt, they all did. People who he thought he knew; people he thought that didn't hate him. They all went behind his back and spread the hate online, believing they're immune because they are behind a screen.

Hector had been suffering from depression for the last few years; when Jürgen died it sent him on a downward spiral. His depression recently came on the 'upswing'; it was manageable to deal with. This however reminded him that he wasn't loved, that no one cared. They wanted him dead. Hell they wouldn't care if he disappeared. No one would notice. If they did, they would throw a party to celebrate. Thoughts flooded Hectors mind; tears started to form in his eyes. The internet had broken him. Everyone he knew had stabbed him in the back. They just hopped on board the 'Hate Hector Haddock' bandwagon; they did it to fit in and without caring of the impact on Hector. He was done with everything; he was done with _life._

* * *

Hector walked into his room after visiting his dad's room and sat down on his bed. In his hand was a silver .357 Magnum revolver. Thoughts of lifelessness were in his brain. They were right; they would be better off without them. Hector opens the gun's chamber and places a bullet inside one of the slots. Aligning the bullet with the hammer, he closes the chamber. More thoughts flood his brain. Shaun using him as a punching bag. Astrid hating him for simply existing or trying to be helpful. The twins tormenting him for doing something stupid in Gym class. Franklin stabbing him in the back in grade 3 because Frank wanted popularity. His life sucks; it couldn't get any worse than it already is. Hector pulls the gun up and points the barrel upwards into his jaw. He disengages the safety and applies light pressure on the trigger. Toothless was asleep on the desk, as usual, and was about to get the waking up of a lifetime.

Hector closes his eyes, breathes heavily and feels his heart racing. A thought of his old friend Jürgen enters his mind. _"Don't let them beat you up like that Hector. You are strong. One day you will stand up against them and you will fight back. Don't let them walk all over you like a shadow. You are more than that. You are more than a shadow. You are awesome Hector, don't forget that!"_ Hector clicks the safety back on and drops the gun to the floor. Toothless wakes up with a startle and jumps to the floor and smells the gun. Hector was panting heavily and his heart beating hard. On the brink of suicide, the words of one person changed his life forever.

"He was right," whispers Hector. "Why should _I_ suffer for the actions of others?"

* * *

Stoick walks into his home after a long day of being a mayor. He sees his son sitting on the sofa, watching TV and petting Toothless. "Hello Hector," he says.

Hector looks up at his father. "Hey Dad, how was work," replies Hector in a _cheerful_ manner.

Stoick is surprised. "It was a busy day Hector, is something the matter?" He has never seen his son like this before.

"You could say that."

"What's wrong?"

"School."

"Care to elaborate Son?"

"I'm sorry I never told you sooner, but Dad, everyone at school hates me. They treat me like scum or garbage. I get pushed around and picked on. I get tripped or food thrown in my face. I can't stand it anymore." Hector looks back at the TV.

"Hector, why didn't you tell me earlier? I'm calling the school first thing in the morning."

Hector shuts off the TV and faces towards his father. "You don't need to do that right now Dad."

'Why on Earth not?"

"Because Jürgen saved me." Stoick looks confused.

"Hector, Jürgen is dead."

"I know, but I feel like his spirit lives inside me. He saw something in me that I never knew I had," says Hector with some pride.

"And what might that be?" asks Stoick.

"Hope." Says Hector sternly.

"What do you mean?"

"He believes in me that I can turn my life around, and that I should feel more accomplished for what I do."

"And how are you going to do that without my help exactly?"

"I'll surprise the hell out of everyone; that I'm not the Hiccup they make me think I am."

Stoick stands there in awe at his son who discovered some confidence. He smiles crookedly. "What are you going to do?"

Hector gets up from the sofa and stands in front of his Dad. He looks Stoick in the eyes with determination. "I'm going to stand up for myself and say enough is enough."

* * *

**Well that was Chapter 4.**

**Let me tell you, it was hard writing this chapter. I got a bit emotional during the whole suicide attempt. As someone who is living with depression, it's a difficult disorder to overcome, and sadly some people choose suicide as a means of escape. It is no laughing matter and I feel deeply affected for those who also have this disorder. **

**I cannot emphasize enough that if you or someone you know has depression or thoughts of suicide, talk to someone. The worst thing you can do is nothing to improve your condition. Each and every single one of you are awesome; I don't say it 'just because I can', I say it because everyone needs someone who cares about them, even if they barely know them. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. I look forward to hearing reviews from you.**

**You. Are. Awesome. :D**


	5. Back for More

**Yay, Chapter 5. Finally.**

**I'm sorry it took so long to post everyone, writers block is so much fun :(**

**First off I want to point out OVER 50 FOLLOWERS!? What? I know that doesn't seem like a lot but for me that is amazing. I never would have expected a lot of response to this. I guess I had low expectations. **

**So I will be answering a couple more reviews but before that, I want to be grateful for everyone who took the time to write something about the attempted suicide last chapter. It was a serious part and I'm glad that you took it seriously so thank you! :) Anyway:**

**Dragonbow117: Thank you once again for taking the time to write a lengthy review. I want to thank you for commenting on my improvements and letting me else what I need to work on. **

**MattAShine: I'm glad you liked last chapter :)**

**Rorin (Guest): Thank you for your comments. I just want to reiterate that this is my first story so there probably will be things in there that are cheesy.**

**I'm sorry if I didn't get to answering your review. Maybe next time :)**

**Anyway, enjoy Chapter 5 :D**

* * *

Hector steps out of his home Thursday morning, the sun rising not too far above the horizon. He turns behind him and pets Toothless before closing the front door and walking towards school. The birds are chirping and Hector just observes their peace. Maybe he will soon achieve this peace that he desires. For the first time in years, he takes the short route to school and walks straight towards the front doors. Walking into the main foyer, he looks around at the area he has mostly avoided for the last 5 or so years.

"Good morning Mr. Haddock," greets Principle Sven.

Hector snaps out of his trance and looks towards the principle. "Good morning Mr. Sven, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing alright Hector. How about yourself? Do you think you can catch up in your classes?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure someone can give me a hand in my classes."

"Good man, I'll let you get to class then," replies Sven before returning to greet students coming into school for the day. Hector turns toward the High School wing.

Meanwhile Astrid is at her locker, getting her books and supplies. Shaun comes up behind her and puts his arm around her waist. Astrid glares from the side of her eyes.

"Look Astrid, I'm sorry what I said the other day. I did something stupid and I regret it. Do you think you can forgive me?"

Astrid turns to face him and puts a hand on his hand. His face brightens up at the thought she accepted her apology. Shaun's face quickly turns to sorrow when Astrid rips his arm off of her and thrusts his arm towards him aggressively. "Look, I don't know how many times I need to tell you this, but I don't want to be around you Shaun. You are arrogant and quite stupid. You don't know how to treat a girl and you probably never will," she says coldly.

"Astrid, come on! I can change, just give me a chance," pleas Shaun.

"No Shaun, just go away before I make you go away."

"Astrid, don't be like-"

"Leave her alone Shaun." The hallway which was usually loud with various conversations went silent with everyone, including Shaun and Astrid, turning to see Hector standing and glaring at Shaun.

Shaun starts to chuckle menacingly. "Well hello Hiccup, fancy for you to join us. I missed you _buddy_."

"Like hell you did, you missed your punching bag. Now leave Astrid alone before I-"

"Before you what Hiccup? Beat me up? Send me crying to my mom? I thought we were talking about me and not you. You see the only difference in these cases is that I actually have a mom and you are the one that's going to get beat up."

"Leave my family out of this Shaun," growls Hector.

"Look! I made it angry, isn't that cute?" mocks Shaun. Some nearby students start to laugh.

Astrid is frozen in her place; she saw fire in Hector's eyes. "What caused him to snap like this?" she asks herself.

"Shaun, Astrid wants you to leave her alone. Now I don't know what happened between you two but I can sense an idiot's persistence when there is one." Some students kept looking back and forth between the teens as they keep sending insults to each other.

"What do you want runt?"

"I want you to shut up Shaun; you're giving me a headache."

"How about I make it worse?"

"Uh no thanks. Just let me get to my locker and get to class."

"You're such a nerd Hiccup. No one likes nerds, so do us all a favour and fuck off."

"Well no one likes you because you're a… uh…"

"Yeah, nice comeback _genius_. Now I believe you have an appointment with someone who is going to pulverize you into next week."

"Stop!" yells Astrid, stepping herself in between the boys. "You don't need to fight."

"I'm pretty sure I do Astrid," replies Shaun.

"No you don't. Hector just got back and he has things to catch up on," defends Astrid. Hector stands astonished that she, of all people, was standing up for him.

"You're defending _him_?" asks Shaun.

"No I'm not defending him, I just don't have the energy to listen to you two knuckleheads bicker for the next 20 minutes," deadpans Astrid. "If you leave him alone, I'll go on that date with you."

Shaun's eyes brighten up. "Sounds good to me Astrid, I'll pick you up at 7:00 babe." He walks away and the kids in the hallway disperse.

Astrid is continuing to resist the urge to puke in her mouth. She turns and faces Hector. "You didn't need to stand up for me you know, I can take care of myself."

"Whoever said I was standing up for you?" deadpans Hector. The fire in his eyes has died down.

"The whole 'Leave her alone Shaun' thing?" says Astrid, trying to mimic Hector's voice. "Have you forgotten about that?"

"How about I didn't intend to stand up for you; I wanted to shut Shaun up."

"Yeah that ended well…" mutters Astrid. Hector glares at her.

"Besides, _you're_ the one who was standing up for me."

"I just didn't want to see someone getting hurt, that's all," protests Astrid.

"Yeah right. Since when did you care if someone got hurt or not, especially me?"

"Hic- Hector I-"

"You were going to say Hiccup weren't you?" accuses Hector.

"No I wasn't, it's just a force of habit. I didn't mean to call you that Hector."

Hector looks down at his shoes and then looks back up at Astrid. They were similar heights but Astrid was slightly taller. "You're just as bad as everyone else," growls Hector and walks around Astrid heading towards his class. Astrid remains standing there, feeling like she was shot with an arrow.

* * *

Hector is standing in line at the cafeteria, waiting to get his food. He walks up to the counter and Gothi smiled at his presence. "I'll take that as you missed me," jokes Hector to the mute. The lady nods in response. Hector grabs his tray with a ham sandwich and a bowl of chicken noodle soup and walks towards his table.

"Going to where he belongs," mocks Shaun loud enough for Hector to hear as he walks by.

"I'm not dealing with your bullshit today Shaun," mutters Hector to himself. He walks to and sits down at the infamous Loner's Table. He slowly eats his lunch and looks out through the window as he did every day during lunch. The sandwich was bland and the soup was watery, but he didn't mind. It grew on him over the years at the school. He looked at the birds flying through the school trees, and watching the young kids play in the field. He chuckles to himself, reminiscing the times when he was that age.

_Hector was in Grade 4 and was only 8 years old, turning 9 in the summer. He walked through the school field looking at the birds and trees; how the wind rustled the leaves. He wasn't with anyone unfortunately; his last friend Franklin ditched him last year to be cool. An object strikes Hector in the bad of the head, catching him off guard and falls to the ground. He looks next to him as a soccer ball bounces next to him. "Hey, you alright little buddy?"_

_Hector turns to see an older boy with short blond hair crouching next him. Hector just nods. "Are you sure? I didn't mean to hit you with the ball."_

_"__I'm good, thanks for asking though," responds Hector._

_"__Great! What's your name bud?" asks the older boy with his prepubescent voice._

_"__Hector," he responds sheepishly. _

_"__Hey Hector, no need to be nervous." He holds out a fist. "Pound it little buddy." Hector tightens his hand into a fist and lightly taps the other boy's fist. "Awesome. Names Jürgen by the way. Do you want to join us in a game of soccer before the bell?"_

_"__I'm not that big into sports," replies Hector._

_"__Hey that's alright Hector, it's not for everyone," replies Jürgen._

_"__Could I at least watch from the sidelines?" asks Hector to his new found friend. _

_Jürgen's face lights up. "Absolutely little buddy, you can do whatever you want to." He stands up and offers Hector a hand to stand up which he accepts._

"Hey Hector," says a female voice, snapping Hector out of his trance.

Hector turns to see a redheaded girl standing next to him. "Oh hey Sarah," he says with monotone.

"I just wanted to thank you for trying to get Shaun to shut up for once. I can't stand his voice," says Sarah. Hector raises an eyebrow out of confusion.

"Okay? He wasn't bothering you as much as he is Astrid though," replies Hector.

"I know, he's just irritating that's all." Both Sarah and Hector chuckle quietly. "Do you need the notes from our classes from the days you were gone?" asks Sarah eagerly. She had a crush on Hector a few years ago, before the 'Hate Hector' trend started. She wasn't sure how she felt about him today. Hector knew about it from before and was irritated that she might be trying to get with him again.

"No thanks Sarah, Markus already gave them to me. Thanks for offering though," says Hector before looking away back towards the window. He grabs out his phone to check the time as an excuse for leaving the cafeteria. "Well I better get going." He gets up from the table and heads towards the door.

"Already? It's only 12:30, class doesn't start for another 30 minutes," complains Sarah. "Come on Hector, stay; we haven't talked in the longest time."

Hector turns to face her. "You know what I don't understand Sarah? How one day you can be on the band wagon that hates my guts and then the next day you can act all sweet and innocent to me."

"What do you mean Hector?" asks Sarah worryingly.

"You know what I mean Sarah. In case you need a refresher, do the words 'I only act nice around him because it's not ladylike to be mean to someone' ring a bell?" Sarah's eyes widen; she was caught. "I'll let you in on a little secret Sarah, I almost killed myself yesterday. And I know of all people, you would not last more than a week in a juvenile prison tried for _murder_. So before you try to act all sweet and innocent to my face, remember that once you post something online, it's there forever and that means that I will eventually read it. Don't bother talking to me Sarah, I know your true intentions," growls Hector. He turns on his heels and storms out of the Cafeteria, leaving Sarah standing with her jaw to the floor.

* * *

Hector walks out the front doors of the school; the day has ended and he just wants to go home. He walks briskly down the sidewalk heading towards his home. He hears a voice behind him. "Hector, slow down." He turns to see Franklin trying to catch up to him. "God do you walk fast Hector," says Franklin panting.

"I just want to get home Frank."

"I'll walk with you then," says Frank. Hector rolls his eyes.

"What do you want Frank?"

"Sarah, I've never seen her so broken. I knew you two had a disagreement in the cafeteria at lunch but I don't know what it was about," says Frank.

"What about it?"

"What did you say to her Hector?"

"What it's like to be me."

"That's not an answer Hector."

"Why is this important now all of the sudden?"

"Because she told me what you said to her okay? Hector I'm concerned for you. Suicide is not the answer."

"Since when the fuck did you care Frank? These last seven years have been _hell_ for me. I had _no one_ that cared for me."

"Jürgen cared about you."

"Yeah? Well Jürgen is dead Frank, my only true friend died and he became my true friend because _someone_ wanted to be cool." Hector's words burned on his tongue like acid.

Frank looks hurt, but deserving of the punishment. "That's why I'm here Hector, I want to apologize."

"You want to apologize now? After all I've been through? You have been a part of it every step of the way and yet you only act on my behalf when you found out that just yesterday, I pointed a gun to my skull."

"I was scared Hector," whines Frank.

"Scared of what? That I wouldn't accept you back, or that you could lose your friends."

"Both." Hector scoffs and starts walking faster. "Look Hector, I'm sorry. I want us to be friends again, and I know that you're mad at me but I want us to work this out. Please Hector, from the bottom of my heart I truly am sorry."

"Must be a really shallow heart then," jabs Hector.

"Hector, come on. For once in your life, would you please just listen to me?" The two boys have reached Hector's front door.

Hector turns back. "The opportunity of which you could have redeemed yourself has long passed Frank. Goodbye." Hector unlocks his front door, walks inside and slams it closed before Frank can utter another word.

* * *

**Hector you cold S.O.B. **

**What did you think of this chapter? Let me know in a review.**

**You Guys Are Awesome and quite frankly Amazing :D**


	6. Forgiveness

**Finally, Chapter 6 is Out!**

**I'm sorry that this took so long to get out. Final exams and whatnot. Anyway, now that I am free for four months. I can write more frequently. YAY**

**So I will warn you that the first couple of paragraphs during Hector's rant there are opinions he ****expresses. These may or may not be true in your personal setting but for Hector's this is how it is. I apologize in advance if it offends you. Keep in mind you are entitled to your own opinion and that is perfectly acceptable. (I swear by the end of this story I will have offended at least half of you. Oops)**

**So because I have more time on my hands now, I will start to reply to each and every review for this chapter onwards via PM. (Otherwise there will be more Author's Notes than story...) I may put Guest Account review responses in the Author's Notes. I haven't decided.**

**Anyway I will be responding to some of the reviews from the previous chapter. Again I'm sorry if yours does not get responded to.**

**NightFuryHunter: Two things: One. I'm glad you like angry Hector (not sure why...) Two. Should I be worried that your name is NightFuryHunter?**

**le pechi: I'm sorry to hear that you have been bullied for three years. Hell I am sorry for everyone that has been a victim of bullying at all. (Group Hug) In response to your review though, I feel like everyone has their own way of getting back at those who have made their life hell. Some are more passive and others are more aggressive.**

**Dark Ghost coc: I'm glad you like my story thus far. I wonder what you will think of this chapter.**

**KingofthePhantomDragon: Like I said to le pechi, I'm sorry that you have been bullied through school *HUG* and for you to connect with my version of Hiccup (Hector) is overwhelming. Sure it might not be the best thing to be able to connect to but I think that's why a lot of us can relate to Hiccup in the actual Dreamworks masterpiece is because at one point or another, we have been bullied and to see Hiccup grow in that movie is outstanding. I'm glad you are enjoying my story though (even though it is not even close to matching the original movies writing excellence.) I will look forward to hearing from you in the future.**

**You can see why I want to PM these replies now, they get so in depth...**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy Chapter 6**

**[UPDATE: Added Horizontal lines to separate different segments to the chapter]**

* * *

The sound of the door slamming echoed throughout the house. Fortunately for him, Hector was the only one home so he wouldn't have to get a talk from his father about why to not slam doors. He runs up the hardwood stairs to his bedroom. Walking through his door, Hector glances at Toothless stretching on his desk. He drops his backpack to the floor and starts to take off his clothes. He pulls out his dirty work clothes and sprawls them across his bed. "Who cares if my cat sees me almost naked" he mutters to himself. Standing in front of his mirror wearing nothing but underwear and socks, he looks at himself. He is short and skinny; just skin and bone as some would say. Hector lets out a long sigh and wipes his face with his hands. "No wonder they think I'm useless," he whispers. "I have nothing to show: no biceps, no abs, no toned legs, nothing!" His whispers and mutters turn to quiet yelling. He turns to face his cat while pulling on some old jeans. "Girls have to be so fucking picky, don't they bud?" Toothless opens one eye as if he were saying 'go on…' "They want the athletic jocks with the muscles and the six-packs," he says in a nasally tone as if mocking their behaviour. "Who cares if they're assholes? As long as they have abs and a big dick, who cares?" Hector continues the mocking in a higher pitched voice. He looks down at his crotch. "And I have neither," he mutters to himself. Hector starts putting on a dirty shirt. "Personality doesn't count for shit no more. Guys like me are shunned because of our looks and no one cares. God forbid someone says something degrading about a girl's appearance; it will be an outcry all over the school."

He turns back to Toothless who is giving him full attention as if understanding every word Hector was saying. He puts on large coveralls, replacing the lighter overalls he wore on Saturday. "You know what is really stupid Toothless? Guys are called out when checking out a girl's ass or chest but no one calls the girls out when they check out a guy's ass. It's a fucking double standard; we can't do it but they can." Hector looks back in the mirror, fully dressed for work. "Well fuck the system then. Personality should matter too. What is the point in dating someone if they treat you like shit, regardless of what they look like?" Hector turns back to Toothless who is getting comfortable on the desk. He drops in shoulders and rubs his face again. "I'm ranting to a cat, what the hell am I doing with my life?" Hector grabs his keys and runs down the front door.

As Hector opens the front door, he notices a large boy sitting on the front step hugging his knees. "Frank?" he asks.

Frank turns to face Hector, his face full of pain after arguing with his childhood best friend. "Hi Hector."

"Listen Frank, I shouldn't have slammed the door in your face. I shouldn't have argued with you either, I just have so much built up anger from Shaun that instead of letting it go slowly, it just burst like a dam."

"Why are you the one apologizing? I'm the one who left you for that brainless idiot."

Hector snorts. "It's done now Frank; although I do appreciate you apologizing." Frank looks down at his feet as if relieved. "Frank, I have to bus to work. Care to walk with me to the bus stop?"

"I would be glad to," Frank says while giving a small smile. He gets up and the duo starts walking towards the bus stop. "Listen Hector, I'm glad that you're standing up for yourself but don't get carried away. You damn near broke someone by sending them on a guilt trip alone today. Being cold and heartless just isn't you Hector. Otherwise you'll just be like Shaun."

"Seven years of torment will do that to you Frank."

"Good point but still. You have every right to be mad at those who made your life hell. Sure I didn't insult you but I didn't stand up for you either. The point is, don't let this person be the new you Hector. Otherwise you'll push those you want to be friends with away for good. Just think about it at least."

"Thanks Frank, I will." Hector and Frank arrive at the bus stop.

After a long pause, Frank speaks up. "It wasn't easy for me either Hector."

"What do you mean?"

"The bullying? The twins and Shaun have been ruthless at first; calling me fat and slow and saying that my voice is way too high for my body. It has slowed down now but the twins still call me fat or fishy once in a while."

"So tell them to fuck off. They won't even know you're insulting them, they're that stupid." Hector and Frank lightly chuckle. The bus pulls around the corner and comes towards the stop.

"Listen Hector, before you go. Do you think we could be friends again? Like start over?" Frank has some plea in his eyes, as if begging for Hector to forgive him.

The bus stops and opens up the door. "I would like that," says Hector with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow Frank." Hector then gets on the bus and it pulls away from the stop, leaving Frank behind.

* * *

Astrid is sitting in the movie theatre, watching previews while Shaun is out getting the popcorn and drinks. "Why did I ever agree to go on this date?" she thinks to herself. "I don't even like Shaun. Oh well a promise _is _a promise; even though I regret making it."

Shaun and Astrid were going to see a rescreening of the Fast &amp; Furious movie. Shaun gets back to his seat with a couple bags of popcorn and a pair of drinks. "For you babe."

Astrid not wanting to start a scene in front of strangers just accepts the acknowledgement. "Thank you Shaun."

"This is going to be awesome!" says Shaun excitedly.

"This is a rescreening of the movie Shaun, you've seen it before."

"Yeah like six times! This is my favourite movie ever. Besides its better than that dumb kids movie or that cliché chick flick."

Astrid's stomach did a somersault. She despised 'Chick Flicks', too girly for her liking. "Maybe _I _wanted to see the kids movie Shaun," Astrid says in her head mockingly. It was an animated movie about dragons and it gained her interest. She didn't want to be surrounded by kids though. "Maybe when it comes out on Netflix," she thinks to herself. The theatre was quite small in comparison to those found in the big cities. The movies would usually play months after their initial release since the big cities have priority of the small towns and villages. The lights in the theatre dimmed and the movie started to play.

Throughout the movie, Shaun kept trying to put his arm around Astrid. At first she tried to push it off but eventually she gave in and just let him do it. She found some comfort and warmth coming from his large, muscular arms and she angles herself closer to his chest.

At the end when the credits roll and the lights brighten, Astrid and Shaun are the only ones not getting up. He turns to face her and she does the same; looking at the twinkle in his eyes. She gives in; doing the opposite of what she told herself that she would never do and leans in towards Shaun who in return does the same. Their lips meet and they share a passionate kiss; passionate for Shaun anyway. Astrid on the other hand does not feel the same way. Even though it is her first kiss, she doesn't feel the 'spark' that some say you feel when you kiss the one you love. She feels none of that, all she feels are his overly moist lips against hers. They eventually pull away. Shaun looks and feels alive; he got to _finally_ kiss Astrid Hofferson. Astrid on the other hand is trying to hide her disgruntled face; she doesn't love Shaun. Although she didn't know what came over her in the first place when she leaned in. Maybe it was to set the bar low so that the one she loved would come along and blow her away with their first kiss. "We should go," says Shaun to which Astrid silently nods.

* * *

_Astrid opens her eyes and sees the angled ceiling of a tent. She unzips her sleeping bag and crawls out towards the front of the tent and zipping open the flap. Outside is a blond haired boy not much older than her sitting in front of a campfire. "Jürgen?" she asks. Where are we?"_

_"__The forest, where else? You passed out in the car, you must have been tired." Her brother turns to face her. "Did you sleep well?" Astrid nods. "Good. I made you some breakfast." He hands her a plate to which she starts vigorously eating the sausage and eggs on her plate. She had no understanding as to why she was so hungry. She puts down the empty plate of food. "You must have been hungry Astrid. Let's go for a walk," says Jürgen._

_"__But I'm still in my pajamas."_

_"__I don't think it will matter, no one else is here."_

_"__Alright then," says Astrid as she stands up. Jürgen suddenly takes off, sprinting towards the tree line before disappearing. Astrid runs after him. "Jürgen slow down. Where are you going?" Astrid stops and looks around. There were trees everywhere and no sign of the campsite from the treeline. She ran a full kilometre in 30 seconds, how was it possible?" Astrid then feels pain in her right side as she is tackled to the ground and then knocked unconscious._

_Astrid wakes up in pain and soaking wet. In front of her is Jürgen, holding her chin tightly. "It's about time you woke up bitch."_

_Astrid's eyes widen. Her brother's eyes were blood red, as if he were possessed by a demon. He releases her jaw, giving her time to look around. She is tied to a dead tree, stripped of all of its branches. The dark brown trunk in the ground is soaked as well. She takes a whiff; she smells gasoline. "Jürgen, what is going on? Why are you doing this?" She squirms to free herself from her bindings._

_"__Truth be told, I have always hated you Astrid. I go to bed every night wanting you to burn in the pits of hell. Since the devil can't do it for me, I will do it for him," says Jürgen in a calm voice. His smile is evil and it makes her scared to her core. He walks away from the trunk and picks up a bow and arrow lying on the ground. The arrowhead is wrapped in a cloth to which he ignites with a lighter. He draws back the bow and aims it at her. "You fucked up." He fires the arrow, sinking deep into Astrid's chest and igniting the gasoline, starting a blazing inferno. _

Astrid jumps from her sleep, almost falling out of her bed. She looks at her alarm clock which reads 1:57. She wipes the sweat from her forehead and curls up into a ball near her pillows and starts crying. "Just a nightmare, just another fucking nightmare," she whimpers.

* * *

"Have a good day Toothless, I'll see you when I get home," says Hector as he walks out of his house. He starts walking towards school, taking the unfamiliar 'short route'. "At least it's Friday," he mutters to himself. The skies are grey with thick clouds overhead; it was supposed to rain throughout the day.

"Hector slow down," yells Frank as he runs up to him.

"Oh hey Frank, how are you?"

"I'm good, how about you?"

"I'm happy it's Friday."

"I can imagine," chuckles Frank. "So how was work yesterday?"

"Busy enough."

"Where do you work exactly?"

Hector remembers that no one really knows where he works since he told no one. Not that anyone cared anyway. "Just at the Public Transportation Union."

"What do you do there?"

"Just some general maintenance and cleaning. So much fun…" smirks Hector.

"I can only imagine," responds Frank. "You have to love that school is within walking distance right?"

"Oh I know, beats walking 5 miles up hill in the snow like our parents say."

"You don't believe that do you?"

"Are you kidding? Berk is half that length in diameter. They must have gone to school in Saskatchewan."

Frank laughs. "Like they have hills there, it's just flat land as far as the eye can see." Both boys laugh as they walk through the front doors of the school. "Hey Hector, I know this is kind of a far stretch but would you want to join us for lunch?"

"Are you out of your gourd?! Everyone that sits at your table hates me with a passion."

"We don't exactly sit with Shaun anymore after Astrid almost ripped his head off."

The two start walking towards the High School wing. "Figuratively or literally?"

"Pick your poison," smirks Frank.

"Regardless if he is headless or not, Astrid and the twins would never want to sit with me anyway."

"They'll get used to you."

"Well thanks for the offer but I think I'll pass. I still have to catch up on work."

"As you wish," replies Frank. The two turn the corner to see Shaun and Astrid holding hands and talking to the twins.

"I thought you said they hated each other," whispers Hector.

"That's what I thought. That's not like Astrid though, she wouldn't give in that easily after the fight they had a few days ago. She might be trying to send a message."

"I think the message is for me to go shoot myself," mutters Hector. Frank glares at him. "Figure of speech, no need to go all hostile."

"It has been two days Hector, joking like that is never funny; coming from you especially. I'll see you later; I need to go to class." Frank turns and leaves. Hector not wanting to get noticed by any of his enemies, sneaks into his class.

"I regret almost all of my decisions from last night," mutters Astrid. Its lunch time and the only ones at the table with her are Frank and the twins.

"What sort of decisions?" says Ruffnut with a wink.

"Not funny Rachel," scorns Astrid. Ruff glares. "I should never have kissed him, god what was I thinking?"

"You didn't seem to hate him this morning," mutters Frank.

"What the hell are you talking about?" accuses Astrid.

"I saw what was going on between you two this morning; the hand holding," smirks Frank.

Astrid blushes lightly. "You saw that?"

"Hector and I, we both saw it." Astrid blushes harder now, making it obvious.

"Hector?" asks Tuffnut. "What were you doing talking to him?"

"We were walking to school together, nothing really. "He's a nice guy; we just don't give him a lot of credit."

"That's the problem, he's too nice. I always think he is up to something," responds Ruffnut.

"Regardless, Astrid, don't worry about it. It's not like we really care. Things happen, just let it go," says Frank.

"If it were only that easy," says Astrid in her mind.

Meanwhile, Hector is sitting in the school's library catching up on his work. He skipped lunch so he wouldn't have to deal with the people in there. It's not like someone of his size really needed a lot of food. One skipped meal couldn't hurt right? He is typing quickly on the keyboard, typing out various assignments due while he was away. Aside from the librarian, he is alone. Just the way he likes it. The door to the library opens and in walks Sarah. "Great," thinks Hector. "What does she want?"

Sarah walks right up to Hector. "Hi Hector, I thought you might be in here."

"Hi Sarah," he replies, not once facing her. She sits down at the table behind his computer.

"Listen, I want to talk to you about what happened yesterday."

"Didn't get everything in your Facebook status?" responds Hector in a passive aggressive tone.

"Hector, I want to apologize. I should never have posted that stupid thing in the first place."

"Then why did you do it in the first place?" Hector still faces his computer, typing while Sarah speaks.

"I was forced to."

"Bullshit." Hector checks to make sure the librarian didn't hear him swear. Fortunately for him, she is next to deaf.

"I had a couple friends around me. We were at the mall and gossiping, talking shit about you. Things that they like to do."

"That doesn't explain the status."

"One of them suggested to each make a status about how much we _hate_ you. At first I said no, but they forced me to do it. I should have walked away."

"So why didn't you?"

"I didn't want to lose my friends."

Hector scoffs. "Of course not," he mutters.

"Look I didn't want to post the status in the first place."

Hector turns to face her. "Yet you did it anyway. That whole status thing you and your friends did, started a frenzy of statuses that all were made to insult me." Hector turns back to his computer. "It's amazing that people like you live behind a screen, putting words out onto the internet without a care in the world and without consideration of the consequences. The worst part is that people will do what the popular people do without thinking. In other words, they are the sheep and you are their shepherd. They will do what you do or tell them to do. Hell if you told them to jump off a bridge because it would be fun, some would actually fucking jump while the rest would ask how high."

"Hector, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I have been a bitch to you. I'm sorry that I made others treat you like shit. I want you to forgive me."

"Sarah, I think you should leave."

"Hector, I want to be friends though. I want to put this behind us and start over. Can we do that?" pleads Sarah.

"Maybe; I'll think about it," says Hector coldly. Sarah gets up from her seat and walks to the door. Neither of them look back to each other as she walks out of the library.

* * *

**Well that is Chapter 6. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Fun fact about myself. (Please don't hate me.) I never saw the first HTTYD movie until 2012. I honestly thought the movie looked fine, but I just never got around to seeing it. I watched it when it was playing on tv and I was absolutely blown away. I went to the store the next day and bought the DVD in a heartbeat. I probably watched the movie 3 times that week. I watched the TV series which was still a lot of fun, even with the lower budget. I went and saw HTTYD2 at the midnight release where I live and I will admit, I cried (like 3 times). I now have alarms set for June 26, 2015 (Dragons: Race to the Edge [TV Series Season 3]) and June 29, 2018 (HTTYD3 [Probably going to the midnight release as well...]) I HAVE NO SHAME. (Except for passing the first movie up for two years. That I regret deeply. You may all hate me now...)**

**Fun fact aside, I will see you guys in the next chapter.**

**YOU ARE AWESOME :)**


	7. A New Face

**YAY Another Chapter. I'm sorry that this one took a while to get out, I just wasn't motivated :(**

**First off: Over 50 favourites and almost 100 follows!? WHAT! AMikoAJWFdihf *dies* I Love you all :)**

**I just want to address something from my story. I'm trying to leave Berk's location ambiguous in my story. While I won't mention a location, I will say that it is located in Canada, in the Northern parts of either Manitoba or Saskatchewan. The location has no ties to the story but I just want people to picture where it might be if it existed in my story. **

**Time to answer guest reviews:**

**Guest (1): I'm glad you liked the chapter. I hope you like this one.**

**Guest (2): I hope to have solved Astrid's and Shaun's relationship in this chapter.**

**Rebel: Thank you for the review. You are Awesome!**

**One more thing before the chapter, I have a poll on my profile regarding my next story. So I want everyone to check it out and let me know by voting. I appreciate it. :)**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter**

* * *

"Man, am I glad the day is over," says Frank. Frank and Hector walk out of the front doors of the school.

Hector chuckles quietly. "Not just the day; the week Frank. Freedom!" he says while moving his arms spastically.

"You're doing that thing with your hands again Hector," mutters Frank.

"So what? I talk with my hands. Get used to it," retorts Hector.

"Anyway, I'm happy it's the weekend too," responds Frank before looking down at his feet treading the sidewalk. "The twins are starting to piss me off; hell that whole group is,"

Hector looks at Frank. "Then don't sit with them. Stand up for yourself Frank, you're a brute. Say you've had enough and just walk away."

"You can't tell me with a straight face that I'm a brute," scoffs Frank. "Look at me Hector, I'm obese. My strengths are my eating and the threat I can sit on someone if they piss me off."

"Then sit on that group of 'friends' of yours and be done with it," says Hector sarcastically.

"That's not funny Hector."

"See that's you're problem. You let everything get to you, even if it was meant as a friendly nudge on the shoulder." Hector tries to smile to get Frank to brighten up.

"At least you're not calling me Fishlegs," mutters Frank.

"Would you like me to?" asks Hector.

Frank looks at Hector like he offended his ancestors. "No! Are you kidding me?"

"I'm not kidding Frank. People still call me Hiccup but I could care less. It just grew on me."

"When did you become so confident? Need I remind you what you tried to do a couple days ago?"

"No you don't need to remind me. Besides, I had a great coach to help me through my confidence issue; the first being the Hiccup nickname." Hector and Frank are walking at a slower pace than normal; they're enjoying this conversation.

"What a guy," mutters Frank. He can feel Hector glaring at him so he changes the subject. "Are you working tonight?"

"Not tonight, just tomorrow and Sunday," says Hector with fake enthusiasm. "Yourself?"

"Oh, I'm unemployed. It's sad I know. I applied almost everywhere, no one has called back yet," says Frank as he looks down.

"A little bird told me that Bucket o' Mulch is hiring," says Hector

"Did that little bird also mention that Astrid is scaring new employees away, hence why they're always hiring?" retorts Frank.

"She works at Bucket o' Mulch? Remind me to never get into gardening," scoffs Hector. Both boys laugh. Hector recalls what Frank had said earlier. "Hey Frank, since we're both free, there is someone I would like you to meet."

Frank looks at him confused. "Okay? Who is this 'someone'?"

"He's kind of hard to describe, you'll just have to meet him," says Hector with a mischievous grin.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" mutters Frank.

30 minutes pass and both boys are standing outside a large building. "Hector, I thought you said you didn't work today?"

"I don't, I work with the guy I want you to meet," responds Hector. Frank rolls his eyes as the two walk inside.

Inside the bright reception area, the two walk towards the front desk. "Oh, hello Hector. I didn't know you worked today?" says the woman behind the desk.

"I don't Stacy; I'm just here to see the big man on the floor. Is he in?" replies Hector.

"Of course. If you're going in, you'll need the safety gear for you and your friend," sing songs Stacy.

"Yes _mom_." The brunette laughs. Hector and Frank walk through the reception area and into the locker room where there place their backpacks. Hector opens his locker to grab his gear. "In that orange box, there is disposable safety gear you can use," says Hector as he points Frank in the right way. The boys walk out of the locker room and towards the shop floor. "Remember, you need to stay on the path since you don't have steel toes on." Frank nods and Hector opens the door to the shop floor. Being that it is late in the day, most of the loud machinery is turned off for the day. Hector removes his ear plugs and Frank follows suit.

As they walk down the path, they can hear some mediocre singing. "I've got my axe and I've got my mace, and I love my wife with the ugly face, I'm a Viking through and through!" Frank tries to hold in his laughter.

Hector stops behind the man and pinches the bridge of his nose and lets out a long sigh. "Hey Gobber."

Gobber freezes. "Uh hey Hiccup, I didn't expect you would be here today." He turns slowly revealing his face had turned bright red from blushing. "Uh, how much of that did you hear?"

"Enough to know that you are a Viking with two deadly weapons and an ugly wife who you love very much," deadpans Hector. "You've been watch Viking shows with my dad again, haven't you?"

"No I haven't!" snaps Gobber. Hector looks at him with his 'bullshit' face. "Okay, I have! You happy Hiccup?"

"Not in the slightest," retorts Hector.

"Hector, did he just call you Hiccup?" asks Frank quietly.

"Yes he did," replies Hector. "Frank, this is Gobber. Gobber, this is my friend from school Frank." Both walk up and shake hands.

"Is your name actually Gobber?" asks Frank. Hector looks at him like he grew four heads.

"No it isn't, thank god. Real name is Craig but Gobber is what my friends call me. So what are you doing here?"

"I'm kind of having a problem sir," says Frank sheepishly.

"I'm no sir, what do you think I am, a knight?" Frank shakes his head.

Hector interrupts. "He is getting picked on by a couple of people at our school who call him Fishlegs." Frank glares at him.

"Fishlegs is nothing; at least you're not called something related to your weight," responds Gobber. "Look, as I was telling Hiccup, just let it be a part of you. Words can't hurt you, so don't let them lad. It will take time, but it works. Trust me."

Frank gives a small smile. "Thanks Gobber."

"Anytime _Fishlegs_." Frank just smiles in return. "You're getting it already."

* * *

Hector dragged himself out of his bed on the Monday morning following the workaholic weekend. After a quick shower, he puts on a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. He walks over to his desk and picks up his lazy black cat and walks down to the kitchen. Hector puts some food in Toothless's dish and gets out a breakfast bar for himself. He eats the bar quickly and runs back upstairs to brush his teeth before running down the stairs, swinging his backpack over his shoulders and heading out the front door. Frank is waiting for him outside.

"Morning Hec- I mean Hiccup," says Frank awkwardly.

"It's alright Frank, call me what you like. Just be forgiving when it comes to the Hiccup thing. Just like if I call you Fishlegs," smiles Hector. "Are you ready for school?" he asks sarcastically.

"Absolutely," returns Frank in the same tone. "How was work this weekend?"

Hector glares at Frank. "It was horrible; nothing to do unfortunately. At least Gobber wasn't singing," he laughs.

"Aww, but I liked his singing," Frank says with fake enthusiasm.

"That's good, how about I ask him to make a mixtape of his singing and have it delivered to your doorstep?"

"Can I get it in vinyl?"

Hector looks at him with a stupid grin on his face. "You're weird you know that?"

"And you're not?"

Hector tightens his jaw and looks forward. "Good point."

The rest of the walk was quiet. The two boys walk in through the front doors and separate, heading towards their lockers and first classes.

* * *

"How was your weekend Gothi?" asks Hector. The mute cafeteria woman gives a subtle thumbs up. "That's good. See you tomorrow." Hector takes his tray of lunch wraps, made with dry vegetables and bland whole wheat tortillas, and sits down in his usual spot. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Astrid and Shaun holding hands at their table. He resists the urge to puke everywhere on the floor. He tunes out the rest of the world and doesn't hear footsteps approaching his table.

"Is this spot taken?"

Hector looks up at the visitor; a slender girl with black hair and light green eyes is shyly standing at the end of the table, holding her tray of food. "N-no, this spot isn't taken. I was just about to leave anyway, it's all yours," he stammers.

"Oh. I was hoping I could talk to someone. It's my first day here and I haven't been able to talk to anyone," says the girl who sits down across from Hector.

"It's your first day of school?" asks Hector astonished that someone other than Frank is having a conversation with him without violence, a girl no less.

"Yeah, I'm really nervous making new friends," she says with a chuckle. "I'm Heather by the way."

"Uh, Hector. But I usually get called Hiccup," he says nervously.

"Why do they call you Hiccup? It doesn't sound very nice," says Heather, her eyes wide with concern.

"I'm skin and bone, a toothpick if you will. I'm nothing to these people," he shyly admits while looking down.

"Don't say that Hector. So who cares what you look like, you have been friendlier in the last minute than anyone else has been to me all day," she says smoothly.

"I'm flattered," he says slightly sarcastically. Heather laughs.

Hector zones out of his conversation and eavesdrops on what Astrid is saying from across the room. "Don't you ever call me your babe again Shaun, or I will break every finger in your hand!"

"But we're dating aren't we? You're all mine," Shaun boasts.

"I'm a girl, not an object Shaun. You don't _own_ me," responds Astrid.

"Hector?" asks Heather. Hector looks back quickly at the new girl.

"Sorry, I just overheard what they were saying over there," Hector says quietly.

Heather turns to look at who Hector was talking about and scoffs. "Those people over there act like they own the school. They disgust me," she pauses. "Are they the ones who call you Hiccup?" Hector nods slightly. "Well fuck them. They are so low, you are better than all of them combined," she says sweetly.

Hector gives a slight smile. Heather starts eating her food. "So tell me Heather, what are you doing here in Berk?"

Heather swallows her food. "It's kind of a long story but basically my family wanted to move out of Chicago and find work elsewhere."

"You came from Chicago, one of the biggest cities in the United States, and moved North to the middle of nowhere? What were you thinking?" Hector asks while appearing flabbergasted.

"It wasn't my decision, it was my dad's. Besides, we wanted a change from the big city," says Heather while biting into the second half of her lunch wrap.

"I guess so, but why Berk? You could have gone to Churchill and rode a polar bear to school for shit's sake."

Heather laughs. "I don't think that would be feasible. Besides, I hear Berk has one of the best mayors in the country."

Hector's eyes widen. "Really? My father? One of the best mayors in the nation? I'll believe it when I see the polls."

"Your dad is the mayor?! How cool is that?" asks Heather excitedly.

"Looks like Hiccup has a new girlfriend," mocks Shaun from the other end of the cafeteria. Half of the room looks around and quiets down. Hector looks down and growls under his breath. Heather's face brightens. "At least she's blind and deaf so she doesn't know how pathetic you really are," yells Shaun. The cafeteria uproars in laughter while Hector turns bright red in anger. The twins laugh loudly along with Shaun but Astrid and Frank sit there quietly. Frank gathers his things and leaves the cafeteria without saying another word.

"That was horrible of them to say that; it was downright rude," sooths Heather.

"Welcome to my world," mutters Hector.

"You should do something about it."

"Yeah and get harassed even more? Not going to happen."

By now the cafeteria had stopped their laughter and continued with their lunches. "Still, it's horrible that they do that to you." Heather pauses and strokes Hector's hand to get his attention. "Are you going to eat that?" asks Heather motioning to his uneaten lunch.

"Eat the prison food? Be my guest; help yourself," says Hector while pushing the tray towards her. She picks up the food and takes a large bite. "How can you eat that stuff?"

"I've had worse," she deadpans making Hector chuckle quietly. "I still think you should tell someone that you're bullied."

"No thanks, I'm sitting back and waiting for karma to kick people in the ass."

"That's effective," says Heather sarcastically.

The cafeteria silence is broken by loud screaming coming from Shaun who is clutching his wrist. "You were saying?" deadpans Hector, Heather rolls her eyes. The two focus on Shaun.

"Astrid you bitch! Why did you break my hand?" squeals Shaun.

"I told you not to call me your babe anymore Shaun," yells Astrid.

"We're dating though! We were holding hands!"

"I regret saying yes to you in the car after the movie, it was a phase! We _aren't _dating Shaun! I would rather die than to date you!" yells Astrid as she storms out of the cafeteria. Shaun quickly follows.

"Must be her time of the month," mutters Hector.

"How would you know?"

"Oh I don't, I'm assuming since she has an aggressive phase once a month that sometimes results in broken bones."

Heather laughs. "She should get some anger management then."

Hector laughs as well. "I agree with you."

* * *

**Another chapter finished.**

**I will be honest, I didn't enjoy this chapter as much as the others. But it was the best one I could write without taking months to write it as best as I can. I hope that future chapters are better than this one.**

**I do want your feedback on this chapter so let me know what you thought in a review.**

**I want to know what you want for my next story. Head over to my profile and vote in the poll.**

**You Guys are Awesome! Don't let anyone else tell you different!**


	8. Broken Hands and Forged Bonds

**Chapter 8 is out NOW!**

**First order of business: *Prepares thyself* 100 FOLLOWERS! *Drago Scream* I LOVE EACH AND EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! *Heavy Breathing* This story has blown every expectation I had of it out of the water and into the great blue sky and it's all thanks to YOU! I want to cry tears of joy :') **

**Anyway...**

**There is a time skip in this chapter, and I tried to put the 'highlights' of the rest of September in the first couple of paragraphs.**

**Time for the Guest Reviews:**

**Guest: Yes I used 'it', but hopefully within context. You see, this is coming from a male character who is 15 years old. At that age and just being a male in general, he doesn't truly understand what women have to go through on a monthly basis and how uncomfortable it actually is. I apologize if I have offended you but keep in mind that there will be material in this story that can be offensive, hence why it is rated MATURE. Also, you as the reader are given the choice as to read my story. If you don't like it, don't read it. It's that simple. I have the choice as well to write my story as I see fit (Within site rules and regulations of course.) Regardless of how you feel, and if I came off as rude then I am sorry. I just want to put out there that the opinions and jokes that the characters have and use (respectively) in this story are not necessarily the ones I, as the author, believe in or laugh at. **

**Guest (2): I'm glad you liked the chapter. I like the fact that you see Hector as something of worth and not a human punching bag. **

**So before I let you go to read the chapter, the poll on my profile is CLOSED! I will be writing Return of the Forgotten first. However, you also want both stories and since I don't want to forget Taken, I shall write BOTH!**

**There is a question I want answered at the end of the chapter. I would love it if you answered it!**

**Alright, Rant and Reviews are done! Enjoy Chapter 8!**

* * *

October came around and Hector was relieved that one month had already passed in the 10 month school year. In that time, he became closer to Frank and Heather, even introducing each other. He also became Heather's tour guide for not only the school, but for Berk as well. In time, Heather is starting to accustom herself to the differences Canada has over the United States. As for Astrid and Shaun, their conversations had been arguments and Shaun is still in a cast for his wrist. His ego had withered down since many students had begun to tease him that a girl broke his hand. Astrid and Hector have not had many interactions within the last couple weeks, not that it bothered Hector; Heather was the most important girl in his life. Astrid continued to have nightmares and other sleepless nights while Hector had received noticeably less threats and insults.

With October brought colder weather and the annual sports teams for the school. Hockey started and Shaun was still benched because of his wrist. Tuffnut played on the Men's Junior Varsity Volleyball team. Frank played Defense for Junior Varsity Hockey. Astrid, Ruffnut, and Heather all played for the Women's Junior Varsity Volleyball. Hector on the other hand was not in any of the sports teams and rather spent time working stage production for the Drama class. "What is with this place and Vikings?" mutters Hector as he sits inside the sound booth, learning how to operate the lights and audio for the stage. The Drama class was performing a theatrical rendition of the How to Train Your Dragon film. "My boss and father are addicted to Viking shows; this class is doing a play with Vikings and Dragons, kind of fitting for our school though. The Berk Collegiate Institute Dragons, 'Only the Brave Shall Ride', scoffs Hector quietly as he recites the school's motto. A man walks into the booth and stands next to Hector.

"So Hector how is everything looking?" asks Mr. Worthington, the school's Drama teacher.

Hector looks up. "Oh it's going good; seems pretty straightforward. I will say though that I'm happy here and not up there," responds Hector as he points to the stage.

"Are you sure? You would have made a _perfect_ Hiccup, Hector," says the teacher excitedly.

Hector scoffs and pushes his chair away from the booth. "Of course you would say that, doesn't it strike you odd that the movie is strikingly similar to my life?"

"Why would it strike _me _odd, it's your life? Besides it's a small world, what are the odds someone used you as inspiration for something else?"

"You would be surprised," mutters Hector under his breath. "Well, I think I'm going to head home and let this all sink in," says Hector to Worthington. He gets up from the booth and grabs his backpack resting against the brick wall behind him.

"Alright Hector, just remember I would like you to memorize this booth like the back of your hand by November, that's when we start rehearsals."

Hector walks out of the booth with the teacher. "Will do sir, I'll see you in the next couple of days probably." The teacher nods and Hector makes his way past the aspiring actors and actress' who are sitting on the stage memorizing their scripts. He makes his way to the door and walks through, where Heather is waiting for him. She is still in her gym clothes with a towel and gym bag slung over her shoulder and her long, black hair is in a ponytail. "Oh hey Heather, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," she responds sweetly.

"Oh I'm doing okay Heather, it's just been a long weekend and today was just tiring. How are you doing? Shouldn't you still be at practice?" asks Hector.

The two start to walk away from the school. The sun is almost below the horizon and the red skies overcast Berk. "Nah, it was just an evaluation day; to see where everyone is at. Some people need more work than others."

"And what about you? What do you need to work on?" asks Hector while sticking his hands in his jean pockets.

"I need to work on my reaction time. If I can block or bump one of Astrid's spike missiles then I think I can take on anything," laughs Heather.

"What do you mean by spike missiles?" asks Hector with concern.

Heather spreads a small smile on her face since her friend is over reacting. "Girl has a cannon for an arm. If she spikes the ball down, you have a split second to react. Blink and you miss it sort of thing."

Hector nods in understanding. "Remind me to never get in front of her when we play volleyball in gym class." Heather laughs. "So are you excited to start Driver's Ed tomorrow?" asks Hector rhetorically.

"Oh absolutely," responds Heather in the same tone of sarcasm.

Meanwhile, Astrid unlocks the door to her house and slumps in, stretching her dominant arm from practice. Her parents are sitting in the living room, watching the news. "Hey Astrid, how was practice?" asks Anthony.

Astrid looks towards her parents while taking her blond hair out of her ponytail and letting it fall down her back. "It was good, I feel confident that with some work, we can be a great team this year, especially against the big city high schools."

"That's great Astrid!" says Julia excitedly. "We're so proud of you that you are the captain of the team." Astrid's parents beam happily at her success.

"Thanks Mom and Dad," says Astrid with a smile on her face.

"So I know you don't want to hear this right now but how is Shaun's wrist?" asks Anthony.

Astrid scowls. "It's still in a cast."

"Astrid, you almost got suspended for that. You're lucky that Shaun was more forgiving and made up a story that saved you," says Julia.

"He still wants to get with me," mutters Astrid. "Look, I don't like Shaun. You know how he treats me; he's sexist and he treats me like an object. I know you two want me to have a boyfriend, but Shaun just isn't that guy for me."

Anthony turns off the TV and focuses back on Astrid. "We're glad you feel that way. You're right; Shaun is a horrible boy for you. We do think that there is someone that could be good for you."

Astrid feels relief but feels anxiety as well. "And who might that be?"

"Hector," says Julia. "You know, the mayor's son?"

Astrid scoffs and gives a slight chuckle. "Hector would never go for me, besides he is with someone else right now, a girl from my team." Astrid looks down.

"Is that a bad thing Astrid?" asks Anthony.

"What? No, I'm happy for them. Heather is the new girl to my school and he is probably making it easier for her."

Julia gives a small smile. "Well that's good. I'm sorry Astrid, we didn't know."

"It's okay Mom. Don't worry about it," smiles Astrid.

"Astrid, there is one other thing your Mother and I would like to talk to you about," says Anthony. Astrid sits down in the recliner adjacent to the sofa. She doesn't say a word but gives her Dad her full attention. "Your Mother and I were thinking about the three of us taking part in group therapy."

* * *

**Sorry for the shorter chapter :(**

**I'm also sorry about the cheesy fourth wall part and the horrible attempt at a cliffhanger.**

**The motto 'Only the Brave Shall Ride' is a mixture between 'Only the Strong will Survive' and Viserys Targaryen's quote from Game of Thrones: "The brave men didn't kill dragons, the brave men rode them."**

**So wonderful readers, I have a question for you. Would you like to see my Original Character Jürgen in** **Return of the Forgotten? (I feel like I have a place for him in it, besides being dead in this story) **

**Let me know if he should return in a review, and also while you're there, you should tell me how you feel about the chapter.**

**Thanks! You Guys are AWESOME! :)**


	9. Sibling Rivalry

**Well here it is everybody, Chapter 9**

**I'm sorry for the delay of this chapter but I am currently having some personal struggles. Believe me when I say that writing these stories for you guys is very helpful. Your feedback/support is very helpful and inspiring to me. Thank you!**

**I want to apologize for last chapter, it was more of a 'filler' chapter if you will, or a bridge between months. Since there was only one review and only a couple additions to the follows/favourites, I would say that you didn't like it. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it.**

**It is another 'Flashback Chapter'. (I decided to rename them instead of 'Dream Chapters')**

**Big announcement: Both 'Return of the Forgotten' and 'Taken' are now started on my profile, check them out if you are interested.**

**GUEST REVIEWS:**

**Simon: I'm glad you are enjoying the story. In answer to your question, I chose to not review the relationship at this point in time. I have a good portion of the ending thought out and how it will all come to an end.**

**Finally, enjoy the chapter and hopefully it will make up for chapter 8. Again sorry :(**

**EDIT: 06/08/15 - Corrected a word in the last paragraph. Good eye Angryhenry. Thank You!**

* * *

***Astrid - 4/Jürgen - 8***

"Jürgen!" whines Astrid. "Let's go play!"

"No Astrid, I don't want to play with you. Now go away," pouts Jürgen.

Astrid looks hurt. She walks up to the couch, grabs a pillow and hits her brother over the head with it. "I hate you!"

Jürgen remains on the couch but gives his sister an annoyed scowl. She runs upstairs without tripping, an amazing feat for her really considering her age and her past history with stairs. "Good, I'm glad you hate me. Give me some peace and quiet. God, you're more annoying than lice," mutters Jürgen to himself. It's Saturday morning and Jürgen is sitting in the basement, watching cartoons.

Astrid soon walks downstairs with a look of satisfaction on her face. Anthony calls down the stairs. "Jürgen, play with your sister please." His tone is that of dissatisfaction, like this wasn't the first time this happened.

Astrid stops in front of the couch and crosses her arms as if she was the boss, a four year old boss that could never look angry enough. "You're in twuble," says Astrid with a face that only a mad scientist would love.

"Oh for the love of- TROUBLE! Astrid, it's trouble, not 'twuble'," he snaps. "Tattletale," is the only thing crossing his mind.

Astrid begins to cry, loud enough for Anthony to hear. "JÜRGEN!" roars Anthony from upstairs.

"Sorry Dad," he calls after him. "Alright _'Drama Queen_', what do you want to play?" he asks with lack of enthusiasm.

Astrid immediately drops the crying routine and replaces it with a happy squeal. She prances around the basement with glee, making Jürgen regret his decision. She runs back up to him and grabs his hand. "Let's play Hide and Seek!" Astrid is practically jumping up and down with excitement as this point. "I'll hide first. Count to 20," says Astrid as she makes up the rules before running off.

Jürgen has the finale of the 1812 Overture playing on repeat in his head. "This is too easy," he thought. He continues to lie down on the couch. "Ready or not, here I come," he calls after 20 seconds without actually moving.

He continues to flick through the channels until Anthony walks down the stairs after about five minutes. "Jürgen have you seen Ast- What are you doing?"

"Playing Hide and Seek," retorts Jürgen, not moving an inch or dividing his attention from the screen.

"It doesn't look like you're playing to me," says Anthony with anger in his voice.

"What?" Jürgen tries to look innocent. "I'm giving her a really long time to hide; it's more fun that way."

Anthony growls quietly, he has had it with his son's attitude. "Find your sister Jürgen," he orders.

"Fine." He gets up from the couch and walks to another part of the basement to find Astrid. He doesn't have to spend much time though; Astrid is not hiding obviously under an old bed sheet underneath the pool table.

He lifts the bedsheet before Astrid hugs him. "Took you long enough," she jokes.

"I guess I'm a terrible seeker," he retorts. "Dad wants to see you." Jürgen guides Astrid towards their father.

"There's my little girl," says Anthony with joy. "Mommy wants to see you, little princess." Astrid squeals before trotting upstairs. "Jürgen, can we talk?"

Jürgen sighs. "Yes Dad." Both walk over to the couch and sit down. "How long do you want me in my room this time? Five hours? Six?" asks Jürgen anticipating punishment.

"Stop," says Anthony quietly while still being assertive. Jürgen shuts up immediately. "Why are you being so rude? Astrid is your sister."

Jürgen looks down. "I don't know."

"That's not an answer son."

Jürgen looks back up at his father. "Why is this so important?"

"She just wants to spend time with you Jürgen, you know that."

"Maybe I want some alone time," mutters Jürgen.

"What was that?" snaps Anthony.

Jürgen lets out a long sigh. "I never asked to have a sister, Dad. I know that's not your fault, you want to have a family." He looks down. "I don't know, I guess I'm just jealous. Since she came home, all it has been is praise for Astrid. One week, you and Mom and giving me love and support and the next, all of it is given to Astrid."

"Jürgen, we didn't mean to make you feel jealous. We still love you, no matter what happens."

Jürgen looks up at his dad. "Then prove that you still love me." He storms up the stairs, trying to hold back his tears. Anthony watches as his son runs up the stairs. Upstairs, Julia and Astrid are playing in the living room when both watch Jürgen run to his room and he slams the door behind him. Astrid tries to hold back a tear; she just wants her brother to love her.

* * *

***Astrid – 8/Jürgen – 12***

"What's up little buddy?" asks Jürgen as he runs up to Hector. Both boys are walking out of school at the end of the day.

"Not much Jürgen, just a usual day at school," replies Hector somberly.

"Something wrong?" asks Jürgen in a soothing way?

"It's kind of a long story but basically one of my friends doesn't want to be my friend anymore." Hector looks down at his shoes in unhappiness.

Jürgen scoffs. "Don't worry about it bud, he made the wrong choice by ditching you. He doesn't know how cool you are."

Hector lifts his head out of the dark fog and gives a small, teary eyed smile. "You know how to make me smile Jürgen."

"Hey, what are best friends for?" Jürgen holds out his fist to which Hector responds with a fist bump. "Anyway, is it still cool with your dad if I come over later?" he asks.

Hector scoffs lightly. "Are you kidding? My dad loves you!" he says boldly.

"Awesome! Well we can work on some guitar riffs while I'm there," Jürgen replies.

"And if my dad is home, you have to totally kick his butt with a guitar battle!" Hector begins to 'rock out' with an air guitar solo.

Jürgen chuckles quietly. "I don't know about that but I don't see why I couldn't." Hector smiles. "Once you get good enough, the three of us will have some awesome jam sessions!"

"That would be awesome man!" Hector is practically jumping up and down in excitement. Jürgen feels satisfied that Hector completely forgot the reason why he was sad in the first place.

"Yes it would be. Anyway there's my sister, I'll see you later tonight bud." Jürgen runs to catch up with Astrid while Hector turns away and heads towards his house. Jürgen dramatically jumps beside Astrid to get her attention. "What's up sis?"

"I'm nervous," she replies while waving a large white envelope held under her arm.

Jürgen scoffs. "Why are you worried about your report card?"

"I don't know, why aren't you nervous?" asks Astrid.

"Two reasons: One, I'm at the top of my grade. Two, it's just a number to measure your intelligence in that subject, so what? Just because I could hypothetically get a low mark in English, doesn't mean I'm stupid. Does that make sense?" asks Jürgen.

"What does hyp-hypoth-," struggles Astrid.

"Hypothetically?"

"Yeah that word, what does it mean?" asks Astrid.

"In simplified terms, a possible outcome or event," defines Jürgen.

"Okay Mr. Dictionary," teases Astrid while lightly punching him in the arm. "What were you doing with _him_?"

"Who? Hector?" asks Jürgen. Astrid nods. "We're friends; is it a crime to have friends?" he deadpans.

"No, it's just that he is my age. You're four years older than he is Jürgen, that's weird."

"Age is just a number Astrid, just like your grades. You'll understand when you're older."

She scoffs as both siblings enter their home. Their mother greets them. "Hey you two, how was school?"

"Good," says Astrid.

"It was alright, nothing out of the ordinary. We did get our report cards though," says Jürgen. Julia smiles in anticipation of her children's grades. "I got an average of 97%"

"That's amazing Jürgen!" says Julia with pride. "What about you Astrid?"

"94%," she responds meekly.

"That's really good Astrid, your father would be proud of you both." Julia's voice was noticeably quieter for Astrid's praise than Jürgen's

"Thanks Mom," both say in unison.

"Hey Mom, I'm just going to finish this paper for Monday and then I'll be heading over to Hector's," says Jürgen.

"Alright, if you're gone before your father gets back, I will tell him the great news."

"Thanks," he says and then rushes off to his room. Astrid remains standing in the kitchen as Julia walks towards the living room. The Hofferson girl feels anger rushing to her face as she stares at Jürgen's white envelope. She is jealous of her 'perfect' brother.

* * *

***Astrid – 12/Jürgen – 17***

"He pisses me off Ruff," says Astrid over a Skype call on the family computer. Her parents are out for a nice dinner and Jürgen is hanging out with Hector.

"Who?" asks Ruffnut.

"Take a guess," deadpans Astrid.

"Your extremely attractive older brother?" asks Ruff.

"RACHEL!" screeches Astrid. Ruff is laughing loudly at the other end of the line.

"I'll take that as a yes," giggles Ruff in between laughing fits.

"It's not funny Ruff!" barks Astrid.

"Fine. Tell me why he pisses you off and I can take him off your hands for a while," says Ruff while winking into her webcam.

Astrid refuses the urge to puke. "You know that's like borderline pedophilia, right?"

"He's not 18 yet, who cares." Ruffnut can see that Astrid has had enough of her antics. "All joking aside, what is he doing?"

"Everything," deadpans Astrid.

"You'll have to elaborate."

Astrid groans. "He's too perfect and it pisses me off. He's like the smartest person in the school, he is wickedly talented, he is athletic, has scholarships lined up to the nines. Everyone either praises him or drools over him," spits Astrid, especially the last few words. "I sit in his shadow, knowing I can never catch up to him."

"Astrid, listen girlfriend. You need to relax. Once he graduates, all that praise moves on to you. You are his sister after all; people will expect great things from you."

"That's what I'm worried about. I won't live up to 'Jürgen' standards."

"Astrid, shut up. You're getting yourself all worked up for nothing. If it makes you feel better, you turn 13 in exactly one week and he will probably treat you like a princess."

"Ugh, I don't know what's worse, being my brother's shadow or being treated like a princess from him. I would rather get hit by a car."

"You're so overdramatic. You may be at each other's throats half the time, but you two seriously love each other. You're siblings; you have each other's backs. Take it from me that I want to stab Tuff most of the time. But believe me when I say that he is the first person I go to when I'm in need of help."

Astrid laughs. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I am," boasts Ruffnut. "Speaking of Jürgen, where is he? I want to talk to him."

"You just want to flirt with him. You're gross Ruff, you're only 12. You turn 13 next year. Even then, he's in the middle of a jam session with the mayor and his son."

"You're kidding?" says Ruff monotone.

"I'm not kidding; I mean how often can you say that your own brother is hanging out with the mayor?"

"It's a small town Astrid," deadpans Ruff.

"Literally," scoffs Astrid.

"Don't be jealous. If you think about it, Jürgen will turn 18 next year and he will probably head south to go to university."

"Meaning?"

"He will be gone Astrid, and you will only have to see him once in a while; say Christmas."

"That's a good point Ruffnut, maybe he will be more tolerable now," jokes Astrid.

"Maybe. Anyway, I have to let Tuff on now. Have a good night Astrid."

"Goodnight Ruffnut."

* * *

***Astrid – 13/Jürgen – Deceased***

Astrid trudges through the thick snow that blankets Berk. She treks through the gate of the cemetery with a bouquet of flowers in her hands. Fortunately, the grounds keepers have kept the snow shoveled and at bay for family members to come visit their loved ones for the holidays. Astrid knows that the flowers are pointless in the -40 degree weather outside, but it seems like a nice thing to do. She makes her way to the centre grounds of the cemetery where the wealthy cremated are laid to rest inside the large granite columbarium walls.

She stops in front of the newest wall and places her hand on the plaque third from the left and fifth from the bottom; behind it is an urn containing Jürgen's ashes. "Merry Christmas Jürgen," says Astrid while forcing back tears. "It's the first Christmas since you left us and I just wanted to let you know that I miss you and that Mom and Dad miss you. Hector, Trevor, and Jeff miss you; hell everyone misses you brother. I know that you can't come back to us, but I want you to give me a sign that you are listening and watching." She chokes on her words and needs a couple minutes to calm herself. "I know that we went over the top with the granite and the plaque, and that we could barely afford it but we know that you don't like being buried." She laughs quietly while tears stream down her face. "Remember two summers ago when we buried you in the sand at the beach. You hated every minute of it."

She pauses. "I brought you flowers. I know that it's stupid since it's the middle of winter but I thought you'd like them. I know you weren't a flower guy but it's better than nothing." She places them in the brass vase that accompanies each plaque. She walks up at leans her head against his plaque; she can barely contain her emotions. "I'm sorry for treating you the way I did. If I knew this would happen, I would have treated you better and not scolded you for being better than me. I miss you Jürgen, you were the best brother ever. I would do anything to have you back," she says in between sobs. "I will come back and visit, I promise. I love you." Astrid lightly kisses the plaque before turning and walking back towards the gate. Only then does she let all of her emotions burst.

* * *

**Well that's the end of the chapter.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter better than chapter 8. **

**What did you think of this chapter, I want to know in a review. Your feedback is wonderful.**

**You are Awesome! :)**


	10. Conflict in the Cafeteria

**Hello Everyone! Chapter 10 is out!**

**I am SOOOOOO sorry, I was having severe writer's block for this chapter and thus it took longer to come out.**

**There were no guest reviews from the last chapter so... enjoy this new Chapter!**

* * *

Astrid sits dumbfounded on the recliner, looking back and forth between her parents' eyes. "What?" says Astrid after a moment of silence. "What do you mean 'Group Therapy'?"

"We need it Astrid, the three of us can barely get a full night's sleep without someone screaming everyone awake at three in the morning," says Julia.

"I don't need it Mom, I can handle just fine without it." Astrid closes herself up on the recliner.

"Astrid, honey, we have putting it off since we all thought that, with time, it would get better. Clearly it hasn't; it's only getting worse," says Anthony while Julia nods in agreement.

"I don't need it. I'm fine," scowls Astrid.

"Why are you resisting so much?" asks Julia.

Astrid simply spits it out, rather than spending hours arguing with her parents. "I don't want to seem weak to my friends. We all think therapy is for sissies."

"That's what you're worried about?" asks Anthony. He pauses and looks at his wife. "Look, no one has to know that we are going to therapy. Besides, it's what Jürgen would have wanted. He doesn't want to watch his family suffer while he is up there waiting for us." Astrid scoffs and looks away. "And if you don't agree to go to therapy with us, then I'm pulling you out of Driver's Ed."

"Dad, are you serious?!" asks Astrid.

"Yes, I am. We don't need an unstable teenager behind the wheel."

"Then I won't drive, simple. We haven't been in a car since, well, you know. We walk everywhere now, what's the point?" Astrid looks infuriated.

"Honey, I know you like it here in Berk, but you don't want to spend the rest of your life here, do you?" asks Julia sweetly.

"Of course I do, Berk is my home!"

"Berk can only get you so far in life Astrid. You want to be a physiotherapist, yet Berk can't teach you how to be one. You need to go-" says Julia before being interrupted by Astrid.

"Yes, yes I know. I have to go south to a good university and get a better education, I know. We have had this talk before," mutters Astrid to the annoyance of her parents.

"And these universities are in cities that make Berk look non-existent. Driving would help a lot when you are down there," concludes Anthony.

"These cities have their own transit lines, I don't need to drive," finalizes Astrid.

"Look, can you just get your license just so you have it. Just in case of emergencies. Besides, you're going to need a form of ID when you turn 18," says Julia. "Remember, just last month, you begged us to sign you up for Drivers Ed just to get your ID. This was _your_ idea."

Astrid sighs while looking down before looking her parents in the eye. "Fine, I'll go to the stupid therapy so I can get my stupid license."

"Well you don't have to say it with such enthusiasm," says Anthony sarcastically.

"Are we done here? I want to go shower." Julia and Anthony just nod. Astrid gets up and storms off to the bathroom to get ready for a well-deserved shower.

* * *

B.C.I.'s high school lunch room is packed as it normally is for a Tuesday. Hector grabs his soggy grilled cheese sandwiches and walks to his table which isn't really the 'Loner's Table' anymore since he started hanging out with Heather. And by hanging out with her, he was spending A LOT of time with her. He sits down on one end of the table and starts eating into the bread, looking out of the window while he waits for Heather. What does Hector think of Heather? Who knows, but him? Sure she is pretty and seemingly smart (not Hector smart); not to mention athletic. He could compare her to Astrid, yet the two were worlds apart. Astrid on one hand was aggressive, strong, yet protective when it came to those she cared about. Heather on the other hand is sweet and caring; she is shy, but knows how to speak up when she needs to. The biggest difference in Hector's mind is quite obvious: Heather is actually nice to him. She treats him like a person, more so than any other person in the school. Does Hector like Heather? He is too shy to admit that he might have a crush on her.

Hector is halfway through his first sandwich before Heather saunters up to the table with her tray of food. "Hey you," he says happily.

"Hi," she replies sadly.

"Whoa, what's wrong Heather?" Hector looks apologetically in her eyes.

"I got a call just after I got home last night. Apparently since I am still technically an American citizen and that I haven't spent enough time in Canada, I cannot partake in Drivers Ed with you."

"That's fucking stupid, how would they not catch that right away?"

"I don't know. At least I get my money back for the cost and everything." Heather reaches across the two person table and grabs Hector's hand, making him turn beet red. "Oh well, I just have to wait a while before I can learn how to drive as well."

I'm sorry," he says quietly. He bravely reaches his other hand across the table and grabs her other hand resting on the table. The gesture makes Heather blush lightly and Hector is still red as a cherry.

"It's not your fault," she says sheepishly.

"I know, I just want to let you know that I'm here for you."

"I know Hector, thank you." Heather gives a small smile, which Hector reciprocates. They stare into each other eyes; ignoring the rest of the world around them.

Meanwhile, Astrid and Ruffnut are sitting at the opposite end of the cafeteria. They sit with Frank and keep their distance from Shaun and Tuffnut; the latter of which made up for Shaun's stupidity and are friends again. Shaun is still sporting the cast that he was awarded after Astrid nonchalantly snapped his wrist. Astrid is managing to keep her distance from the repulsive jock, hoping that he would eventually go away. Frank breaks the silence at the table. "So is everyone excited for tonight?" Ruff and Astrid look at him with the 'really?' face of annoyance. "What? Aren't you excited to finally get your license?"

"It's a piece of plastic that says 'You Can Drive!' It's like a degree or a diploma: a piece of paper that says 'You Are Smart!'" deadpans Astrid.

"Who shit in your cornflakes this morning?" asks Ruff.

"No one," mutters Astrid in return.

"Is something wrong Astrid?" asks Frank.

Astrid sighs loudly. "I don't want to talk about it," she gives as her final response.

"Alright then," responds Frank quietly.

The three eat in silence as they let the ambient noise resonate throughout the room. From a different part of the room, Tuffnut and Shaun start chuckling quietly and mockingly. "Oooo, looks like Hiccup is in _looove_," mocks Tuffnut. Astrid, Ruff, and Frank overhear this and direct their attention to Hector and Heather at the other end of the cafeteria.

"Hey lovebirds," yells Shaun. The duo turns to look at Shaun. "Get a room; you're making us all sick!" Heather turns back to Hector, who in return shrugs. Heather turns back around and Hector shifts to look at Shaun from around her. Both look Shaun dead in the eye before raising their hands and flipping him off. Some students laugh while others are taunting Shaun, saying things like 'shots fired'. He slams his meaty hands on the table and stands up, before storming off towards the table where the supposed couple are sitting. "You two think you're so tough, don't you."

"No not really, you don't need strength to combat stupidity," deadpans Heather. Shaun goes wide-eyed

"You know Heather, we could have been friends. Hell, we could have dated. All I would need to do is dump Astrid off to the curb and then you would have been all mine!"

"Uh, no thanks; I don't date pigs." Heather is now glaring at Shaun in the eye. Hector sits back, surprised that his new friend was capable of such aggression. By now, the cafeteria completely fell silent.

"What did you just call me, bitch?" asks Shaun aggressively.

"Leave her alone Shaun, just go back to your table so we can eat in peace," defends Hector.

Heather turns to look at him. "Hector, I'm fine. I got this," She turns back to Shaun. "Wow, stupid and deaf. Great combination, if you ask me."

Shaun glares. "Why you little-"

"Shaun, leave. NOW!" yells Hector.

Shaun raises his fist and punches Hector in the jaw. "Shut up runt, no one asked you to talk!"

Heather springs out of her bench and pushes Shaun away from the table. "How dare you punch him!" she screams. Behind her, Hector can taste blood; he must have bit his own tongue.

Shaun pulls his hand back. "You know, I was wondering who the man of the relationship is. I guess I hit the woman, _oops_."

"Coming from the idiot who whined like a little bitch when the girl he treats like a slave snapped his wrist!"

"Fuck you, cunt!" Shaun yells as he pushes Heather back against the table. She retaliates by kicking him in his crotch. He drops to his knees while some other male students wince in the mutual pain.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" Principle Sven walks in the room for the first time in the school year. Any remaining noise was cut short; wind from outside could be heard. He storms towards the table where the scuffle occurred; someone must have called the office during the fight. "You three, to my office. NOW!" Sven was known for being a relatively peaceful principle, and for having a soft and caring voice. However, this Sven terrified students. He had a deep, booming voice that could crush mountains, level forests, and tame seas simultaneously.

Shaun simply gives up and walks slowly out of the cafeteria with his head hung low. Hector slowly gets up from his seat; this was the first time he was 'in trouble'. "Principle Sven, wait," says Heather. Both he and Hector look at her. "None of this is Hector's fault, Shaun punched him in the jaw and I was standing up for him. Blame me, but Hector shouldn't be blamed for being involved; he is a victim."

Sven pauses and looks at Hector, whose jaw is starting to bruise. He sighs while looking down. "I still want Hector to come to my office to give his side of the story, but only after he gets that jaw looked at. He should head to the Nurse's Office." Hector meekly nods and gets up, following behind Heather and Sven.

He makes his way up to Heather and whispers in her ear. "Thank you for standing up for me; I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Hey, what are friends for?"

* * *

**Chapter 10 is over.**

**What did you think? Let me know in a review.**

**Side note: In case that you haven't caught it in this chapter, Astrid's parents were referring to Jürgen being in Heaven. Before the accident, I would like to think that the Hofferson's were agnostic if anything. However, they would do anything to see their son again and thus have converted to Christianity. Since religion is a touchy subject in today's world, I will try to not include it, but some parts might include it accidentally.**

**Science fact: (Y'all are goin' to learn today!) The Hofferson family, as a result of Jürgen's death, are experiencing grief (obviously) but I have tried to incorporate some truth and science behind it. I have tried to include the '****Kübler-Ross Model of Grief' in this chapter. This model is expressed commonly in five stages:**

**1\. Denial**

**2\. Anger**

**3\. ****Bargaining**

**4\. Depression**

**5\. Acceptance**

**Knowing her stubborn personality, Astrid is still stuck in the 'Denial' stage. She refuses to accept therapy, she refuses to fully Accept Jürgen's death, and she just shuts everything else out in the world. Astrid and her personality are causing her to go through this model like a roller coaster, going through the first four stages in any order, at any time. She never reaches acceptance.**

**Her parents on the other hand, have simply accepted that Jürgen is gone and that he is not coming back. They want to partake in therapy so that they can get better and not spiral through this model haphazardly like their daughter is. **

**Enough science/psychology, let's talk about RTTE! **

**HOLY HELL, I enjoyed the 13 episodes a lot (except for Gustav, kid gives me nightmares :/) I'm not saying that the series is perfect, because it isn't. I did enjoy it better than RoB and DoB though, and there is still 39 more episodes to go! (The hype is real, so is the wait...)**

**The creators just let T.J. Miller run with his mouth and it. was. AWESOME! **

**Anyway, enough A.N. for this chapter. I shall see you in the next chapter.**

**You Are Awesome**

**(The Chicken is Not Amused)**


	11. Gas is on the Right

**Hello everyone! Chapter 11 is out!**

**Just as a heads up, I will be taking a slight vacation next week with my family so the next update could take a while.**

**GUEST REVIEWS FROM CHAPTER 10**

**Guest: You might be right. Either they are related or Gustav looks at Snotlout like Snotlout looks at Thor Bonecrusher ;). As for the type of story, I don't want to say because it will spoil the ending of the story to a degree. I also like the fact that you pointed out that Heather is not being viewed as an antagonist. I'm glad you noticed that and that you liked the chapter.**

**END OF GUEST REVIEWS**

**ENJOY**

* * *

Hector waits in the school's office for Heather to finish talking to Principal Sven after the 'Cafeteria Incident'. The school day is over, and Hector, Shaun, and Heather all spent the rest of the afternoon in the office. Hector held a bag of ice to his jaw to reduce the swelling; he was still in a bit of pain. Shaun would be undoubtedly punished for nonchalantly assaulting a fellow student without remorse. Heather on the other hand could still be punished for getting physical in Hector's defense. "The system is so fucked up," thought Hector. "They'll punish her because she was doing the right thing and standing up for someone, but no, the rule is to tell a teacher, even if the victim is getting the shit beaten out of him. What was the right thing to do? For Heather to walk away and tell a teacher while Shaun uses me as a punching bag and let my condition get far worse than a bruised jaw? Or for her to stand up and do the right thing, and yet still get punished for it? It's so stupid." Hector snaps out of his train of thought when the door to Sven's room down the hall opens and Heather walks out. Shaun was in a different room, to stop conflict from escalating.

Heather walks up to Hector. "Sven wants to speak with you now." Her tone is flat and emotionless. Hector is worried that something bad will happen to him. He gets up and slowly walks to Sven's office.

Hector walks in the door. "Hello Hector, can you close the door so we can get this whole issue finished?" asks Sven. Hector agrees and closes the door before sitting down across from Sven. "I'm once again sorry that Shaun assaulted you today, and as you have probably assumed, he will be punished for his actions." Hector nods in approval and agreement. "As for you Hector, based on the information gathered from you, Heather, Shaun, and a variety of witnesses, you will not be punished for this incident." Hector breathes a sigh of relief. "However due to her actions, Heather will be punished accordingly. Fortunately, because of her courageous actions, her punishment is far less severe than Shaun's."

"That's not fair!" exclaims Hector. "She was protecting me, that's all! She shouldn't be punished!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Haddock, but rules are rules. We all must follow them. Be fortunate that she received the punishment she did and not something like Mr. Jorgenson received." Sven's attitude changed dramatically; he was normally very relaxed around students, calling them by their first name. However, if Sven calls you by your last name, things are serious.

"Mr. Sven, I will be talking to my father about this, you can expect to see him soon," says Hector, borderline threatening the principal.

"Yes Mr. Haddock, I am aware that you have family and friends in high places, but alas, what's done is done, nothing can be changed about that." Hector simply looks glum. "Hector, I will send an email to your father about this matter. If he wishes to speak with me, you know where I am. Now please Mr. Haddock, it has been a long day for all of us. If there is something you need to tell me, you know where to find me. Have a good day, Mr. Haddock." Hector gets up and walks out of the office and meets up with Heather who is waiting outside.

"How did it go?" she asks.

"Horrible, I can't believe you got suspended!" he says with ferocity. Both walk out of the school.

Heather shrugs. "It's only an in school suspension for the rest of the week, no big deal. I can still get my work done there. It's Shaun that has to stay out of the school for the next week and a half." Both laugh at his demise. "I think he will know better not to mess with us again."

"Oh I think he will; he will just have to be smart about it." Hector says with a smile.

"You can't have 'Shaun' in the same sentence as 'smart' unless there is a word like 'Not' or 'Never' in between," jabs Heather.

Hector laughs. "Good point." The two walk in silence for a brief moment. "Why did you do it?" he asks.

"Because Shaun is an idiot and bully, I've seen the way he treats you. Someone should put him in his place." Heather pauses. "I don't care if I got suspended, I'm just happy that you're okay. I would do it again and again if it meant that you would be safe." Both simply blush a bit.

"Thanks Heather," he responds.

"Walk me home?" she asks.

"Why do you think I'm walking with you?" he says while holding back both a laugh and a blush. The pair walks towards her home, in the opposite direction of Hector's

Heather laughs. "Alright, fair enough. How is your jaw feeling?"

"Okay I guess, hopefully it will be better tomorrow," he responds.

"I hope so too. I still can't believe he hit you! I should have stopped him sooner-"

"Heather, it's okay. Trust me, I'm fine. But thank you for caring."

Heather looks at him. "Of course Hector, no one should be treated like those assholes treat you!"

"Thanks Heather," he responds. He gives her a smile, to which she reciprocates.

"Hey Hector?" Heather asks after a brief pause of silence. He simply hums in acknowledgement. "I'm sorry if this question is a little blunt and random but," she pauses and by now Hector is giving her his full attention. "Who is Jürgen? I keep seeing his name everywhere in the school, especially in the trophy cabinet on some of the newer awards. Is he some prodigy or something?"

Hector looks down in slight sadness, hoping not to grab Heather's attention. "I guess you could say that." He shrugs his shoulders. "It's… kind of a long story, but prodigy is one way of looking at it. He was a very special and highly regarded student in the school. He was also my best friend, and Astrid was his little sister."

Heather's eyes open wide when she sees the sudden sadness in his voice. "You keep saying 'was'. Did…. Did he-"

Hector simply nodded to Heather's question. "Yes, Jürgen unfortunately passed away a couple of years ago."

"Oh Hector, I'm so sorry! I didn't know…. I'm sorry to have brought it up." Heather looks extremely empathetic now.

"It's alright Heather; it's not your fault. You didn't know. I do miss him, don't get me wrong. But I just moved on, things happen right?" Heather nods. "Just as a heads up, I wouldn't mention his name around Astrid. She can be a bit….. unstable…. at the subject."

"I can only imagine what would happen if you did," jabs Heather as an attempt to lighten the mood.

Hector chuckles. "Yeah, otherwise you would be more broken than Shaun," he deadpans. She laughs in response. "You would have liked him you know, he was pretty awesome." He pauses and looks down nervously as the two walk up to Heather's door. "I-I could te-tell you about him sometime i-if you," he pauses and his nerves start escalating.

"If I…," drags on Heather, encouraging him to continue. She wishes that this was the moment she waited for since she met him.

"I-if you… wanted t-to…" Hector shrinks down in anxiety. His brain is screaming for him to stop and to hide, he could be ridiculed. His heart on the other hand says otherwise. "Go out sometime?" He said it, he actually asked a girl on a date; at least he was hoping that's what she interpreted. His brain is screaming failure while his heart screams success at simply overcoming his fear and anxiety.

"Go out? As in: go out on a date, with you?" Heather tries to look nonchalant about it, but every part of her is screaming YES!

Hector is having inner conflicts. His brain is telling him that he would be rejected, humiliated. His heart on the other hand is pounding; it is telling him that he was successful, even if she says no. But he is REALLY hoping that she says yes. Hector is at a loss for words and simply nods.

Heather breaks out into a big smile. "Well of course you dummy! I was starting to get worried that you would never ask me!"

"Are you serious? You're not upset or mad?" Hector looks surprised as his looks up and rises up, out of his cloud of despair.

Heather laughs. "Are you kidding me?! I was hoping for this for a long time! Honestly I thought you wanted to be 'just friends'."

Hector smiles. "I thought that was you!"

Heather playfully punches him in the shoulder. "Well what do you want to do lover boy?"

"We could go to the pizzeria tomorrow night for dinner?" Hector is surprised at his sudden confidence boost.

"Sounds like a date to me." Heather steps forward and both of them spend time with a passionate hug. "I should really let you go," says Heather while separating. "Thanks for walking me home Hector, have fun tonight at Driver's Ed." She turns and walks towards the door. She stops right before it and turns back around. "I'll see you tomorrow Hector, we'll text in the meantime." Both smile and Hector departs after he makes sure Heather is safe behind her front door.

* * *

Hector walks in through the side doors to BCI at 7:20, the Drivers Ed class didn't start for another 10 minutes. He walks through the empty halls and makes his way to one of the classrooms in the High School wing, where the class was being held. Walking through the door, he isn't the first student to arrive. Thomas and Rachel were sitting at different tables near the door, although adjacent to one another. Frank was sitting at the far part of the room, alone at his table and playing games on his iPod. Hector walks up to his table. "This seat taken?" he asks.

Frank looks up. "Oh hey Hector, no this seat is free, go ahead." Hector pulls out one of the chairs and sits down next to him. "Isn't Heather coming as well?"

"Unfortunately no, it's kind of a long story, but she was removed from the program," says Hector glumly.

"Ah, that's too bad. At least I know who my partner will be now," jokes Frank as he elbows Hector in the arm lightly. Hector chuckles as he pulls a highlighter out of one of the pockets on his cargo shorts. "So are you excited about this?"

"Eh," shrugs Hector. "It is exciting but we still haven't gotten the license yet."

"Fair enough." Hector reaches into a different pocket and pulls out a water bottle. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure Frank; what's up?" Hector cracks open the water bottle and starts drinking.

Frank gets close to Hector. "Are you and Heather a 'thing' now?" he whispers.

Hector's eyes widen and he almost chokes on the water. He swallows and gives a quick cough. "What? No, we're just friends," says Hector in defense. Frank looks at him unbelievably as if saying 'uh-huh'. "For now anyway," he mutters.

"Congrats Hector!" says Frank a little bit louder than he should have.

"Frank, it's not official yet so it's not worth celebrating."

"You two doing anything soon?"

"We might have something planned for tomorrow," says Hector with a sly look on his face. Frank nods in approval.

Meanwhile, Astrid walks into the room as Frank is saying 'Congrats Hector!' Rachel waves her over. "Did Hector win something or whatever?" she asks.

"Beats me, I could care less," deadpans Rachel.

"That's a little harsh don't you think?" says Astrid as she sits down at Rachel's table which is behind Thomas'.

"Whatever."

"Hey Tuff, where is Shaun?" asks Astrid.

Thomas turns around. "He can't be here, something along the lines of suspension. Regardless, he probably still has a bag of ice over his balls," he laughs, while Rachel joins in.

"I thought you two were good friends?" asks Astrid.

"Are you kidding me? I'm only really 'friends' with Shaun because he's less annoying when he's friendly," deadpans Thomas before turning back around to face the front.

"That's probably the smartest thing I have ever heard from his mouth," whispers Rachel.

He swings back around to face the two girls. "I heard that!"

Just then, an 'official' looking woman walks in through the door with a small pile of books in her arms. "Good evening class, my name is Mrs. Anderson and I will be your instructor for you High School Drivers Ed course." She walks up to the teacher's desk and places the books on it. "Over the next several weeks, you will be taught the fundamentals of driving as well as the laws of the road. Now then, when I call your name, please come up and collect your driver's handbook."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 11**

**So what did you think? Let me know in a review!**

**Side note: I won't go into detail with the 'Drivers Ed' portion of the story since I'm technically not qualified to do so... Anyway, in case some of you were wondering (Depending on where you live in the world), most Canadians can apply for their driver's licence class when they are 16 (on average: depends on province/territory), or they can apply early by participating in a class supported by their high school at an earlier age (Again, depends on the province. This is fact but I'm throwing it around loosely since most of you readers are from either the United States, United Kingdom, or Australia and could care less about our driving laws)**

**See everyone next chapter!**

**You Are Awesome**


	12. Date Night

**Hello My Readers, Chapter 12 is FINALLY OUT!**

**As I was saying in Taken, I would like to apologize for my slow uploads as of lately. I am working two jobs, and have personal issues to deal with. I am writing Fan Fiction for the fun of it, and because I enjoy doing it. I have a personal goal to upload a chapter per story at least once a month, and unfortunately I didn't upload a chapter in August. I want to make it up to you and hopefully in the coming months, I will upload a couple chapters. No guarantees though.**

**Before I begin Guest Reviews, I want to thank everyone for 100+ Favourites on my first story, this is amazing! :)**

**GUEST REVIEWS**

**Guest: Thank you for your kind words. As for Hiccstrid... Don't count it out, the story has some length to it still.**

**Noctus Fury: I don't want to make either Astrid or Heather in this story the antagonist, in my story Shaun is the main antagonist. As for RTTE, I absolutely loved 'Have Dragon Will Travel Pt. 2' because of the friendship between Astrid and Heather, not to mention that in one episode my brain was killed three times. (One for Stoick's symbol on Heather's horn, Two for Hiccup asking Stoick if he is related to Heather, and three for Heather actually being related to Dagur) I was reading somewhere that Heather is set to return in the next batch of episodes (Along with Dagur of course) that release sometime in December. (HURRY UP DECEMBER)  
**

**END OF GUEST REVIEWS**

**Enjoy the chapter, and again I'm sorry for not releasing this chapter sooner, it is long overdue.**

* * *

Walking down the street in the cool October air, Hector is breathing heavier than normal. No he isn't overexerting himself, he is nervous for his date with Heather. "I had the confidence to ask her out… but I'm freaking out over what will happen tonight," mutters Hector. He lets out a long sigh, and watches as his breath fogs in the cool air. Hector got dressed up for the occasion. He is wearing a navy blue button up shirt and some black dress pants. He looks down at his shoes. "Ugh, is this too much? Too nice for a first date? Ah who am I kidding, she'll probably change her mind and slam the door in my face when I get there," he mutters in a doubted tone. Turning the corner he can see her house just up the road. His breathing accelerates even more and his heart doubles its beating. To say he was nervous was a bit of an understatement.

"Well here goes nothing," he says to himself and walks up the steps to Heather's door. He takes a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. A few seconds pass and not a sound is heard, and Hector starts to doubt himself. However, before he can second guess himself anymore, the door swings open revealing a well-dressed Heather.

"Hey you, I was wondering where you were," she says sweetly.

"A-am I late?" asks Hector panicked.

Heather laughs. "No, you're right on time," she says before stepping forward and embracing Hector in a tight hug. After letting go, she sticks he head in the door. "Derek, I'm going out now. I'll see you later!" she calls. Hector can hear a faint grumble in response before Heather closes the door. "So how are you doing? You look nice," she compliments.

I'm uh, I'm doing good. You look nic-pretty," chuckles Hector shyly. Heather is dressed in black, wearing a black shirt and pants, covered with a fall jacket. The duo start walking towards the restaurant only a few blocks away.

"Why thank you," smiles Heather. "So tell me about this pizzeria that we're going to, what makes it so special?"

"W-well uh, you see it's uh, a higher end pizza place that uh-"

"Hector," interrupts Heather.

"Y-yes?" he responds nervously.

"Relax, I already said yes." She giggles. "Just be yourself, I'm not going to throw you to the curb if that's what you're worried about."

Hector looks down ashamed. "I'm sorry; I'm just trying to impress you."

"Impress me? Hector, you already have. That's why I said yes! Honestly, you're one of the nicest guys I have ever met. You're different than most people because you're compassionate. You don't need to be the stereotypical 'Alpha Male' that is associated with the jocks. You have a heart, unlike those assholes in school. That's why I like you, you see everyone as an equal, not an object or someone to dominate. Don't change okay?" Hector nods. "Good, now take a deep breath and tell me about this pizzeria."

Hector deeply inhales and the exhales. "Like I said, this place is very nice. I used to go here all the time when I was younger. They use traditional stone ovens for the pizzas and cook it over a wood fire. Everything is handmade and the ingredients are fresh. Best part is that all the vegetables are grown in their own greenhouse and the use the finest cuts of meat from the local butcher. It tastes amazing, trust me."

Heather nods in approval. "It does sound good. A place like that must be packed though."

"Oh it is, but that's why I got reservations," says Hector proudly.

"Reservations on a one day notice?" Heather asks curiously.

"Eh, sometimes it is difficult, _but when you're the mayor's son, let's just say that strings can be pulled_," he mutters under his breath to emphasize his point.

Heather laughs, which in turn reduces Hector's stress. "Okay _your grace,_ everyone is a peasant to you," she jokes.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he responds sarcastically offended.

"Sorry, my brother Derek watches _a lot_ of Game of Thrones; some of the things they say rub off on me."

"Ah makes sense," says Hector. Up ahead, they can see the pizzeria and its full parking lot.

"Glad you made reservations?" mutters Heather.

"You have no idea," chuckles Hector in response. The couple reach the doors to the restaurant. Hector rushes forward and opens the door for Heather. "After you."

"Awe, thanks Hector," says Heather as she walks in.

"Hello," greets the hostess. "Do you have a reservation with us tonight?"

Hector steps forward. "Yes, my name is Hector Haddock."

The woman reads down the list before marking something on the page. "Alright, everything is good." She grabs a pair of menus. "Right this way Mr. Haddock." The woman leads the two a more secluded section of the restaurant. "Your server will be right with you two," she says before going back to her post.

"This area is quiet," remarks Heather.

"The VIP section if you will. Told you being the son of the mayor has its advantages, especially when the owner is friends with the man."

"Lucky you," says Heather. "So what is good to eat here? Do you have any recommendations?"

"Everything here is delicious. Just choose your favourite pizza, you won't regret it."

"Alright, what do you normally get from here?" she asks.

"Oh that's a tough one; I usually don't have a favourite. I am in a pepperoni and mushroom mood though."

Heather chuckles. "Nice and simple I like it. I think I'll have the barbeque chicken pizza."

"Excellent choice," remarks Hector as the waiter comes up to the table, who happens to be the owner of the pizzeria.

"Master Hector! So nice to see you again! Your father not with you this fine evening?" asks the owner.

"Not tonight, he is letting me go alone with my date. Speaking of which, Heather this is Johann, the owner of the restaurant. Johann, this is Heather," introduces Hector.

"Nice to meet you Miss Heather, what would you like to drink?" asks Johann.

"Just some water for now," she responds.

"Very good, and an iced tea for you Hector?"

"As always Johann," replies Hector; Johann steps away to prepare the drinks.

"Seems like you and Johann go way back," says Heather.

"Oh yeah, Dad and him are good friends. Hell, they named a pizza after him," says Hector as he turns over the menu.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, they call it 'The Vast'. 20 inch pizza with every topping on it. Damn thing is like three inches thick, it still disturbs me that Dad can eat the whole thing."

Heather laughs in disbelief. "You're kidding!"

"Am not, they have pictures of him wolfing down the thing. Seriously you would think he was starving for a week," jokes Hector.

"That's amazing!"

"Yeah. Do you mind if we go back to my place after, Dad is really keen on meeting you."

"That sounds like a plan to me, it would be an honour to meet the mayor," jabs Heather.

"You're not going to let that go, are you?" asks Hector.

"Nope, not at all," she says with a smirk.

"You're weird," jokes Hector.

"Coming from you? That's pretty rich."

Hector laughs. "If you think I'm weird, you should have seen Jürgen when we would come here a few years ago. He would start off with a Hawaiian pizza, and then add anchovies over it."

Heather snorts. "He has got you there." She pauses. "You said you were going to tell me about him yesterday. Well we have time now."

"I guess I do. Honestly, if you asked me this a few months ago, I probably would shut down and refuse to talk about him, but now it's easy. I've just accepted what happened and moved on." Heather simply nods. "Anyway, what can I tell you about him? Well he was friendly to start off with; he was really the only person who would stand up for me. He was also pretty cool. He would come over all the time and we would have jam sessions."

"You play guitar?" asks Heather.

"Courtesy of Jürgen," says Hector.

"I know this is probably a difficult question to answer, but what happened? Like how did he… die? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Honestly, I couldn't tell you much. All I know is that there was a car accident and that he was a casualty in it. Astrid would know more, but I wouldn't ask her about it; that is if you don't have a death wish."

"I'm sorry to hear that Hector," sooths Heather.

"It's okay; I think that it's easier to talk about now that you're here. Honestly though. Who knew it was going to happen? I mean the last time I really talked to him was the week before the accident, and we were discussing what he should do for Astrid's birthday, which just so happened to be on the day of the accident."

"Ouch, that must really suck."

"It does, it explains a lot about why she is so closed up."

"That's too bad. What were you and Jürgen discussing about Astrid's birthday that night?" asks Heather.

"As cheesy as this sounds; I remember it like it was yesterday."

* * *

_Jürgen and Hector are sitting on the leather sofas in the Hector's basement. Jürgen is shredding on the guitar. "Alright show off, I thought you wanted to talk about what you wanted to do for Astrid next week, not go full blown Slayer."_

_Jürgen stops playing and laughs. "Alright fair enough, do you have any ideas as to what I should do?" he asks._

_Hector scoffs. "Why should I be the one to come up with the ideas? This is your sister we're talking about. Besides, I don't know why you want to go all 'over the top' with this. I mean, she is your sister, not your wife. It should be your parents taking care of this, not you," he rants._

_Jürgen shrugs. "Eh, Astrid and I have been arguing for the last couple weeks over stupid things. I just want to do something nice since she still is my sister." _

_"__Alright, I guess you have a good point. If I were you though, I would do something simple, yet special," suggests Hector._

_"__You do know that those words don't really work together you know," says Jürgen. _

_"__I never said expensive, I said special. Look, is there something or someplace that means a lot to you two?"_

_Jürgen leans back, pondering Hector's suggestion. "I can think of something. There is a campground in the forest up North that we used to go to all the time when we were younger. We had more 'bonding' moments there if you will."_

_"__Take her there then, throw a party or have a barbeque, I don't care. It doesn't have to be expensive, it just has to be meaningful," suggests Hector._

_Jürgen looks down at the floor, chuckling silently. "You know, I spent the last month overthinking this whole thing. Then I come to you and you solve my dilemma in a matter of minutes. I think that's what I'll do. Thanks Hector!"_

_"__Hey it's no problem. I'm so glad that its summer vacation now," comments Hector. _

_"__You're telling me, last summer vacation for me."_

_"__Yup, senior year for you, you must be excited!"_

_"__You have no idea," deadpans Jürgen. _

_"__Any plans for the summer?" asks Hector._

_"__Just going down to Winnipeg for a couple weeks, I have some family there, plus I want to check out their universities. Can't hurt to look early right?"_

_"__I guess. Do you have an idea as to what university you will be going to?" asks Hector._

"_Probably University of Manitoba," states Jürgen. "Go Bisons," he deadpans._

_Hector laughs. "Don't sound so enthused." He picks up his guitar and gets ready to play. "Anyway, let's get to playing!"_

* * *

"He seems like he was a really nice guy," comments Heather.

"Oh he was, he was just really laid back and really didn't give a fuck as to what people thought of him." He pauses. "The worst part of that night was that it was the last time I really talked to him, No one knew that it was going to happen, and when it did, the shit hit the fan. My dad told me about it in the morning and needless to say, I took it pretty hard."

"I can imagine, and I'm truly sorry about what happened Hector," says Heather soothingly.

"Thanks." He takes a sip of the iced tea that was brought during his story telling. "Anyway, we're on a date. Let's not bring it down and just talk about us." He raises his glass.

"Amen to that," says Heather while raising her glass.

"Cheers," they both say. Hitting their glasses together and drinking their respective beverages.

* * *

"Man, I am stuffed," comments Heather as both she and Hector near his house. "You were right, that was some of the best pizza I have ever had."

"I told you!" says Hector while gently nudging Heather with his elbow.

"So what is your dad like?" asks Heather.

"He's nicer than he looks; at least I hope," he chuckles. "Sure we have had our… differences in the past, but I realise that he is trying to be a loving father and for that I respect him."

"Awe, that's nice. At least he is trying." She comments. The two walk up the path to his house.

"Well here we are, and I don't know about you, but I'm nervous."

Heather takes his hand and squeezes it gently. "Hector it will be fine. Like you said, he is eager to meet me."

Hector squeezes back. "Alright, good point." He takes out his keys and unlocks the door. "Here goes nothing," he says as he turns the doorknob and opens the door. He lets Heather go inside before walking in after her and closing the door behind him. "Dad?" he calls out. "We're home!"

The couple some faint noises coming from the kitchen before Stoick walks out and looks towards them. "Welcome home you two!" he calls out and walks towards them. "How was your dinner? Nice to meet you Heather," he says, holding out a hand. The two have a gentle handshake.

"Nice to meet you too Mayor Haddock," she responds.

Stoick laughs. "You can drop the formalities lass; you may call me Stoick or Jerry. Whichever makes you feel more comfortable."

"Thank you Jerry," she says. "Dinner was fantastic; I will definitely have to take my family there more often."

"That's excellent! I'm glad you enjoyed it," booms Stoick.

"By the way Dad, Johann says hello," says Hector.

"Well that was nice of him; we will all have to go for dinner one time there. I meeting of the families per say!" laughs Stoick. Both Heather and Hector slightly blush.

"Sounds like a great idea Dad."

"Anyway, enough talking in the doorway nonsense. Come on in and relax. I will cut up a couple of pieces of cake for us to enjoy," says Stoick.

"You got a cake? Please tell me it doesn't say 'Hector _finally_ went on a date'," deadpans Hector much to the enjoyment of Heather and Stoick.

"No I didn't get a cake for the occasion, it's from the office. A receptionist had her birthday today and someone brought her a cake for all of us to enjoy. I took the rest home."

"Oh thank god," mutters Hector. The couple takes off their shoes and Hector takes Heather's jacket off and puts it on the coatrack. "Come on Heather, there is something I want to show you," he says.

Both he and Heather walk up the carpeted stairs and walk into Hector's room. "Hey Toothless," calls Hector and the sleepy black cat wakes up on the desk. He gently picks him up. "Heather, this is Toothless."

"Doesn't he have a bed to sleep on?" asks Heather.

"Oh he does, but for whatever reason, he just likes my desk more. Silly cat," he mutters.

Heather laughs. "He is quite adorable, but why is his name Toothless?"

"He is missing some teeth. You see he was a stray until I took him in and nursed him back to health. He looks better than ever," he says proudly.

"That's very sweet of you," she says as she walks over to his desk. "Wow, you really are a good artist!" she comments when she notices some of his drawings, including the one of the Night Fury.

He rubs the back of his neck. "Thanks I guess, I mean it could be better."

"Hector, these are amazing! I would kill to draw half as good as you do, don't put yourself down like that!"

"Thanks," he says sheepishly.

"Do you mind if sometime, that you draw my portrait?" she asks.

"Really?" He seems shocked and surprised. "You want me to draw you?"

"Of course! That would mean everything to me," she says.

The couple walk over and sit side-by-side on the foot of the bed. "Then next time, I will draw your portrait." He smiles at her.

She smiles back. "Thanks Hector, that would me a lot to me."

Both Hector and Heather just stare at each other for what feels like an eternity. Heather then leans in and Hector moves in, unconscious to what he is doing. The pair of lips meet in the centre and they share a passionate kiss. Heather brings her arms up and brings Hector closer to her. Both of their brains are high on their own ecstasy as their hearts synchronize. The two finally break apart their lips for air, while leaning on each other's foreheads and looking into their eyes. Panting heavily, Hector breaks the silence. "That was amazing," he pants out and Heather laughs quietly.

"You're amazing," she replies.

"You know Heather, I have only known you for a few weeks now but honestly, you mean everything to me. So I have to ask, will you be my-"

"Yes!" she says. "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend." She reaches her arms back to his head and brings him close to kiss him once again.

Unfortunately for the two, their moment would be interrupted by Stoick who calls up the stairs. "Hector, Heather! Cake is ready!"

The two separate, catching their breath again. "He knows how to kill the mood," jokes Heather, to Hector's laughter.

"No kidding," he says while standing up. "Let's go get some cake."

* * *

**And I single-handedly am being hated by Hiccstrid shippers...**

**As I was saying to the Guest, Don't count it out yet. There is still some story to go. We haven't even made it through the first half of the school year yet.**

**I have a bit of a confession to make. This being my first story, I have re-read some of it and realized that there is an inconsistency with the story regarding the relationship between Jürgen and Hector. I have terrible planning on my part and changed it without editing it. The truth of this story is that Jürgen and Hector were close friends and met when Hector was 8 and Jürgen was 12, Frank recently left Hector in the beginning of that school year. It wasn't too bad of an inconsistency but it could have been confusing. Hopefully, it is all cleared up now. Also, regarding the play that Hector is being part of the production crew. It is still happening, but I don't think it will be brought back into the story much. It's too cheesy in my eyes and I wrote it on a whim. Sorry...**

**Anyway, there will be one or two more chapters before another time skip. **

**As the Starks say: Winter is Coming**

**Did you enjoy the chapter?**

**Let me know what you thought in a review!**

**You are Amazing!**


	13. You Have Us

**Hello My Readers**

**Chapter 13 is out!**

**I recently had to announce (to my heartbreak) that my other stories Return of the Forgotten and Taken are put on a Temporary Hiatus. **

**Mental Illness is a bitch, isn't it?**

** NO GUEST REVIEWS**

**I want to apologize in that I feel like this Chapter is half-assed, although I could be wrong. I have been wrong before. **

**Enjoy the Chapter! :)**

* * *

Stoick stood in the kitchen as Hector walked down the stairs Thursday morning, much to Hector's surprise. "Dad? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?" he asks.

"It's a slower day at the office today; I find it prudent to take this day off so I can have a word with your principle."

"Principle Sven? Why do you want to talk to him?" asks Hector.

"Because he wasn't willing to let go of Heather's suspension, besides I find this school system a little bit funny. So allow me to make a right of this situation and return the girl you care about to her classes." Stoick's words make Hector's cheeks turn a light pink. "I see you already had your shower and gotten dressed," he says as he hands Hector a plate with a breakfast burrito on it. "Eat this and then get in the car, I'll take you to school today."

Hector shrugs. "Alright then." He grabs the food and then proceeds to eat it much faster than someone of his size would be expected of. He then chugs a glass of water to clean his mouth of the quick breakfast, before grabbing his bag and sweater and entering the garage where Stoick's SUV awaits.

Stoick walks into the garage from behind Hector and motions his son to the car. "Get in," he says before entering the car himself; starting the engine shortly after.

The drive to the school was uneventful, as it was only a few blocks away. Stoick wasn't a lazy man by any means; he just likes to show up to places in style, to show others that he means business. Parking on the street opposite of the school, Stoick and Hector get out and walk up the concrete pathway to the main doors. Some students notice the abnormally large mayor walking towards the building as if he owned the place, with his tiny (by comparison) son behind him with noticeably less confidence. No one dares mock Hector in this state since they didn't want to piss off the Mayor of Berk. Stoick and Hector walk through the doors and then into the main office which was conveniently located adjacent to the entrance.

"Good morning Heather," says Sven as she walks slowly into the office. She wasn't exactly thrilled that she had to spend the entire school day in the school's office. She was about to head into an abandoned office down the hall when the office door swings open rather violently and in walks Mayor Haddock and Hector. Both of the teens wave shyly to one another; this wasn't the time or place to have a 'Good Morning Kiss'. "Mayor Haddock, to what do I owe the pleasure?" asks Sven with pride as if Stoick was the president of the United States.

"I'm going to cut right to the chase, I demand that my son's girlfriend be returned to her normal classes and her suspension abolished," says Stoick sternly, which stuns Heather who was blushing from the 'girlfriend' remark.

"Mr. Haddock, I am sorry but I can do no such thing. Rules are rules and she broke them, leading to her suspension. Be thankful that I was lenient as I was with her sentence," he retorts.

"Principle Sven, I mean you no disrespect to you or your authority, but the girl did the right thing in my eyes." Sven opened his mouth to respond but Stoick cut him off. "Let me ask you this Sven, put yourself in her shoes. What would you have done if someone _you_ cared about was being assaulted by someone else? Would you defend them? Or would you stand aside and do absolutely nothing because _'Rules are Rules_'? Instead of generating a sense of fear into your students of the consequences of breaking said rules, allow them to be free minds and critically think to distinguish the difference between Right and Wrong!" finalizes Stoick.

Sven stands speechless, allowing the words to process in his mind. He slowly turns towards Heather. "You may pack up your things and return to class," says Sven. He then faces Hector. "Don't make this a regular thing you two." Hector nods. "Get to class." Both Heather and Hector leave the office, leaving Stoick and Sven to have a stare down.

Out of sight of the office, Heather practically jumps onto Hector, drowning him in affection. "Thank you so much Hector!" she says.

"Hey, don't thank me. It was my dad's idea." Heather then pulls him into a quick kiss, before the two of them walk towards their lockers in the High School wing.

* * *

Astrid is sitting in the cafeteria zoned out in thought while Ruff and Tuff are bickering about god knows what. Frank approaches them quietly and sits down like he used to do for years. It was Tuff who surprisingly broke the silence. "Hey Frank," he says with genuine emotion.

"Uh… Hi Tuff," Frank shyly responds. Ruff aggressively clears her throat for attention. "And Ruff," he continues as she sits back in satisfaction.

"What is up with you two?" asks Astrid.

"What do you mean?" asks Ruff.

"You two being friendly for once or is it a 'phase' you two are going through?" deadpans Astrid.

"Probably a phase since we don't have Snotlout 'Snidely Whiplash' Jorgenson breathing down our necks and telling us to do things," scoffs Ruff.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asks Astrid.

"It's easier to get along with Shaun than to argue against him," responds Tuff.

"Besides almost everyone in our grade has their head shoved up their ass and just worship Shaun as their Messiah," continues Ruff.

"Wow, such big words coming from you two," sasses Astrid.

"You know, we're not as stupid as you think we are Astrid, we just act this way so Shaun and his ego can rest in peace," retorts Tuff.

"Exactly, besides it's quite easy to act dumb, especially for Tuff since he really doesn't need to act all that much," continues Ruff.

"Precisely!" says Tuff. His face then scrunches up after realising what his sister said. "Wait a minute."

"Will you two stop bickering?!" says Frank loudly. "Are you saying that all the harsh things you said to Hector and I have been an act?" Astrid also gives her full attention to the twins.

Ruff and Tuff look at each other before turning back to Frank. Ruff breaks the silence by sighing and then speaking. "In a word, yes. We don't mean it Fishlegs, we're just a little uneasy when it comes to Shaun. You know how crazy he can be. Look, if we weren't going to end up on the shit end of the totem pole, we would have stood up for you and Hector a long time ago. We shouldn't have sided with Shaun for popularity, and we're sorry Frank."

"You think you can forgive us?" asks Tuff sheepishly.

Frank is careful in thought. "I don't see why not," he says shortly after.

"Really? That quickly?" asks Ruff.

"I'm not one to exactly hold a grudge, make peace, not war right?" asks Frank.

"Makes sense," shrugs Tuff.

"So are you two going to apologize to Hector?" asks Frank.

"We would, except there are two things stopping us," says Ruff.

"And they are?" deadpans Astrid after being silent for so long.

"Like we said earlier, everyone follows Shaun. They see us talking to Hector and not insulting him, we will be at the bottom of the grade," says Tuff.

"I thought you said that you didn't want to side with Shaun for popularity," scoffs Frank.

"Alright good point, but that leads us to our second reason. He seems a little _occupied_ at the moment," says Ruff while directing the small group's attention to Hector and Heather walking into the cafeteria, hand in hand, laughing and smiling. Astrid quickly turns her attention away from the pair, her cheeks pink with anger, among other things.

Ruffnut notices her behaviour. "Uh oh," she cackles

"Uh oh what?" demands Astrid.

A smug looks appears on Ruff's face. "You're jealous."

"What!?" says Astrid almost too loudly.

Tuff looks at his sister. "Astrid's jealous?" he asks. Ruff nods towards the new couple with her head. "Oooh, Astrid's jealous of the pretty one!"

Astrid scoffs. "I am not jealous!" She gets up rather quickly and then grabs her things. "The last thing I am is jealous. I'm going to my locker," she says while storming off out of the cafeteria. Ruff quickly grabs her things and chases after her, leaving a flabbergasted Frank and Tuff.

Astrid gets to her locker, unlocks her combination lock, and opens her locker rather violently when Ruff strolls up next to her. "Go away Ruff, I don't want to talk."

"Come on Astrid-"

"For the last time, I am NOT jealous," finalises Astrid.

"Astrid, we're best friends. I care about you; I want to know what is going on. Please Astrid."

Astrid sighs and looks down at her feet, before looking up at Ruff. "I'm not jealous of Hector or Heather, I'm jealous of what they have."

"What is that supposed to mean?" asks the twin.

"You saw how happy they were. When was the last time you truly saw Hector happy like that?" asks Astrid.

Ruff ponders in thought. "Well now that you mention it, not in a long time. I guess that's a good thing that she is making him happy."

"I guess, but look how happy she is too. I mean she is a new student here. That has to be stressful on her, and yet, she is smiling without a care in the world."

"So what? He makes her happy, isn't that the purpose of a boyfriend?" asks Ruff.

"Exactly, now think of Shaun who can be considered as the 'Alpha Male' of the grade."

"I don't want to, I'll probably hurl at the thought," retorts Ruff to Astrid's amusement.

"Seriously though, what are your thoughts for how Shaun views me?" asks Astrid.

"Pretty revolting considering how Shaun treats you like an o-… oh," says Ruff as realisation dawns on her. "He doesn't make you happy."

"Exactly. How is Shaun viewed as the most attractive man in the grade, when he just treats women as sex toys?" asks Astrid.

"I have no idea, but let me get this straight. You're jealous of Heather, because Hector makes her happy?" asks Ruff.

Astrid sighs. "Sure, we'll go with that."

* * *

Astrid slowly walks into the women's change room after a rather exhausting volleyball practice. Many of her teammates are talking about random things such as their practice, their plans for the weekend, what costume to wear for Halloween, and of course, boys. Astrid just rolls her eyes at their ignorance towards life and makes her way to the rented locker she uses to store her belongings. Opening the door, she proceeds to change, first by taking off her jersey. She leaves her Nike sports bra on since she wasn't exactly comfortable with exposing her breasts to the remainder of the team. Sure they were all young women, but the less people to know about her body, the better. She throws on a loose t-shirt, before taking off her shorts. She almost is finished pull up some sweatpants, when she nearly jumps out of her skin when someone calls her name. She turns to face the perpetrator and comes face to face with none other than Heather.

"I'm so sorry Astrid, I didn't mean to startle you," she says sweetly.

After catching her breath, Astrid speaks. "It's alright, I was just zoned out."

"You're not going to shower?" asks Heather.

"No, I'll just shower at home, but thank you for caring," says Astrid, trying not to spew her words like poison. It's only at this time that Astrid notices Heathers unbraided, damp black hair flowing down her back, and her presumably stark naked body is covered by a towel.

"Anytime Astrid. So practice was fun huh?" asks Heather as she moves to her locker across from Astrid's.

"Sure. I mean, all we did was have practice games against each other, not too thrilling," says Astrid. By now, both teens are facing their individual lockers. Astrid was about to turn around, but thought otherwise when she heard a towel hit the floor.

Heather chuckles. "Yeah, I suppose you're right," she says as she takes off her towel, letting it hit the floor. She then proceeds to get dressed, starting with her bra and underwear. "Do you think that we will make the playoffs?" she asks as she pulls up some sweatpants.

"We're top in our division, I think that we'll be in the playoffs," says Astrid facing an empty locker. 'Get a grip Astrid,' she says in her head. 'It's Heather, not Shaun. Besides she's a girl, how bad could it be?' Astrid turns to face Heather, but sighs with relief when Heather puts on a sweater.

"You okay?" asks Heather.

"I'm fine, I was just respecting your privacy," says Astrid sheepishly while gesturing towards Heather.

"Oh! That's alright, but thank you Astrid," she says.

"Anyway, I'll uh… see you around," says Astrid before turning to leave. Heather interrupts her.

"Astrid, can I talk to you about something?" asks Heather.

"Uh… sure, what's up?" asks Astrid hesitantly. 'What is she up to?' she asks herself.

"I know it's not my place to say, and I know that we got off on the wrong foot when we first met, but Hector told me why. I want to make amends with you Astrid, I didn't know about your brother," says Heather quietly. Astrid's face scrunches and her breath hitches. She closes her hands into tight fists.

"Heather, you're walking on some thin ice here," she growls.

"I'm sorry about your loss Astrid, but I have lost someone close to me too."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm saying that I know what you're going through Astrid," says Heather. "I want to help you; your friends want to help you, hell Hector wants to help you!"

"I doubt that," mutters Astrid. "He probably hates me."

"He doesn't hate you; you were his best friend's sister. Of course he would want to help you."

"I don't know," sulks Astrid while she sits down on the bench.

Heather sits down next to her. "Astrid, listen to me. We all want to help you, trust me. You have us to talk to, please don't bottle this up!"

Astrid is trying to force back tears. "What happened?"

"Excuse me?" asks Heather.

"You said you lost someone, what happened?"

Heather sighs. "A couple years ago, back in Chicago, I was staying over at a friend's for the night. She was a victim of constant bullying. People kept saying that she was fat when she was anorexic, or that people called her 'Tiny Tits'. Needless to say, she had a breakdown that night to which I helped her recover from, or so I thought. We went to bed, and in the morning I woke up to her missing from her couch. I checked the bathroom and I knocked on the locked door. I got no response, so I found a way to unlock the door and there she was, dead on the floor. She OD'd on numerous medications sometime during the night. This world is a sad place Astrid, and I would hate for you to walk down that dangerous path."

Astrid looks aghast. "I'm so sorry Heather." The girl shrugs in response. "Does the pain go away?" she asks.

"Not entirely, you just kind of have to accept what happened and move on, that's the best thing you can do, next to talking to someone about it. That reminds me, hand me your phone and I'll put my number in it. That way, you have someone to talk to if you need it. Like I said Astrid, Hector or I will be willing to talk to you. It's up to you to make that decision though," says Heather while inputting her number into Astrid's phone. She gets up and grabs her bag. "I'll see around Astrid."

Heather turns to walk towards the door when Astrid springs up and hugs Heather from behind, tears barely coming from her eyes. "Thanks for talking with me Heather, I didn't know I needed that," she whimpers.

Heather turns and hugs Astrid back. "Anytime Astrid."

* * *

**Chapter 13 is Complete!**

**I really felt like I needed to incorporate a moment between Heather and Astrid**

**Anyway, what did you think of the Chapter?**

**Let me know in a Review!**

**You Are Amazing! :)**


	14. Winter on Berk

**Hello everyone and welcome to Chapter 14!**

**Not much to say about this chapter, but I suppose it is easier to write a story when you aren't jumping from story to story.**

**Anyway, GUEST REVIEWS**

**Guest 1) Thank You! And you're welcome my friend!**

**Guest 2) You know it's funny how many Heathcup shippers I have now, and lack of Hiccstrid shippers. Ironically enough, I ship le Hiccstrid... *INSERT BELT FROM THE CROODS***

**Guest 3) It's hard to root for I know! A surprise is in store for later chapters, you'll have to wait and see *INSERT BELT AGAIN***

**END OF GUEST REVIEWS**

**ENJOY CHAPTER 14**

* * *

Astrid and her family walk into the elevator at the Medical Centre, where specialists ranging from physiotherapists to dentists hold their respective offices. Pulling off her fur hood, she brushes off the light snow that collected on her shoulders. It is mid-December now and the building is decorated for the holidays. "Oh it's so cold!" exclaims Julia as she walks into the elevator behind her daughter, with Anthony in tow.

"Yeah, it's winter Mom, it's supposed to be cold," retorts Astrid. "It's no wonder they call this country the 'Great White North', no one can see shit when it's winter."

"Language Astrid, we're in public," smirks Julia.

The elevator door closes and the trio start their ride up to the fifth floor. "At least we're inside," says Anthony. "My ass was starting to freeze."

Julia backhands her husband's arm. "Anthony!" she screeches.

Astrid smirks. "Yeah dad, we're in public."

Anthony rolls his eyes. "Like Mother, like Daughter," he mutters, to which he receives another backhand on the arm.

"Remind me again why we booked our first group therapy session two months after you said that we should do it?" asks Astrid.

"Even parents have second thoughts Astrid, but we finally booked the appointment because we have to stop losing sleep over this. Besides, he would've wanted us to do this," says Julia.

"So much for not bringing the elephant into the elevator," mutters Astrid to herself as the elevator door opens on the fifth floor. The family walks out into a grey hallway, illuminated by ceiling fluorescents. Taking a left, they walk down to the end of the hallway and enter room 511. Inside is what people would expect of a waiting room: a receptionist desk, several empty chairs covering the seven year old carpet, and about 70 outdated magazines on racks and coffee tables. The small family take off their boots as per a sign's request and Anthony walks up to the receptionist's desk, while Julia and Astrid take a seat.

"Good Afternoon!" greets the receptionist sweetly; Anthony notes the tag on her desk that says her name is Janice. "You must be the Hoffersons, you may take a seat. Dr. Adamson will be out shortly, she is just finishing up with another client.

Anthony nods. "Thank you." He turns and walks back to where his wife and daughter are sitting.

"You still nervous Astrid?" asks Julia.

"Nervous? Why would I be nervous, I haven't done anything wrong," says Astrid.

"We know sweetie, we just know that you really did not want to do this, and it's okay if you don't want to do it. We just want you to come and see what it is like. If it isn't for you, then your mother and I will go, okay?" says Anthony.

"I'll at least try it," concludes Astrid.

"Good to hear," says Julia.

Voices can be heard in the reception area and a young couple walk by and out the door. A middle-aged woman in her forties walks into the reception area and towards the family. "Greetings Hofferson family, I am Dr. Adamson, but you may call me Megan." She holds out her hand, which Anthony grabs and shakes gently. "You must be Anthony; we spoke over the phone during your consultation. It's nice to finally speak with you and your family."

"Likewise," says Anthony. "Megan, this is my wife Julia and my daughter Astrid."

"Pleasure to meet you all. Now if you please, let us talk in my office." The group make their way down a short hallway, decorated by painting and scenery, and into the office. The room is decorated to look like a living room, with sofas, pillows, a coffee table, and large windows for natural light. Megan motions towards the sofas with her hand. "Please sit." She then grabs a writing pad off of her desk and sits down across from the Hoffersons. "Now, during our phone conversation Anthony, you mentioned that the reason for the therapy is help your family grieve over the loss of a family member, is this correct?" she asks.

"Yes, my son. We lose him over two years ago," says Anthony sadly.

"Ah, well first, let me offer to you my condolences for your loss, losing anyone is difficult, but losing a child is quite difficult. If I may ask, what was your reason for waiting so long to seek therapy?"

"I think it was because of our idea that we could just get over it you know?" says Julia. "It hasn't been effective so far."

"That is understandable. You see, everyone is different, everyone grieves differently. Some can cope without the aid of therapy, and others need therapy to help them. That being said, I am not suggesting that you wouldn't be successful in coping without therapy, but it will help. Accepting that you need support is a great first step to healing. Please keep in mind that this isn't a guaranteed method of healing and is only as successful as you allow it to be. All I ask for the three of you is honest, truthful answers and responses. Everything that is said in this room is confidential, and it shall not be shared with anyone else. I however have a code to keep to and if I find that something is breaking legal code, I have authority to report my findings to law enforcement," says Megan while handing out consent waivers. "If you agree, then please sign and date at the bottom." The multiple scratches of pen ink seal the agreement. "Very well, now Hoffersons, I would like to share some information with you. I would very much like to avoid medication or intensive therapies as much as possible. I feel like these can add stress to your mental health and this is something that will not help. I believe in simplicity and if we can help you cope by talking and relaxing, then I feel like we can accomplish great things."

"So what can we expect from this?" asks Julia.

"Peace of mind mostly," says Megan. "Are there any issues that the three of you are dealing with in accordance to your son's death? Anxiety? Depression? Reoccurring nightmares? Anything like that?"

"Mostly just lack of sleep, and reoccurring nightmares," says Anthony.

"I see," says Megan as she writes something in her notes. "May I ask what the cause of death was?"

"Car accident," says Julia.

"That's terrible!" exclaims Megan. "Again, I am sorry for your loss. This must have been a traumatic experience. How did this make you feel? Astrid, you have been quiet for some time, would you like to speak first?" Astrid hesitates answering. "It is perfectly okay if you are not willing to answer, I do not want to push you into participating in activities you are not comfortable doing."

"Um, sorry Dr. Adamson, I'm just a bit nervous," says Astrid. "Losing Jürgen was very difficult, I think for all of us. I don't think any of us expected what happened that night to, you know, happen. I was right next to him when it happened, and… I just never got to say goodbye, you know?"

"I take it Anthony and Julia, you feel the same way?" asks Megan. Both Hofferson parents nod. "It comes as quite a surprise, when something like this happens."

"I just wish we could have done something differently," sighs Anthony.

"Anthony, along with Julia and Astrid, don't blame yourselves for what happened or what you could have done to make it better," says Megan. "I have some questions to ask you about the car accident, and try to answer them to the best of your ability, but I understand if you are not willing to share answers at this point." For the next 50 minutes, the Hoffersons and Dr. Adamson talked about the car accident, the constant nightmares, and more importantly, how they felt about the whole ordeal.

"You see, theses nightmares usually occur because of a lighter sleep called REM sleep or Rapid Eye Movement. In other words, it is during these portions of sleep that dreams, and subsequently, nightmares occur in. Now, REM sleep can occur more frequently when the person is restless or has a hard time sleeping," instructs Megan. "To be blunt, you need more deep sleep."

"And how do we do that?" asks Astrid.

"Less caffeine for starters; you want to be tired when you go to bed at the end of the day. Also, avoid exercising close to bedtime. The evening is a good time to start shutting down the body for sleep after a long day. When you go to bed, try to get comfortable clothing and bed sheets. Since everyone is different, trial and error might be necessary. Also if you have a hard time falling asleep, I suggest reading from a book until you feel tired. I would advise avoiding electronics when you cannot sleep since they can actually keep you awake," says Megan. "Like I said earlier, I want to avoid for intensive therapies or medications for as long as possible, hence the simple method."

"Is there anything else we can do?" asks Julia.

"You can try a relaxation technique. Here try it with me," suggests Megan. "The point of this exercise is to relax the different portions of your body and to release tension. First tighten up a portion of your body, such as your arm," she says as she demonstrates. "While taking deep breaths, hold this position for seven seconds. After, just let the arm drop and continue breathing for another seven seconds. Continue onto different parts of the body." The Hoffersons try the exercise, before releasing their arms loosely to their legs. "How do you feel?" asks Megan.

"More relaxed," admits Anthony.

"And loose," continues Astrid.

"That's good, it means it's working. Anyway, we are all out of time," says Megan as she gets up and walks to a laptop. "How would you like to pay?" she asks.

"Cheque," says Julia while searching her purse for her check book.

"Alright, so it is seventy five dollars a person, so the total is two hundred twenty five dollars. You can make it out to Dr. Megan Adamson, and the memo is Group Therapy," says Megan while Julia scribbles on the cheque. "Would you like to book for the next appointment now, or later when you know when your schedules are?"

"I think we'll do it later," says Anthony.

"Alright then. Any plans for the rest of the day?" asks Megan.

"We're going to watch Astrid play in the Junior Varsity volleyball finals against the Winnipeg High School Vikings," says Anthony proudly.

"Oh sounds exciting, good luck tonight Astrid!" says Megan.

"Thanks."

Julia hands Megan the cheque. "Alright, we will see you next time. Good night Hoffersons."

* * *

The gymnasium is packed with roaring spectators, cheering on the Berk High Dragons. The score is tied up at 20 out of 25 for each team, in the fifth game of a best of five match. The Berkians just called a 90 second timeout. "What's the plan Astrid?" asks Heather. She manages to sneak a subtle wave to her boyfriend.

"We've come this far, and this team is quite even with us. Listen, I know we're tired, but we can pull through with this. We can win if we set our mind to it," says Astrid, to some nodding heads. "Listen up; we don't have much room for error. I suspect that this game will last ten more minutes at the most; can we put in as much energy for ten more minutes? You can pass out after the final whistle is blown but not before, can we do that?" Some heads nod again, followed by some 'yeahs'. "Don't be too risky, we need better defense than offense at this point, we need to wear them down first. Let's do this girls!" cheers Astrid as the whistle blows, signalling the end of the time out.

"Berk has the ball, twenty serving twenty," says one of the referees before blowing the whistle. Sarah overhand serves the ball and the game continues. Winnipeg High's team is working like clockwork; bumping, setting, passing and spiking the ball like they were born to do this. The ball flies back over towards Berk, to which Anna bumps it to Heather, who sets up for Astrid, to which she spikes down the ball and it hits the opponents floor with a loud and satisfying bang.

"Twenty one serving twenty," says the referee. He blows the whistle and Sarah serves the ball again. Unfortunately the ball hits the top of the net before bouncing back towards Berk. The whistle blows again. Astrid tries to not give Sarah a glare. "Winnipeg High has the ball, twenty one serving twenty one." The whistle blows and a brunette girl serves the ball way too hard and it sails over the players' heads, and out of bounds, followed by another whistle.

"KATRINA!" screeches a blond player from Winnipeg. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry Brittany," mutters Katrina.

"Berk High has the ball, twenty two serving twenty one," says the referee before blowing the whistle. After rotating, Heather is serving the ball. She throws up the ball and serves it perfectly between three players. A chorus of 'I got it!' rings out from the other team and a wave of panic and confusion arises as the ball lands on the floor between the players, no effort was made to get the ball. The Berkian spectators cheer much louder than the whistle and Heather is given back the ball, with a thumbs up by Astrid.

"GO HEATHER!" cheers Hector from the stands. She faces him and flashes him a big smile before focusing and sending the ball back to Winnipeg. While the ball wasn't as accurate as the previous one, it still hit its mark. The Winnipeg players work better than their last couple of mishaps and a long rally ensues. Back and forth the ball goes between either side. A black haired girl from Winnipeg jumps to spike the ball, but Astrid and Anna jump up and block it, sending back to Winnipeg and out of reach of some players, making the whistle blare.

"COME ON!" yells Brittany. Some of her teammates flinch from her harsh screams.

"Twenty four serving twenty one," yells the ref before blowing his whistle.

"What a bitch," mutters Heather before sending the ball towards her opponents. The ball flies over the net, but no Winnipeg High players are attempting to go for it. It hits the ground at the back of the court. Some of the Winnipeg players raise their hands in the air, screaming 'OUT!' The two referees rush over to one another and discuss the play. Some of the spectators who had a better view than the refs are saying that the play was in. Soon after they raise their hands and blow their whistles, signalling the play was out.

"Oh come on!" yells Astrid. "That was in!" Some of the spectators, including her parents jump up and yell, agreeing with the captain of the Berkian team.

"It was out," says Brittany in a snarky tone. She takes the ball rather forcefully from the referee.

Astrid turns and storms off to her position on the court. "I'm from Winnipeg, therefore I'm better than you," mutters Astrid in a mocking tone.

Whistles blow loudly to quiet people down. "Winnipeg High has the ball," deadpans the ref. "Twenty two serving twenty four." The whistle blows and Brittany sends the ball towards Berk. Astrid volleys up the ball, before being sent gently over by Anna. Another blond haired girl on Winnipeg sets up the ball before Brittany spikes the ball hard, catching Anna off guard and hitting her in the chest, the ball hits with a thud before falling to the floor. The whistle blows again.

"Hey!" screeches Astrid. "She did that one on purpose, that's a foul!" She runs over to comfort Anna who is clutching her breasts tightly.

"I didn't mean to send it towards her chest, honestly!" defends Brittany, while trying to pull the 'innocent girl' look by batting her eyelashes.

"This is the fourth time you did this today," says the ref in an aggravated tone. "Not only are you receiving yet another foul, but I'm awarding the Berk High Dragons a point!"

"WAIT! THAT MEANS-" screams Brittany before being interrupted by whistles and cheering.

"The match is over, the Berk High Dragons have won the tournament and the championship!" calls the referee. The crowd jumps to their feet and cheer loudly while Astrid and her team come to grips of what just happened. They easily ignore Brittany complaining how it wasn't fair, and how the refs were bias towards the home team. Fortunately, most of the Winnipeg High team were friendly and sportsmanlike and congratulated the Berkians on the win.

Heather is laughing and smiling along with her teammates before being surprise hugged by Hector. "Congratulations Heather!" he says. "Congratulations to you all!" he continues, motioning to the team.

"Thanks Hector," says a few of the team members, including Heather and Astrid.

Ruff limps over from the bench after twisting her ankle from an earlier game in the tournament. "After party at my house!" she calls.

Some of her fellow team members' cheer, but Heather interrupts them. "Do you mind if I bring Hector along?"

A moment of murmuring and nods of approval occur before Ruff continues. "Sure, he can tag along; I don't see how it will be a problem."

Hector merely stands there dumbfounded that he was actually just invited to a party. "A first for everything," he mutters to himself.

* * *

**End of Chapter 14**

**A.N.: You might notice that the therapy seems rushed. I am sorry but I don't feel like doing an hours worth of dialogue (20,000 word chapter...). A lot of it would be repetitive I think. Trust me I know, I have taken therapy myself. (Maybe it was just my therapist) **

**A.N. 2: What did you think of the volleyball game? Hopefully it makes sense! (Considering I have never really played the damn thing. I'm a gamer and a dragons fan. What part of me speaks ATHLETE?)**

**What did you think of the chapter?**

**Let me know in a review!**

**You are all amazing! :)**


	15. AUTHOR'S NOTE - Let's Talk

**Hello Everyone! First and Foremost, this is not a chapter to More Than a Shadow. A chapter for the story is in the works but release date is unknown.**

**Today is January 27, 2016 in Canada where I live and today is Mental Health Awareness Day here (could be global, I don't know) but here in Canada at least, we call it Bell: Let's Talk day (For those who don't know, Bell is a service provide for cell phones in Canada), a day dedicated for raising awareness for mental health problems and the negative stigmatism that is associated with it. Considering that this story has a background topic of mental heath issues, I thought it would be prudent to talk about it in this story and not as a 'One-shot author's note'.**

**As someone currently living with and fighting with depression, I know what it is like to be treated differently because of it. I will admit, the stigma surrounding the issue is less, but there are certain individuals out there ignorant enough to ignore it, or refuse to believe the truth and thus insult people who have any form of mental instability, not just depression. By insult, I don't mean by "Oh you have anxiety? What a loser!", I mean the comments some make that seem harmless to them, but can be damaging to others. Things like "Get over it" "Calm down" "Stop being so moody" "It's just a phase," etc. I'm sure there are so many things that can be said to hurt someone who is in constant combat with their brain. People who have no connection to mental health issues, have a hard time understanding the struggles some of us face on a day-to-day basis. Sometimes we (I keep using 'We' in this A.N. as a way to describe those who have mental illness, myself include. Hopefully that clears things up) simply cannot describe in a physical sense what it is like to have mental illness, I know I can't.**

**Many years ago, back when I was a junior in high school, there was a person, giving a speech on mental illness, for the entire school to hear. His speech was powerful and I was trying my damn hardest not to burst out into tears in front of the entire school. He capped off the speech with a three word phrase that resonated with me, to the point where those words have stuck to me like glue, while some parts of the speech are a forgotten dream. Those words I have incorporated into the ending Author's Note of every chapter, of every story I have written and will write in the future: You Are Awesome. Those words without the speech may be vague, but carry a ton of weight. Every single person in this planet we call Earth has worth, value to their being. They have life, something that is so tiny and insignificant when it comes to the vastness of space. Life is precious, it's amazing how billions of cells have congregated to create You. You are a human being with your own personality, humour, tastes, voice. Unlike other species that live to survive and carry their species for generations to come, Humans live to explore. Communication is one of the many things that define the human race. There are well over 6,000 distinct languages around the world, around 2,000 of them only have roughly 1,000 people who speak them at a given point. Every single language has one thing in common: Power. Words by themselves have no power, no energy behind them. However, adding our unique, individual voices to them give them more power than you can believe. They might not be able to crush mountains, level forests, or tame seas; but they can fill someone up with hope and love, or tear them down to pieces in an instant.**

**In summary, let's talk about Mental Illness on a regular basis, not just once a year to raise money. Let's not forget that hundreds of thousands, if not millions of people have some form of mental illness. Those numbers won't go down overnight, but if we can talk about it enough, and be supportive of others, then maybe there will be positive change for this particular topic.**

**If you or someone you know has some form of mental illness, talk about it. Those are my closing words.**

**I will probably delete this at the time I post the next chapter, however if you wonderful readers think that I should leave it, then I shall.**

**Until next time,**

**~Toothie**

**You Are Amazing!**


	16. End of the Year

**HELLO EVERYONE!**

**I am back, after... at least five months... (If you don't include the A.N.)**

**I will have an explanation for you after the chapter why I have been gone so long. Apologies in advance if this chapter seems rushed or incomplete... I'm not entirely happy with it... :(**

**GUEST REVIEWS FROM CHAPTER 14**

**Noctus Fury - I understand what you mean. I'm glad that you're understanding of the 'ships' if you will.**

**Scarface - I'm not mad at you my friend, I cannot write action (currently) worth to save my life...**

**GUEST REVIEWS FROM AUTHOR'S NOTE (LET'S TALK)**

**Guest 1 (Signed Ferdoos) - Thank you for your kind words my friend, they mean a lot. I wish this discussion was discussed more other than media attention.**

**Guest 2 - Your friends seem like amazing people. Life is definitely worth living, it just might take time to find the passion.**

**Guest 3 - *Salutes Back* Thank you my friend! I support your actions as well!**

**Guest 6 - Thank you so much for your kindness!**

**Maga - I'm glad I could help.**

**If you have an account and I have NOT messaged you for the last couple chapters, I am sorry :( Your words mean a lot to me regardless.**

**ON TO THE CHAPTER**

* * *

Hector and Heather walk hand in hand towards Ruff's house, and his expectations of the party were not what he expected when arriving at the average sized house. There weren't cars as far as the eye could see, no people pouring out of the windows and onto the lawn with drinks, no lights and earth shaking music like there was in the movies; no this was toned down and Hector was uncomfortable to say the least. "Come on, what are you waiting for?" asks Heather as she tugs on his arm, pulling him up the walkway to the front door. After knocking a couple times, Ruff answers the door relatively quickly.

"Hey, you guys made it! Come on in, come on in!" she says as she steps aside to let the couple in the house. Kicking off their shoes, they made their way to the kitchen where an assortment of food, drinks and alcohol were spread out.

"Hey Ruff, aren't we a little young to be drinking?" asks Heather.

"Not if you don't get caught," cackles Ruff.

"Where did you get all this anyway?" asks Hector.

"Tuff and I drink all the time; our parents don't even care since they're never home anyway. Damn business people…" retorts Ruff. "Anyway, are you in?" She motions towards the glass bottles.

"Uh, I think I'll pass…" defends Hector.

"Y-yeah, I'm good for now, thanks Ruff," says Heather quickly.

Ruffnut shrugs. "Your loss, you know where it is if you feel like making bad choices," she calls as she walks out of the kitchen with a cup that Hector assumed was filled with 95% rum to 5% coke.

"Charming," mutters Hector as the couple makes their way to the crowded living room. Many of the volleyball team members were crowded around the large flat screen, playing Just Dance on an Xbox with the music blaring obnoxiously loud, and many of them crying with laughter with regards to their teammates dancing like complete fools. Ruff approaches them again.

"If this," she motions with her head and arms "ain't your speed, Tuff has a beer pong table in the garage and there is a pool table downstairs. Most of the boyfriends are in either area so Hector, if you feel like avoiding all these babes, you have your options," continues Ruff, while Heather's eye twitches at the latter comment.

"Thanks," drawls out Hector, trying to exaggerate the fact he has his girlfriend on his arm. As Ruff walks away, he looks towards Heather. "It's your choice, but let's check out the other areas out first."

"Sounds good," says Heather. They turn and head towards the connected garage, where the door is left open and deep laughter, mixed with the unnecessary yelling of the vocals from some punk rock music echoes off the walls of the connecting hallway. The combined audio screams 'Boys Only Club' and the pair look at each other.

"Pool?" they say unanimously before chuckling at their synchrony.

Coming down the stairs, Hector and Heather witness the end of a game between Astrid and Sarah, with another member of the team, Melissa, and her boyfriend, Lucas, sitting on the couch watching the game.

"There is no way you can make that shot!" taunts Sarah to Astrid who is trying to the 8 ball into a corner pocket by banking it off a wall.

"Oh yeah?" mocks Astrid. "Just watch me," see says with confidence. She looks around the table to make sure that her attempted jab at physics will work. After assuring herself that it will work, she lines up her cue with the cue ball and sends it, banking it off the wall and sinking the 8 ball with ease.

"No way," mutters Sarah, to Astrid's successful chuckle.

"Yeah! That's how it's done," cheers Astrid, before noticing the newcomers to the basement. "Hey guys, want to play a game?" she asks. Hector shrugs, as if to say 'why not?'

"Why don't we play some 3 on 3?" suggests Lucas.

"Sure, what are the teams?" asks Heather.

"How about You, Hector and Astrid against us three?" suggests Melissa.

"Alright, that's fair. But since you made the teams, we break," Astrid remarks.

"But you broke last time!" whines Sarah.

"Whoever said I was breaking this time?" retorts Astrid as she lightly tosses the cue ball to Hector, before going to set up the other 15 balls. As she finishes setting up the next game, Hector takes aim and sends the cue ball into the fray. The numbered balls scatter across the table, with two striped balls falling into separate pockets. "Nice shot!" cheers Astrid.

"How are we doing this?" asks Hector. "Are we rotating after every shot, or after teams switch?"

"Rotate every shot?" suggests Melissa. "So everyone gets a turn more often."

"Alright," says Hector while motioning towards Heather. "You're up babe."

Heather chuckles while grabbing the cue from Hector. "I don't know if I can do as well as you."

"You can do it Heather, I believe in you," says Hector.

"There's nothing wrong with trying," encourages Astrid. Heather lines up her shot with another stripped ball at the other end of the table. The ball was hit at too sharp of an angle and missed the pocket that Heather was aiming at; however, due to its power, it went into another pocket.

"Yes!" cheers Heather before lightly embracing Hector. The game continued to play: Hector, Heather and Astrid are stripes, while Melissa, Lucas and Sarah are solids. The teams were also fairly even as the game was tied after a few turns.

Astrid walked around the table to find the best shot she could find, before Sarah interrupted her thought process. "Have any of you what is going on with Shaun?"

"Why would you care about that asshole? I think if Hector and Heather are examples, then he isn't as invincible as he thought he was. Besides, I heard he was being home schooled for the rest of the semester after the fight you two had," says Melissa as she motions towards Heather.

"Is that even possible?" asks Astrid.

"I don't even know, but all I know is that Mr. Jorgenson had something to do with it," replied Melissa. "Look, fuck Shaun alright? He's a pig that thinks he can bang any woman he pleases. News flash to him, women aren't objects!"

"Amen to that," says Heather happily.

"Hey, you two," says Melissa while getting the couple's attention. "What you two did in that cafeteria way back when was pretty fucking awesome. Heather, you are a badass my friend. You kicked the jock's ass, and you got the guy too. If I'm being honest, you two are cute together."

Heather and Hector both blush. "I agree to that," says Sarah, making them blush harder. Astrid merely smirks before getting her next shot ready. "What do you think Astrid?" she asks before forming a devilish smirk on her face. "Or are you thinking about Shaun again?" she continues, making Astrid chip the cue ball into the pocket.

"What the hell Sarah!" exclaims Lucas of all people. "Astrid was taking her shot, and now she messed up. That wasn't called for."

"So? I want to know why she kissed the biggest ass in the school," mocks Sarah.

"I fucked up, alright?" borderline yells Astrid. "You happy now? I was hoping to be done with that mistake." Her voice dropped in volume after realizing she was yelling. "Look, at the time I was feeling empty inside alright, and part of me was hoping that a guy could fill that void. My impulse was wrong, since I've been using mouthwash ever since." She gives Heather her cue before retrieving her sweater. "I don't want to be ridiculed for a mistake, so I'm getting the fuck out of here!"

She storms to the stairs but stops when a hand lightly grabs her by the wrist. She jumps around, ready to punch whoever grabbed her, but put her arm down when she realized it was Hector. "Astrid, please stay. We're having fun," he says sweetly. "Although I do think that Sarah should leave since she seems to be great at shit disturbing," he continues darkly.

Sarah merely rolls her eyes before tossing the cue to Lucas and running up the stairs. Astrid on the other hand, could just stare into Hector's emerald eyes. They spoke to her, as if they were apologizing for what Sarah had done. They were mesmerizing, she determined. "Alright, I'll stay."

* * *

It was Christmas morning and Hector and Heather walk into the calmness of the graveyard. They walked hand in hand, and Heather couldn't help but be thankful for her boyfriend. He got her a new scarf for the winters, among other things. Hector was to receive his gift later that night when their families would have a large dinner together. "I know I said I wanted to 'meet' your friend babe, but I didn't exactly picture Christmas morning to be that time."

"Hey, I would be coming here later anyway; I just thought 'kill two birds with one stone', so to speak."

"You have a funny idea of romantic," jokes Heather.

"Always the comedian," jabs Hector. The couple walk up to the columbarium walls in the centre of the cemetery where Jürgen's ashes remain. "And here we are," gestures Hector. "Hey buddy, how's it going?" asks Hector rhetorically to the air. "Just came by to, you know, say Merry Christmas and all that jazz. I miss you buddy, and while you couldn't be replaced, I did bring my girlfriend here to say hello."

Heather walks up to the plaque, takes off her glove and places her hand on it, feeling the engravings on her fingertips. "Hey Jürgen, Hector told me a lot about you, and you seemed like a pretty cool guy. I wish I could have met you; you seemed to have made a difference in my boyfriend's life. For his sake, I'll keep you in my thoughts." She stepped back from the wall and replaced the glove back on her hand. Hector nodded as if to say 'Alright, let's go', but a voice cut through the crisp air.

"Hector?" The couple turn to see Astrid and her parents standing a few meters away, the former holding a synthetic wreath in her arms.

"Oh hey Astrid," says Hector. "And Astrid's parents," he adds awkwardly. "We'll let you do your thing." Heather and Hector turn and start to walk away when Astrid stops them.

"Hey Hector, about the other night regarding Sarah, thanks for standing up for me. It felt like that would haunt me for the rest of the year. She likes to push buttons and rather start a feud, I thought I should just walk away. So, again, thanks," she says before pulling him into a light embrace. "Merry Christmas you two."

* * *

The doorbell rings and Stoick more than quickly answers it, revealing Heather and her family in nice apparel. "Welcome to our humble abode!" he cheers, allowing the family to come inside. Hector runs into the entryway from the kitchen and gives Heather a peck on the cheek before giving a quick embrace.

"Hector and Stoick, this is my family," introduces Heather. "My brother Derek, my dad Oliver, and my mom Tianna."

Hector dressed in a well fitted suit walks up and takes off Heather's coat. "I can take all of your coats," he offers to the family, to which the remaining oblige. Hector then walks away, coats in hand towards the closet while Stoick welcomes the guests into the home.

"It's a nice place you have," comments Oliver, to which his wife nods in agreement. "How long have you lived here Mayor Haddock?"

"Please call me Stoick or Jerry, either will do. As for the house, well I've lived here since before Hector was born," says Stoick.

"You kept it in nice shape, I will admit that," remarks Tianna before pulling out a dish from the bag she brought. "I made cabbage rolls; I was wondering if you wanted to include them into the meal?"

"Absolutely!" says Stoick happily. "I'll put these into the oven next to the turkey and the ham!"

"We're having both?" asks Oliver.

"We're big eaters in this family, hard to tell, I know," says Hector sarcastically after returning from the closet.

Stoick chuckles. "Hector, why don't you give our guests a tour of the place while I continue to prepare our meal?"

Hector nods before taking Heather's family around the home. "Well here is the living room, and over there is the kitchen and dining room. Down the hall is the bathroom and the office, as well as the patio to the backyard. Upstairs are the bedrooms and another bathroom, as well as a small gym," explains Hector while briefly pointing in the directions of the rooms.

"I'm sorry to interrupt brother, but I must excuse myself," says Derek before walking towards the bathroom.

Oliver just rolls his eyes at his son before turning back to Hector. "Well I will admit that your home is very spacious Hector. If you don't mind, I think Tianna and I will see if your father wants any help." Hector merely nods and they walk away.

"I'm sorry Heather; I'm not used to giving _the grand tour_, so to speak," says Hector.

Heather chuckles. "It's alright, my family are a bunch of… comedians aren't they."

"They seemed very emotionless, is everything okay?" asks Hector.

"Oh yeah," she puts off. "They could be just shy; they'll warm up to you and your Dad eventually."

"That's good. Anyway, I have to go feed Toothless, do you want to tag along?" he asks.

"Sure!" Heather responds and both go upstairs to his bedroom. Hector rummages through the stuff on his desk until he finds a can of cat food. "So remind me again why Toothless eats and does his business in _your _room?"

"Eh, my Dad hasn't warmed up to him yet, although he is getting better. Maybe I'll move his stuff downstairs soon." Hector dumps the food into the bowl, which Toothless starts devouring. He also checks the litter box for any waste and finds it empty. "But I also feel obligated to help this cat you know? He's been hurt and I want to help him as much as I can." Hector finishes his duties and returns to Heather's side.

"I hear you, I think he's very thankful of you." Heather turns and stands in front of Hector. "You have a heart of gold, and that's what I love about you. You're so sweet and caring, and it's one of your best traits." She then lightly pushes him so he sits down on the edge of the bed.

"Heather, what are-"

"I know we said to go easy on the gifts, and you have. The scarf you got me was lovely, thank you for that. And as per my gift, I got to spend the whole day with my boyfriend who is the most amazing guy I have ever known, but I still feel like I still _owe _you, you know," she says while climbing on top of his lap. Hector's eyes merely go wide as Heather keeps talking. "I love you more than you know, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She then leans in and passionately kisses him, before they both fall onto the rest of the bed.

* * *

The short drive home from Hector's was rather quite for Heather's taste. Her family haven't uttered a word, other than how awesome the dinner was, or how there was too much food, or how charitable their mayor was. Heather paid no attention to the lack of conversation. Everyone was tired after dinner; it was a miracle that she was still awake. She knew that she would be crawling into her bed the moment she walked in the door, and while she would rather spend the rest of the night with her boyfriend, she knew that both of their families would disapprove of them sleeping in the same bed at such a young age.

Pulling into their driveway, Heather and her family quickly exit the car and head to the door, each carrying a bit of leftovers from the Viking sized feast. Walking through the door, Heather kicks off her shoes, and makes a beeline towards her bedroom, her brain screaming 'BED!' "Heather, before you go to bed, can you just sit down for a moment," says Tianna, sending Heather's brain racing to a screeching halt. "Your father and I would just like to talk to you about something."

* * *

***Insert Cliffhanger Here***

**Hello everyone, I am back (hopefully)**

**The last few months have been hell for me, and any motivation I had was gone.**

**Many of you (Guests mostly) have been saying "come back!, we miss you!," etc. for the Author's note and while it is supportive to a degree, to me it doesn't make me write any faster. If anything, it makes me guilty (hence lack of motivation) because I feel obligated to put something out there and I can't deliver.**

**My personal goal is to try and update once a month, but sometimes that won't happen.**

**Regardless of what happens, You are all awesome and I literally couldn't have done this without you. :)**

**A couple things:**

** 1) Let's Talk (AN) will remain uploaded to the story (as per your request) **

**2)What Heather and Hector did at the end of the chapter I will leave open ended so it can be up to you what they did or did not do.**


End file.
